Just Open Your Eyes
by TheAngelsShadow
Summary: Sango and Inuyasha have been best friends for ages, but when a new girl comes to school Inuyasha finds himself falling for the beautiful Kikyo, and with Sango's help plans to win her heart. Only one problem, Sango's falling in love with her best friend. r
1. Default Chapter

Here I am in all my glory! HA! Any way this my 2nd fic and i really hope you guys enjoy this one. Please R&R!

Summary: Sango is your normal punk/goth high school girl. She wears black, gets yelled at by teachers, reads, sings, plots ways to kill cheerleaders, oh and she's falling in love with her best friend. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!

Pairing: Inu/San lil' Aya/Kouga

Disclaimer: Do you guys really think i own Inuyasha? Well in case you do, I don't. All I own is...um... yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Sango slowly opened her eyes as her alarm clock shrieked it's greeting. Groaning she pulled out her hand from under the covers and picked up her clock staring at it curiously. Having forgotten how to shut it off she just threw the cursed object towards her wall where it hit with a CRUNCH, never to ring again. She slowly got up and headed towards her closet grumbling about how stupid school was and why they had to make it start so damn early. She reached in and grabbed some clothes and trudged towards her bathroom. After a quick shower she put on her outfit which consisted of a checkered red and black mini skirt that had a slight flare with jeans underneath. She threw on a black tank top and quickly put on the black jacket to keep her shoulders from freezing because of her slightly damp hair. Yes she was punk but it was something she was proud of.To end the ensemble she threw on her vans and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"I'm running late dad I've gotta hurry" she called as she entered the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast as it popped out of the toaster. She picked up her backpack which was lying next to the door. "Say hi to Kohaku for me when he comes down" she said as she ran out the door almost tripping over the welcome mat. Her father never looked up from his paper. Sango jogged down the steps of her house turned left ran up the stairs to the house right next to hers where her bestfriend Kagome Higurashi lived. She knocked on the door and started to count to ten while waiting for the door to open.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1" as she ended the door burst open and Kagome ran right past the waiting Sango, wearing a uniform that cosisted of a white shirt, red tie and green skirt her stormy gray eyes shining brightly, screaming back into the house "We'll talk later I've got to go pick up Sango!"

"You rang?"

"EEP!" Kagome fell down the last few steps of her house and landed right on her butt. "SANGO! Where on earth did you come from?"

"We'll it all started when my mom and dad went into the bedroom and-"She was cut off as Kagome firmly put a hand over her mouth and said "We don't need the details Sango" with that she let go of said girls mouth and started walking towards the blue convertable that was parked in the driveway Sango following quietly behind. Kagome grabbed the keys out of her purse unlocked the door and started the car while waiting for Sango to get in the passengers seat. After the girls were in the vehicle they started the drive to Shikon High silently. Silently. Oh so silently. All was sile-

" I can't take this anymore!" Sango yelled, she reached into the glove compartment, pulled out a Green Day cd and shoved it into the cd player waiting for the first words of the song.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

Don't want a nation under the new mania.

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Kagome and Sango grinned at each other evilly before singing horribly out of tune along with the song(A.N. Yes they sang out of tune on purpose I do it all the time with my friends and it is hilarious)

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

One nation controlled by the media.

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alienation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

The girls were laughing hysterically as they pulled into the parking lot of their high school, still giggling they got out of the car and walked towards the doors of the hell hole a.k.a. school. After some time and quite a few questioning stares later the girls were able to control their hysteria and calmly walked to their lockers which were oh so conviently placed right next to each other.

"So Kags are you still coming to Miro's with us later today? We need to study for the history test coming up soon." Sango asked as she retrieved her books from her mess of a locker. " Yeah I am San, did you already tell Ayame that we were meeting the guys at the parking lot after school?"

"She sure did." came a voice from behind them, turning they saw their other friend Ayame Wolf standing behind them books in hand and as usual with a smile on her face. She wore a black pair of jeans with a green happy bunny t-shirt that said 'It's all about me. Deal with it.' that matched her brilliant green eyesshe had her red hair up in two pigtails and wore her white k swiss's instead of her normal black DC's. The girls had all met in seventh grade and had stuck together like glue ever since.

"Is it just the six of us as usual Sango?" the red head asked.

"Is there ever anyone else?"

"Well normally no but you never know, Kagome could walk home one day and have a totally hot new guy moving in next door and he just so happens to be in the eleventh grade who is going to go so Shikon High and needs someone as pretty as Kagome to show him around the school and perhaps do something after school." The two raven haired girls stared at the teen clearly thinking she had gone crazy. Ayame smiled sheepishly, "Hey I can dream can't I?" They all cracked up.

Having the same class together the three girls all started walking to their class. Math. Oh the horror. All three simotaneously stopped right outside the door and stared at the knob as if it some sort of disease.

"You go first Sango you're the oldest." Ayame said

"Are you joking? Youth is wasted on the young so Kagome you being the youngest have got to go first cause i'm certainly not going to go."

"No way i went last time, it's Ayame's turn!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO INFINETY!" How she hated this game. Ayame took out a tissue she had hidden in the corner of her math book and placed it around the knob turning it quickly.

"We have got to get a new game for that!" Ayame complained "I always lose!"

"Such a pity too" Sango said as she entered the room "because it was actually my turn to open it. Oh well, too bad, so sad!" Deciding it would be safer inside from the fuming Ayame, Sango hightailed it into the classroom with Kagome following closely behind. They both reached their desks at the same time and breathed a sigh of relief as they realized their saviors were already waiting on them. The guys. Inuyasha Tashio, Miroku Kazanna, and Kouga Wind all some of the girls closest friends and in some cases their absolute best friends. They all sat in the corner of the classroom talking and laughing together as they usually did with their fan club sitting in the opposite corner of the room just staring. Oh yes the three boys were the definition of hott at their school, each in their own unique style. Miroku was your average playboy/pervert but that didn't stop every girl from wanting him. He had short black hair pulled back into a small pony tail at the base of his neck and violet eyes, he wore blue jeans and a purple shirt. Kouga had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and crystal blue eyes and one of the cockiest attitudes ever to walk the planet. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black sweat pants. Inuyasha had silver hair and golden eyes making him seem like some kind of god or demon he had the rude, cocky, attitude along with that 'I don't care what the hell you think. It's not my problem.' kind of feeling wearing a bright red shirt and black baggy jeans. Yes they were all athletic, smart and to top it all off they were close friends of the amazing trio Ayame, Kagome and Sango. Each a beauty in their own right.In reality it was a well known fact that Inuyasha and Sango were the closest of them all. Having met at the tender age of six the two had been inseperable since. They did everything together. you messed with one you messed with the other, they were both very protective of each other. But that's all it was, a very strong friendship and nothing else.

"She's crazy!" yelled Kagome as she quickly went to hide behind Kouga and Miroku careful to watch Miroku's ever wandering hand, " She wants to kill us all!" Sango added as she rushed to Inuyasha's side knowing that to be the only place she'd be safe. Meanwhile Ayame walked into the classroom slowly and quietly watching her cowering prey with an evil stare.

"What'd you do this time?" Kouga asked as he eyed Ayame who was stalking ever so closer.

"It wasn't me!" cried Kagome, "It was Sango's turn to touch the knob and she made Yams do it." Inuyasha looked at the strong girl who was currently cowering at his side raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hey I'm not touching that evil knob anymore than I have to O.K.?"

"But it was still your fault wasn't it?" he asked she just looked away innocently "Besides you can take her, you've done it before."

"Yeah but that was when she was sane. Have you ever seen her angry? It's scary!"

"Yes I've seen her angry and it's nothing compared to you. Now will ya stop whining and let go of me wench?" he was answered with a hard punch on the arm.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!"

"For being a jerk, calling me wench and not backin me up on the fact that I'm innocent here!"

"But you're not innocent." interjected Miroku. Sango just glared at him.

"He's right you know." Kouga said as he positioned himself to stop Ayame as she cracked her knuckles. Kagome nodded from her hiding spot behind one of the desks. Sango sighed Is the whole world against me? Inuyasha huffed and shoved Sango right in front of the awaiting girl

"Eat her alive Ayame." he told the girl who just grinned evilly in response. "It was all her fault in the first place." Everyone backed away from the doomed girl and watched.

"I'll kill you for this Inu! I swear you will pay!" Sango screamed grabbing a large book from Miroku's desk preparing to defend herself from the red head. And just as Ayame sprang to attack...

The bell rang. Sango had never been happier to have math start. She quickly took her seat between Inuyasha and Miroku thanking all the gods she could think of from saving her from certain death. Oh yes. Saved by the bell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.

Well? Did ya like it? Hate it? Not care? Didn't read it? Please everyone review! I want to know whether to keep writing or just to give up...

Love,

TheAngelsShadow


	2. Jealousy

**Reviews!Reviews!REVIEWS! I think they are the best thing on the whole damn planet. You guys all made me feel so happy and special and stuff. Thankyou! Now I know that some of you don't like the fact that this is a Inu/San fic so I have just one question. WHY ARE YOU READING THE STORY! Seriously? Well for all of you that still don't know, this is an Inu/San fic. As for some of the questions asked... Kikyou's Kagome's cousin and will appear later in the story. Sesshomaru and Rin will be in this chapter and as for Jaken. Yeah, well always thought he was weird but I guess he'll be in here later. Naraku will make an appearnce also. Once again thank you all for the support and encouragement. FREE BAGS OF CHEETOS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! (throws cheeto bags to reviewers through computer screens)**

**Disclaimer: sighs i might one day... but until then...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was regretting the fact that the bell rang. Oh how she hated math. No loathed it. No despised it. Her animosity for this subject burned with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns! To say the least she was not happy to be here. Sango looked over towards her left and saw Miroku staring out the window daydreaming about some random girl probably. She glanced at all her other friends and saw that they were all just barely hanging on. Most of them were half asleep and the one's that weren't were just watching the pretty butterfly that was fluttering by the window...

"Sango!" Sango jerked her head up at the sound of her name being called and found every set of eyes watching her. She looked up at the teacher and said "Yes Mrs. Ralkins?"

"So you know the answer or were you daydreaming again?Sango this is the third time this week and I hate to see you slipping so-" Sango quickly glanced at Kouga while the teacher was ranting, he was the math one in the group. He silently held up a piece of paper up giving the equation."-now I know that you can do better than this-"

"Y equals twenty five X to the fifth power squared."

"What was that Sango?"

"Y equals twenty five X to the fifth power squared. That is the answer isn't it?"

"Why yes but-" the teacher was looking thouroughly confused and just as she was about to ask Sango to do the problem on the board and explain the functions...the bell rang. Oh how she loved that bell. That was twice it had saved her butt and it probably wouldn't be the last. As she gathered her things she walked over to Kouga.

"Did I ever tell you how incredibly smart, handsome and talented you are Kouga?"

"You're welcome Sango. Now get to class before you make me late." It was then that almost all the friends seperated. They had classes together later in the day but for now they went their seperate ways.. So they went through the rest of the day meeting each other in some of the classes but other than that not seeing eachother until the day ended at 3:10.

Sango was spinning the lock on her locker when Kagome came up next to her. They opened their lockers in silence while taking out their backpacks and putting in their books. It was Friday. The last day of the week and they were all going to Miroku's house and Inuyasha did NOT like to be kept waiting. They finished at the same time and started to walk out the building when a black haired blur ran by followed closely by a silver blur. It was Inuyasha and Kouga racing. Again. For like the fifth time this week. It was gonna be a loooong car ride to Miroku's. As the two girls stepped out of the front doors of the school they saw all their friends waithing on them. Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting on the hood of Kagome's car while Ayame and Kouga were standing under the shade of a nearby oak.

"Not that I really want to know, but who won the race?" Kagome asked somewhat timidly.

"If you don't want to know why are you askin?" Inuyasha said crudely.

"I take it that you lost then?" Sango said watching the boy carefully.

"I didn't lose! Mr. 'I am so much better than you' decided to trip me at the finish line."

"Whatever you say Inu, whatever you say."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Sango calmly walked over to Miroku, with Inuyasha fuming at his side, and asked "So are we still going to your place?"

"Nope, my room is getting painted so we're going over to Inuyasha's instead. That okay?"

"Yes _that_ is okay, but what is not okay is where your hand is currently residing." Her eye began to twitch "Now either remove it this instant or i will permanently detach your hand from your arm got that?" Miroku hastily removed his hand and cast a sideways glance at Inuyasha who was giving him a glare that could kill. You know if glares could kill. The gang all headed to seperate vehicles, the guys in Kouga's car and the girls in Kagome's, and pulled out of the parking lot. As they turned the corner they flipped off the retreating form of the school building.

Once arriving at the Tashio residence everyone clambered out of the cars but waiting for Inuyasha and Sango to finish getting their backpacks before entering with out the silver headed boys permission. After all he lived here.

"What's every one standing out here for?" Sango asked as she stepped onto the porch of the three story house.

"We were waiting for Inu so we could go in the house without being rude." Ayame replied while glancing at said boy who was standing behind her.

"Oh..." Sango said "Well that was nice of you." With that she walked right into the house and started up the stairs to Inu's room as if she lived here. Which she might as well have for as much time as she spent over here. The rest of the gang just kinda stared after her back with quizzical looks on their faces.

"Well now that we know that she cares so much for privacy let's follow her shall we?" Inuyasha said and went up the stairs after his psychotic friend. The rest followed. They found Sango sitting on Inuyasha's bed, his headphones on her ears and her backpack and shoes strewn across the floor. They filed in and all sat in various places in the room, Inuyasha and Ayame sharing the bed with Sango.

"So...we're suppose to be doing the history assignment." Ayame said to no one in particular "and if my assumptions are correct then I suspect none of us will actually be working on the assignment. Right." There was an assortment of nodding heads.

" Well what do we do now," Miroku asked carefully moving his way towards Ayame, "it's Friday, we are all in twelfth grade," he schooched closer to Ayame, "and we are in a room with three lovely young ladies," his hand found it's way to Ayame's ahem, he looked carefully at the red head, "what do you suggest we do Yams?"

" Go to sleep." And with that she smacked him over the head and he fell onto the ground beside her unconcious. "We'll now that he's dealt with what should we do?" Kouga chimed in " Go rent a bunch of movies and stuff our faces with food like we're losers with nothing to do on the weekend. Agreed?" Sango laughed at his comment, Inuyasha glancing at her as she made the sound. Sighing she said, "Well losers we are, but I'm hungry so I'm going downstairs to get something to eat then we can go to blockbuster, sound good?" A few murmurs of agreement met her ears as she hopped off Inuyasha's bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen making to step on Miroku's head on the way out.

"So Inuyasha..." Kagome began in that oh so irritating voice of hers " Got any new cd's?" with that she started over to his cd collection.

"Hey stay out of there wench!" He walked over to her and snatched a cd out of her hands and placed it in it's spot on his shelf.

"There's no reason for name calling Inuyasha" Miroku explained as he slowly sat up rubbing his sore cheek and moving away from the one who had slapped him.

"Well she shouldn't be going through my stuff like that!" Inuyasha roared "She has her own cd's!"

"She was just looking Inu, there's no reason to get all worked up about it" Ayame commented

"Yeah, you weren't like that when Sango was in here wearing your headphones AND listening to your cd's" Kagome accused glaring at the boy.

"Well she's different!" Inuyasha yelled in defense a slight tinge of color coming to his cheeks.

"Why dog terd?" Kouga inquired moving from the floor to sit on the bed with Ayame "Why is it O.K. for Sango but not Kagome?" All eyes turned to the boy who was starting to shift uncomfortably under the stares.

"She's.. yo-you see i-i it's well..." he stuttered but before he had to answer the nosy little brats he was shall we say, interupted.

"YOU WHAT!" Everyone looked at eachother at the sound of Sango's screech and rushed downstairs to see what kind of hell would be unleashed. They rounded the corner of the Tashio's living room and entered the kitchen to see a stoic Sesshomaru and a VERY pissed off Sango. Sesshomaru Tashio was the older of the two Tashio brothers, only half brothers the two looked extremely alike although both hated to admit it. Sesshomaru was about three inches taller and his silver hair was straighter than Inuyasha's wilder locks, but their eyes were the exact same amber color. This was where the similarities ended. While Inuyasha was very rash and told you what he thought and felt Sesshomaru was very conservative and didn't let you know what he was feeling. THe only one he would talk to about his feelings or who could know how he was feeling was his "sister" Sango.

"I can't believe you would do that! How COULD you Sess?" Everyone cringed at the nickname. Sango was the only one who could call him that without getting their intestines rearranged but it still caused them all to go on guard in case of an attack.

"What the hell is all the commotion for?" Inuyasha asked looking about the kitchen for clues. Sango turned to face him, a with a look on her face that clearly said she was mad.

"This jerk," she barked, turning her head sharply to her left facing Sesshomaru as if to emphasize her point "thought he could do the unspeakable."

"What'd he do?" questioned Ayame moving to stand behind Kouga, and people thought she got angry. Sango looked at the five staring expectantly at her and in a deadly whisper said, "He ate my Oreos." A collected gasp met her accusation and her friends unconciously took a step back. Sesshomaru was in deep shit. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, not even her best friend Inuyasha takes Sango's Oreos. She would hunt you down and beat you black and blue if you even looked at her oreos with a hungry expression. Oh yes she was very protective.

"How long have I been coming to your house Sess?" Sango inquired watching him with an innocent look on her face, without waiting for an answer she continued, "Ever since I was six you say? So that's what? Eleven years? Now if you ask me out of those eleven years i haven't asked for much. Sure you parents fed me every once in a while, but nothing too drastic. The only thing I wanted out of those eleven years was when ever I came, my special supply of Oreo's was here. That's it. All I want are some Oreo cookies. Not the mint ones or even the inside out ones. Just regular,good old fashioned,Oreos. Not too much too ask for if you want my opinion. Then I come down here and what do I see. You. Sesshomaru Tashio. The guy that's like an older brother to me, throwing away my package of Oreos while stuffing the last one in his mouth. I thought I met more to you than that Sess. I really did. Now showing that I'm a nice and caring person, what do you have to say in your defense?" Sesshomaru looked at the girl standing in front of him who was a good four to five inches shorter than him with a look of utter boredom on his face. He voiced just three words.

"I was hungry." At his statement everyones jaws dropped. That was it? He was gonna face the wrath of Sango, just for the simple reason that he was hungry. He was gonna die. Sango stared at him. Then her eyes started to burn and a fire sprouted up from behind her, a wind seemingly coming from nowhere swirled her hair around her face and she looked ready to kill.

"Why you fat, greedy little pig! I'm gonna castrate you and then feed you it through a STRAW! YA GOT THAT? THEN I'M GONNA" she was silenced however when Sesshomaru put a hand over her mouth and looked down at her saying, " And it is because I have been like a big brother to you, and have known you for the past eleven years of my life, that I was not stupid enough to eat your Oreos without first," and from behind his back pulled a second package of the girls beloved Oreos "buying you a new pack." He handed her the package with a slight smirk on his face at her surprised look, but he immediately stiffined as she wrapped her her arms around his middle in a hug. He lightly and awarkedly patted her back before removing her arms , nodding his head at the other stunned teens in the room, turned on his heel and gracefully walked out the room. Everyone turned their heads toward Sango still expecting her to be mad at the boy for teasing her, but all they saw was a the girl sitting on the counter, a smile on her face happily munching on an Oreo swinging her legs in an innocent manner.

"What's everyone looking at?" she asked perplexed. The rest of the room cracked up. "Was it something I said?"

After Sango had had her fill of Oreos the gang all jumped into Inuyasha's hummer ( yes they have a rich family) which was brought by the family butler jaken, and took off towards Blockbuster. As they drove along Ayame started to get rather bored. No one else was doing anything and she was a very active girl so this disturbed her greatly. She turned and with an evil grin on her face glanced at every one in the vehicle, and whispered something into Kagome's ear who was sitting to her right. Kagome quickly stiffled a giggle and turned to her left to where Sango was sitting and repeated what the green eyed girl had said. Sango cracked up which caused all the guys to turn their heads and look at her curiously. (all except Inuyasha, he was driving so he looked in the rear view mirror.) Sango gave them all a smirk before nodding at both the girls to her left as they all started to sing the song that all the boys detested but the girls loved to annoy them with.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round _

_The wheels on the bus go round and round_

_All through the town! _

All the boys groaned loudly as the girls sang the verses at the top of their lungs. They got all the way to the doors on the bus verse before arriving at Blockbuster and the guys rushing out of the vehicle as if the devil him self was nipping at their heels. The girls got out at a slightly slower pace and followed the boys into the store, steering themselves toward the new releases. Once they got there they started searching for the right video Kagome piped up

"What kind of movie are we watching?" Everyone looked at each other and the girls yelled "ROMANCE!" while the guys bellowed "ACTION!". The ladies stood on one side of the new release section while the "gentlemen" stood on another and glared each other down.

"We watched your stupid romance movies last time!" yelled Kouga as the other two nodded vigouously.

"Last time!" Ayame shrieked " that was almost a MONTH ago Kouga and you know it. We watched the Punisher last time!" So it continued on like this each side defending it's accusations while the other threw insults it lasted a good half an hour before a pretty store clerk with chesnut brown hair came over to them and asked them to please lower their voices.

"Now what seems to be the problem here?" she asked kindly.

"None of us can decide what movie to get," Inuyasha replied looking at the girl, "even though it is our turn to choose." Thus the whole arguement started over until the clerk screamed "STOP! Why don't you guys just get another type of movie. How about a horror?" she suggested. The three girls froze, neither liked horror but the boys jumped at the idea, all commenting on how smart the girl was and walked off with her to pick one of the new horror movies on DVD. Sango watched as Inuyasha smiled at the girl as she commented on something and laughed at another thing she said. She felt strange as she heard his hearty laugh fill the store, she felt mad at the girl for making him smile and laugh like that while she had only made him yell and scream. Was she...jealous? Yes, this certainly felt like jealously, she remembered from the time she had a crush on Miroku and he had flirted with other girls.

FLASHBACK

_They were all at the carnival that had come to town and Sango was having a great time laughing and playing along with her friends, that is until Miroku walked by with a girl on either arm who were looking adoringly up at him. Inuyasha who had been standing by the girl saw her face fall and excused himself he needed to use the bathroom and took Kouga along with him, leaving the three girls staring stupidly after him. When they had later returned with Miroku lagging behind they saw the black haired biy was wearing a new bruise on his left cheek. When asked what had happened he said he had simply run into one of the clowns stilts and fell onto his face. While not really believing him, the girls had no reason to doubt his alibi so they left well enough alone. It wasn't until later that week when Sango overheard Kouga telling Ayame that Inuyasha had run after Miroku and had punched himin the face yelling at him for hurting Sango's feelings in such a way._

END FLASHBACK

She smiled at the memory but it quickly dissapeared as she heard the clerk giggle at a remark of Inu's. No she wasn't jealous, he had gone out with many girls and she had never felt this way. She forced another smile on her face and grabbed the other girls hands and started towards the laughing boys telling herself over and over that he was her best friend and she was _not_ jealous. But she still could not shake the feeling that she was lying to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N.**

**There it is in all it's glory! Kinda boring I know but i have to build the story. At least that's what I'm gonna tell you. Once again make me an extremely happy writer, review and tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


	3. Trips to the mall

**Fanfiction!It feels so good to be back! Sorry. Eminem. Won't happen again. I am so sorry that it took so long to update! And let me be the first one to say... i love all of you that reviewed. snnifle it means so much to know that you care. Oh and i realized I made a mistake, in the first chapter i said they were in 11th grade and in the second I said they were in 12th. They are in 12th grade just to clear up any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: Not now, but just wait til I go to Japan...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls caught up with the boys as they followed the girl to the check out Kouga holding the movie they were to be watching. Ayame walked up to Kouga and attempted to snatch the movie from his hands while he was not looking but he caught her wrist right as she was about to reach it.

"And just what do you think you're doing hmmm?" he asked as he looked into her face.

"W-Well I just wanted to see what movie we were getting. Is that so wrong?" she looked up at the boy with bright green eyes and his own icy blue eyes softened as he looked into hers before he snapped out of it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is very wrong. It's gonna be a surprise for you girls and you seeing it would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" he lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked knowingly.

"I suppose" she muttered looking to the floor, "now would you mind letting go of my arm now?" she added blushing slightly.

"Huh?" he looked down at her arm and noticed he was still holding onto it tightly. He quickly let go of her blushing and stammered his apologies then went over to the clerk with the movie. The boys all talked with the girl who had checked out the movie and came to the front of the counter to converse. The three girls went off to the car to wait. As they walked toward the hummer Sango was deep in thought and wasn't watching where she was going when she ran into something or rather someone causing her to fall backwards and onto her butt.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said getting up and brushing herself off "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's quite alright miss, I wasn't aware of my surroundings either." a deep voice replied. She looked up to the face of the person in front of her and was pleasantly surprised.Before her stood a boy about her age wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black shirt. He was a head taller than her with deep brown hair, chesnut eyes and a smile on his face.

"My names Kuranoske, are you alright?" He smiled warmly at her and looked into her eyes. '

"Umm...yeah. Yeah I'm fine sorry about that. You O.K.?" she asked worriedly

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry. Now what's-" he started until a horn honked loudly to his right. He looked and saw Inuyasha at the wheel of the car glaring at him with Kagome sticking her head out the window calling to Sango.

"Well you better get back to your friends" Kuronoske told her facing her once again. She nodded and smiling at the boy said " Sorry again about running into you." Inuyasha honked the horn again yelling at Sango to hurry up, she nodded and held up a finger telling him to wait.

"Maybe we'll see each other again huh?" Kuronoske asked grinning at Sango.

"Maybe... Well it was nice er...meeting you Kuronoske!" with that she turned on her heel and ran towards the impatient silver haired boy climbing into the backseat of the hummer next to the red head. As they pulled out of the parking lot to Blockbusters she cast another quick glance over her shoulder and noticed the boy staring after the vehicle, his eyes locked on Sango's window.

The gang arrived at the Tashio house at about seven o'clock (A.N.yes it did take that long to get a movie, maybe blockbuster is really far away...) and they filed into the small theatre that was located in the basement of the house. It was sound proof so they could make as much noise as they wanted and play the movie as loud as they pleased. They all moved to the front row after getting some popcorn from the machine and sat together. (in order from left to right Kouga, Ayame, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha) Miroku moved from his seat and slipped the disk into the DVD player then returned to his seat next to Kagome and slowly put his arm around the back of her seat. The previews started to rool onto the screen and everyone got situated, then the title appeared. The Shining.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Kagome screeched "There is no way I am watching this movie!" She got up to leave the room when a hand grabbed her wrist preventing her to do so. She looked into a pair of violet eyes and glanced down to her wrist seeing his hand firmly wrapped around hers.

"It'll be okay Kags, it won't be that scary, and besides I'll be here with you." Inuyasha heard Sango snort and say

"Oh that's comforting." the smiled silver haired boy smiled at her. Kagome really didn't want to stay and watch the movie but she decided to please everyone she'd stick it out and returned to her spot beside Miroku. They started the movie once more. By the middle of the movie the girl's eyes were all opened wide. Kagome was clutching onto Mirokus shirt and Ayame's face was buried into Kouga's shoulder only one eye slightly peeping over. Surprisingly this arrangement didn't seem to bother the blue-eyed boy. They girls had shrunk down in their chairs so they were barely visable.

_The wife walks into the room that Jack writes in and sees that his type writer is vacant. Scanning the room she sees no one in and slowly walks over to the desk. She picks up the piece of paper that is lying on the table and reads the first sentence **All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.** She reads the next line and it is the same as the first. As is the next line. In horror she reads all the other papers on the desk and they all read the same. **All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.** Then Jack enters the room and sees his wife reading the papers... _It is now that Sango screams. Her shriek of terror fills the room and she jumps about a foot in the air landing on something rather soft. No one seemed to notice the girl shriek, too engrossed into the movie, everyone except Inuyasha that is.

"Um Sango?" the girl turns toward her best friend as he says her name and finds his face not five inches away from hers.

"Would you mind uh...getting off my lap?" he asked making sure to avoid eye contact. She looks down and sure enough sees herself sitting on the boy leaning into his chest.

"Oh...uh..yeah. Sorry" She slips off his lap and back to her original seat a faint blush tinging her cheeks. For the remainder of the evening she makes sure not to jump at scary parts but still, whether unconciously or on purpose, near the end of the movie she finds herself mere inches away from the silver haired boy.

As the ending credits finally rolled onto the screen the guys all got up to stretch but found that in one way or another they couldn't. Miroku looked down and found Kagome still clinging to his shirt. Kouga found Ayame's face still snuggled against his shoulder and Inuyasha saw Sango's head gently leaning against his chest. Neither of the guys had noticed. The girls were fast asleep.

"What should we do with them?" Kouga asked quietly making sure not to disturb Ayame.

"Well we can't get up and we can't exactly leave them here alone after seeing that scary movie. Any ideas Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned. He got no answer. He looked towards the perverted boy and found him fast asleep his arm securely fastened around Kagome's shoulders. Inuyasha sighed and looked toward Kouga to find him yawning quietly.

"I think for once the perv has a good idea." Kouga stated, and with that he gently moved so Ayame could breath with her head still on his shoulder and nodded off to sleepa slight smile on his face. Now it was just Inuyasha and he looked down to the sleeping girl. He sighed in defeat and rearranged Sango so she was leaning fully against him, his chin resting on her head and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. _Just so we're both comfortable_ he thougt and he drifted into silent slumber, not noticing himself pull the raven head girl closer to his body.

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of giggles and the shuffiling of feet above him. As he slowly opened his eyes he got up and stretched slightly making sure to get all the kinks out of his back, the blanket that had been wrapped around his shoulders falling to his waist. _Wait one gosh darned second _he thought _there wasn't a blanket here before.. _He glanced around the room and noticed that the girls had all vanished and that only the boys remained. Kouga had just woken up and Miroku was in the process, Inuyasha turned and said

"Who went and got the blankets?" when no one answered he got up and started to walk towards the stairs the other two dragging behind him. When they reached the top of the staircase the lovely scent of pancakes filled the air, as they walked towards the kitchen the smell grew stronger until they reached the table and sat down a plate of pancakes in front of each of them. They looked around the room and noticed the girls finishing off similiar stacks of pancakes on the counter, their hair disheveled and their clothes wrinkly. Inuyasha surprised himself by realizing that even after just waking up Sango still looked rather pretty... The boys all dug into their meal their thoughts temporarily forgotten. At that moment Inuyasha's mother Susan came in and smiled seeing the boys now awake.

"When did you guys wake up?"she asked sweetly. With his mouth stuffed to it's full extent inuyasha answered

"Jumph a seshend achoo." Sango turned to him and raised a delicate eyebrow,

"What was that Inu, we couldn't hear past all the pancake in your mouth." Inuyasha swallowed his obnoxiously large bite and answered his mom, though glaring at Sango,

"I SAID we woke up just a second ago. That clear enough for you Sango?"

"Crystal." She turned to Mrs. Tashio, smiled sweetly at her and asked

"Did my parents happen to call by any chance?" Mrs. Tashio smiled and replied

"No sweetie, I called them and told them you were going to stay over here tonight, considering you were already asleep. I did that for all your parents." She added nodding to the other four. "I also brought blankets down for all of you since it gets really cold down there." She finished with a suspicious sparkle in her eye. By now the everyone had finished their stack of pancakes and were starting to prepare to leave the Tashio residence. They gathered their shoes and thanked Mrs. T for the delicious breakfast and headed to the door Inuyasha trailing behind. Ayame spoke for the first time this morning her voice reverberating through the hallway,

"You guys wanna go to the mall later today?" The friends all looked at eachother and nodded in agreement. "O.K. let's all meet here in what, an hour?" They once again nodded and headed out the front door each going their seperate ways for their houses. An hour later they were all outside Inu's house once again waiting for Sango to get there Inuyasha complaining the whole time.

"Where the hell is she! We told her an hour and it's been over an hour!" he screamed scanning the street for his friend

"Relax Inuyasha" Ayame said "she's only three minutes late."

"But that's just it! She's late! How long does it take someone to get dressed!" he demanded

"To get dressed" interupted Sango jogging over to the group and slightly leaning on Kouga for support making one person in the group glare "And climb through the window because the door was locked, and limp around for a few minutes because I landed on my ankle wrong and then take a shower, and then feed the cat, and thenwrite a note to my dad telling him where i was going AND making it all the way over here before any of these guys murdered you for all your complaining!" She said all of this in one breath and was now breathing quite heavily causing her to lean on Kouga's shoulder even more. Inuyasha squirmed slightly unaware of why he was feeling a bit, _was this jealously, _toward Kouga for being able to touch Sango. They all piled into the car and sped off to the mall. Once there they realized that they really hadn't come there to shop really more just to hang out so they walked around a little while until they went inside. They walked into a store that served as a lazer tag arena and all geared up. They got into pairs and set off into the dark set of rooms that served as the "Hunting grounds". Inu and Sango, Ayame and Kouga, Miroku and Kagome. Each team went their seperate ways trying as hard as they could to remain absolutely silent. Ayame crept up a rock that was located at a small hill and layed down on her stomach so as to appear invisible watching for opposing teams. She glanced around and saw no one but couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her. She turned and saw only Kouga behind her who was watching guard from behind, sighing she turned to face the darkness again. Until she felt a breath on her neck. She twirled around her hair flying 'round her face and came face to face with Kouga who was leaning over her his eyes sparkling in the dark.

"What on _earth_ do you think you're doing Kouga?" she asked quietly making sure not to be too loud so as to keep their hiding spot a secret. He quietly put a finger on her lips and skooted more on top of her his arms on either side of her head, she was just about to ask him if he had lost his mind when a series of shots rang out from his lazer gun, in his right hand. They hit right where they were supposed to, right into Miroku and Kagome. (A.N. this is a hit once you're out kinda game) He smirked at the pair who were fuming by a wall down below them and turned to face the girl he was currently underneath him. His smirk grew wider at the look of embarassment and discomfort that was on her face, but he himself was quite comfortable. He showed her this by the smile on his face growing even bigger on his face. She glared back up at him and pushed him off of her and stood dusting herself off muttering how he could be worse than Miro sometimes. She started walking to another end of the room making sure to watch out for Inuyasha and Sango but making sure to steer clear of Kouga, as the blush staining her cheeks had yet to receed. She had managed to walk about five feet before she heard to footsteps behind her. She quickly turned a corner and climbed into a small opening in the bottom of one of the 'mountains' big enough for about three people, she wasn't sure if it was another team or Kouga but either way, she didn't want to be seen. It was Kouga. He walked around in a circle for a minute before stopping and calling out softly.

"Ayame. Yams are ya here? Listen if you're mad because of what happened back there, I just thought it was a good idea at the time, I mean they were right there. But you were in the way, and I'd make too much noise trying to tell you to move so I just kinda, leaned over you. Sorry if it offended you of something. Are you even here? If it turns out I'm talking to nothing and somebody sees me I'm gonna feel so stupid. So what do ya say, do you forgive me?" he stood in silence, and thinking she hadn't been any where near started to walk away when someone pulled his headband over his eyes from behind and whispered

"I forgive you." He turned putting his headband back in place to see a very pretty Ayame standing in front of him and started to stare at her. He was still gawking when he was shot in behind from a now joyful Sango who was jumping up and down in victory. Ayame got hit by Inuyasha. Sango ran down to the pair and grinned at each of them.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed excitedly her bangs sticking to her face slightly.

"For you maybe," Ayame said " You guys won" She grinned at the girl and started to walk towards the exit where Miroku and Kagome were waiting in the doorway. Sango walked over to Kouga and whispered in his ear

"Of course you guys might have won if _someone_ had been looking for other teams instead of _at_ his teammate." Kouga blushed slightly at the fact he had been caught in the act, and smiled sheepishly at Sango who just grinned and started to walk off telling Kouga and Inuyasha to hurry up, that she was only young once. It was the first time that Kouga realized that Inuyasha was actually standing behind him with a look of concentration on his face. This was new for him. He was looking between Sango and Kouga frowning slightly before he sensed Kouga's stares and shook himself out of his daze. The two started back to the group.

They went over to the food court and all ordered slushies (A.N. I love those sooooo much!) and started roaming the stores. They found a new addition to the mall in the form of a small store that seemed to be designed for littler kids but that didn't stop these over grown kids. They walked inside and found it was a store that was here just for fun, it seemed all you did was...paint. Whether it be with paint brushes, sponges, water guns, balloons or even your hands. They each grabbed a pocho, paid the fee and started to paint each with their own easel. It was a blast. In the beginning all they did was paint with brushes but that got boring. Ayame grabbed a sponge off the shelf and dunked it in some blue paint, walked over to Miroku's painting of a monk's staff and stared at it.

"It shows a special quality and uniqness i have not seen in this field before please sir" She directed at Miroku, "What do you call it?"

Miroku placed his hand under his chin as though deep in thought and said aloud

"I shall name it Kazanna" Ayame nodded as if she were understanding the whole thing and from behind her back produced the sponge of paint.

"I don' t like it" she announced and with that she smeared the green paint all over the painting making sure to go right over the center. Miroku stared shocked and dunked his hand into a can of orange paint and walked over to Kagome's painting of a bow and arrows and wiped it all over the surface. Now Kagome was greatly offended so she walked over to Miroku himself and after dipping her entire hand into some yellow paint smeared it all over his face. Inuyasha fell onto the floor laughing from the look of shock on Miroku's face, Kouga unhappy that Inuyasha was laughing, decided to end his laughter and took a paint filled balloon and threw it right on top of Inu's head splattering his silver tresses with blue. Thus the paint war had begun. The next few hours were spent throwing and dodging globs of paint, Sango got smart and filled a nearby watergun with pink paint and sprayed everybody in the room with it. They upturned tables in order to create shields and gathered all their weapons near so they could be accessed easily. Their fun was short lived though when the store clerk told them that the store was closing, it was eight P.M. They all filed out of the store dripping from head to toe in a rainbow af paints their ponchos long forgotten. Everyone decided to walk home to enjoy the night air while Jaken came to pick up Inuyahsa's car, so one by one they all stopped at their designated living quarters and left the group until it was just Inyasha and Sango walking down the dark sidewalk towards the girl's house. Once on the porch they took in eachother's paint smeared appearance and fell down laughing realizing how silly they all truly were. Once they gained control of their lungs Sango smiled and Inuyasha noticed that for the most part her face was clear of any of the paint save for one spot of red on her nose. He took the sleeve of his shirt and carefully wiped off the splotch, watching her go cross eyed trying to see what he was doing. When she realized what he had done she giggled lightly and smiled. He returned it. She turned towards her door and unlocked it she faced her friend.

"Night Inu"

"Night San" and she turned and walked inside her house leaving Inuyasha on the door step. He slowly walked off her porch and started for his house the grin on his face never leaving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**I am so sorry this took so long to get up but i have had a really busy schedule lately. Did you all like it? I really want you all to. Tell me what you think should be in the later chapters. I hope it wasn't too short, the next one will be longer I promise. I will see you all next time!**

**Love, **

**TheAngelsShadow**


	4. Sleepover

**Hey ya'll! What's crackalackin? Hahaha, I crack myself up. Well, I got some pretty decent reviews on my last chapter so I figured hey, what the heck, lets write a new chapter! Sorry it took so long but the chapters hopefully will be coming in more frequently now. So here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company does not belong to me, will not belong to me, and if by some freaky chance I do end up owning them, it'll only be by some weird mix up and I'll only own it for like, one minute. But that my friends, will be a minute in heaven.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango slipped silently into her house and looked around the kitchen to see if anyone was there. She noticed a red post it note on the fridge and, grabbing a drink from inside the machine, plucked it off.

_Sango,_

_Kohaku and I went to his soccer tournament today, remember this is a three day trip so we should be back around 3:00 on Tuesday. You're old enough now that I trust you to stay here by your self for a couple days. I know you won't disappoint me. There's food in the fridge._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Oh. She had forgotten about that. Sango walked out of the kitchen and went up the flight of stairs to her bedroom. Leaving the door open she plopped down into her computer chair put on a burned CD and signed onto her screen name. Both Ayame and Kagome were on so she sent identical messages over to each of them.

_**Blink4ever9: Hey guys! Dad and brother out of town, I want both of you over here by seven and no later. Just you two. Oh and you're both staying over. 'Til then! **_

_**Mikolover: be right there**_

_**Wolfgirl: What if I don't WANT to come hmmm? You just demanded that I appear at your door step no later than seven o'clock and..….. Aw fine. I'll be over in a min.**_

That being settled Sango signed off and dancing to The Killers 'Mr. Brightside' went over to her closet and picked out a pair of pajamas. She chose a pair of black short shorts and a light blue spaghetti strap, quickly pulling them on she put her hair in a high pony tail then ventured down stairs and got all the necessary supplies. 1.) Food, which consisted of junk food and ice cream that she decided to keep in the freezer 2.) All the chick flicks that existed in her house 3.) Her entire CD collection 4.) All the collected pillows, beanbags, and blankets from all the rooms and 5.) Her cell phone.

Having gathered all the necessary materials she arranged them all nicely in front of the T.V. and just as she set down the last bag of pretzels DIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOONG! Oh she was so good.

She waltzed over the front door opening it with a twirl of her hand and smiled at her two friends. They were all wearing identical outfits except Ayame's shirt was green while Kagome's white. They walked in and threw down their bags in various spots of her house, Kagome dropped into a beanbag while Ayame sprawled onto the couch. Sango rolled her eyes at the two before sitting on the floor and they thought _she _acted at home over at Inuyasha's! The nerve!

"So Sango," Kagome began while popping a pretzel into her over sized mouth "who exactly were you talking to at Blockbuster the other day? He was cute." Sango blushed, he had indeed been a very good looking boy.

"Some guy named Kuranoske. I bumped into him and he helped me up. Nothing major why?" she answered.

"Well" Ayame said "To hear Inuyasha you'd have thought that the guy was some brown haired version of Miroku." She deepened her voice trying to sound like her friend " 'What does that guy think he's doing running into her like that! And he keeps looking at her!' it was at this point in time that he first honked the horn. He was fuming!" Sango's cheeks tinged slightly

"He's my friend, he was just looking out for me you guys." Ayame and Kagome shared a look.

"Whatever you say Sango, whatever you say." Sango frowned then decided to get the spotlight off her and her friend.

"So Ayame what exactly happened between you and Kouga during our little lazer tag game? He was pretty close to you over on that rock, I mean he was almost laying on you." Ayame blushed a shade of red that put her hair to shame and quickly adverted her gaze, Kagome, who hadn't heard of the tale looked over at her two friends with interest. "Is there anything you want to tell us Ayame?"

"What are you talking about he was just trying to get a good shot at Miroku and Kagome. I just happened to be in the way." she ended sadly. Her two friends gazed at her sadly, it was well known between the three of them that Ayame had a crush on the black haired jock, but the boy barely gave her the time of day. They thought that to him, she was invisible.

"Ayame why don't you just tell the guy how you feel? I mean who knows, maybe he feels the exact same way." Sango suggested

"Sure he does," Ayame returned sarcastically " That's why he makes such a big fuss over Kagome all the time. Listen you guys, I just think that I have to get over him" She turned her head and started searching through the pile of movies a sad look on her face. Sango quickly stood up and went to the kitchen and grabbed three spoons and a tub of Rocky Road ice cream from the freezer then returning to her seat on the floor beckoned to the other girls and handing them each a spoon . As the previews for the movie they were watching started to roll onto the screen Sango whispered into Ayame's ear

"Don't worry about him. You can't waste all your time thinking about a guy. When it's time you'll find whatever or whoever it is you're looking for." Ayame faced her friend a small amount of tears in her eyes but smiling none the less and gave her a grateful hug. Kagome, being her usual annoying self, having been totally oblivious to the whole situation asked quite loudly "What movie are we watching Yams?"

Ayame after wiping the remainder of the tears from her eyes replied "Love Actually" They all smiled for this was their favorite movie to watch together without the boys. It was the best chick flick and they could all watch it over and over. Sighing Ayame placed her head on Sango's shoulder and dunked her spoon into the carton of ice cream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two hours later the ice cream carton lay on the ground long forgotten and the three girls were all laying together on the floor. Kagome was sitting up her back against the couch her legs crossed, Sango's feet were resting on her crossed legs. Ayame was laying straight on the floor a few feet away from Kagome with Sango's head resting on her stomach moving with the rhythm of the red head's breathing. Sango herself lay on her side. It was the final scene in the movie and everyone was silent. Then within minutes the movie was over and the screen turned black with white letters rolling over. Sango sighed and lifted herself up from the ground and sat up, she looked to her friends and motioned for them to follow her upstairs. They did so and trekked up to her room and sprawled down in various places on the floor. Ayame had just laid down on Sango's blue rug when she leaped up with a yelp.

"OW! What the hell did I just sit on?" She looked down and found the carpet was littered with red and silver metal pieces. The remainder of Sango's alarm clock.

"Oh yeah," Sango chuckled nervously "Guess I forgot to pick that stuff up. Haha….. Watch where you sit?"

"Oh well thanks" Ayame replied sarcastically brushing off an area of the rug so it was metal free. Kagome frowned slightly.

"Sango, this is the third alarm clock in the last two weeks. I mean I know your not a morning person and all but geez learn to control yourself. It'd save you a few bucks, How much do those things run for anyway?" She questioned. Sango thought for a moment before replying

"I think about twelve bucks or something. I'm not too sure though, Inuyasha bought me the last two." Ayame and Kagome shared a look but decided not to say anything.

"Speaking of buying you stuff," Kagome said "what do you want for your birthday Sango?" Sango considered this, she had almost forgot about her upcoming birthday, it was in about a week and she had not thought of anything she wanted.

"I'm not sure, I guess whatever you guys want to get me. I really don't care. But I need some new pictures." At this the girls grinned, and looked at the east wall of Sango's room. Her entire wall was littered with pictures. It was her version of a photo album. There were one's from the day she was born, her first birthday, the day she met Inuyasha, her grade school graduation, her first time running into a wall, her first bike ride, her holding her little brother Kohaku, any memory you could think of was on that wall. But five pictures weren't there.

They sat on her nightstand each framed in silver and polished weekly. The first was a picture of her family, her father stood behind her mother who was holding an infant Kohaku with Sango standing by her side. It was the only photo she had the of the whole family. Three months after that day her mother died in a car accident.

The next two pictures were of her friends. One was of the first day they had all gotten together over at Kouga's house, they were in the seventh grade and all standing in line from shortest to tallest, each smiling at the camera. The picture next to that was a more recent photo of the group taken just last year. The girls were all sitting on swings at a park and the each boy was standing behind a girl their hands resting on their shoulders. Inuyasha behind Sango, Kouga behind Ayame and Miroku behind Kagome. They were all grinning like mad and looked like they were having the time of their lives just sitting together.

The last of the pictures contained only two people. In the first was Sango and Inuyasha at the age of six. They had visited an ice cream parlor that day and the two children each had a chocolate ice cream cone in their hand with the sticky sweet smeared all over their faces. Inuyasha had his arm draped over Sango's shoulder and they were grinning trying not to let the scoops of ice cream hit the floor.

The very last of the pictures was of the same two people, taken at Sango's last birthday. A smirking Inuyasha was giving Sango a piggyback ride with said girl holding on to his shoulders, laughing her head off.

"Pictures are the last thing you need Sango," Ayame said strumming on Sango's guitar which had been laying on her bed. Kagome interrupted.

"But Ayame, a picture speaks a thousand words."

"So? Sango has like a thousand pictures, that's a lot of words. Anyway in my opinion, the person IN the picture is a bit more important. The picture will eventually fade, but the memory lives on forever in the person." Sango smiled at Ayame liking the way she put it. But Sango had another reason for keeping the photos. She was afraid. Afraid that someday, the people in those photos will no longer be here and the only thing she will have left are the pictures. It was a way of remembering. She glanced at the picture of the six friends on the swing set, no, she couldn't stand to lose them. Casting the dark idea from her mind she returned her gaze to her two guests and found that they had fallen asleep on her bed about two feet away from each other. She grinned and plopped down between them and rested her head on Ayame's shoulder. She sighed and closing her eyes drifted off to sleep…… Had she stayed awake five minutes longer she would have heard the soft click of a window opening and seen a silver haired boy slowly tiptoe into the room from a tree branch outside the room. Silently the boy walked over to the east wall and with amber eyes slowly scanned the wall, finding what he was looking for he took off one of the pictures that was stuck to the wall and quickly pocketed it. Quietly he walked back to the window and climbed back out then down the tree. Softly as to not wake anyone he hit the ground and started the trek back to his house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**DONE! That one was a doozy folks and I didn't put all I wanted into it but over all I feel I got the important stuff through. And I know what you all are thinking and no this guy is not stalker or any kind of peeping tom O.K.? It's an important part in the story. Did you like it? I sure hope so. It was kinda short but I think from now on I'll write shorter chapters but there will be more of them so it'll be ok. Tell me what you think of the idea. Oh and for all of you that haven't seen the move "Love Actually" OMG! You have got to see this movie! Guys, it is a chick flick so be warned but it is one of my fave movies of all time! Well I hope to get a lot of reviews. Remember at least eight, or I don't update. HEY THAT RHYMES! **

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


	5. I hate the mornings

Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! It's because of them I am writing today. And now I will respond to some of my wonderful reviewers.

**Moggy201484271612345: You don't like it? (tears start to well up) Well then I'll make this one extra good just for you! (Goes off to cry in a corner)**

**High-off-life: I love your username! Thank you for liking my story and obviously I did get my 8 reviews or I wouldn't be writing this chappie!**

**Trinity: Now if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?**

**Ash the Twisted : YOU SO ROCK! Seriously you totally made my day when I read ur review! Did I really make you like that pairing? And yes, just for you I will add a bit more Kag/Miro. Thank you soooooooo much!**

**Youkosangohiei: Um…thank you? (starts to back up from computer) Now no one likes threats so why don't you just sit back and read the chapter and pleeeez don't hurt me!**

**Blonde-baby: NEVER LOSE HOPE!**

**Alee: It lost the funny? Well those chapters weren't supposed to be funny but now they will be. I hope.**

_WHEW_ ****That was tough. Now that I feel all happy and stuff becuz you guys liked my last chapter I'm gonna go write another! YEAH! Free bags of Doritos for all my spectacular reviewers! (THROWS BAGS OF DORITOS THROUGH COMPUTER SCREENS)

Disclaimer: My attorneys still working on it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ayame's eyes fluttered open as she started to awake from her slumber. The first thing her brown orbs saw were the bright rays of the sun, she groaned and slowly sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. Looking to her left she found the forms of her still sleeping friends, sighing she half rolled off the bed and tumbled to her over night bag. Not really caring what she got out she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the warm water and jumped (not literally) into the shower. Ten minutes later she stepped out pulled on her clothes. Walking into her room she could see that both Ayame and Kagome were up. Kagome looked up between lidded eyes and managed a "cute outfit" before heading into the bathroom herself with her over night bag. Ayame looked down at her self taking in her outfit, she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt with the words 'Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them.' and a picture to go along with it.

Looking over at Sango she grinned at the sight. Sango was leaning against her dresser hair messed around her face playing an air guitar while she slept. Giggling Ayame walked over to her friend and gently shook her shoulders, Sango's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight "I'm up, I'm up!" She glanced at her cell phone which was laying on the dresser and read what it said. 8:00. "I'm asleep, I'm asleep." She set her head back on the dresser and started to drift back into dreamland. Sighing Ayame picked up her friends clothes that she had previously laid out on her desk and took it to the bathroom down the hall then went back to the room and draping one of Sango's arms around her neck dragged her friend into the bathtub. Setting her down gently so as not to wake her Ayame looked at the face of her sleeping friend. Awwwwww. Oh well. She turned the cold water on full blast.

"AYAMEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ayame flew down the stairs and slid into the kitchen. She turned on the radio that was sitting on the counter and while singing along to Yellow Card's 'Gifts and Curses' walked over to the fridge. She stuck her head in ham, turkey, left over spaghetti, she went to the cupboard and looked in there. Spaghetti O's, Mac and Cheese, cake mix, and some crackers. Why did this family have nothing to eat? Oh well, grabbing a box of Cheerios she poured herself a bowl and sat down at the island in the center of the room. Munching happily she bobbed her head to the rhythm of the song and glanced up when she saw Kagome walk in Sango on her heels. Kagome was wearing another one of her school girl outfits (where does she get these?) Sango was wearing a white hoodie with a picture of a silver dragon on the front with the word 'dragon' written in silver flames. She also wore a black skirt that went just above her knees with a lot of zippers surrounding the whole thing, she was temporarily wearing only socks. Sango glared at Ayame

"I would love to know dear Ayame why it is that you felt the need to throw me into a tub and put cold water on me?" Ayame adverted her eyes.

"Well you see I didn't _throw _you in the tub. I set you, GENTLY might I add, into the bath."

"And this gives you reason to wake me up at EIGHT IN THE MORNING! "

Kagome blinked at her and turning grabbed the Cheerios from Sango who had just gotten done pouring her self a bowl and sat on a chair. "So what should we do today guys? Go to the pool? Go to the mall? Go and-" **_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _**.

Kagome stopped and walked into the living room to open the door while Ayame and Sango went back to eating their cereal Sango not forgetting to glare at the red head the entire time. The room suddenly got crowded when Kagome returned with all the guys trailing behind her. Miroku and Inuyasha sat on either side of Sango while Kouga sat on a stool across from Sango Ayame one stool to his right and smirked at the angry girl.

"Hey San, what's got you all fired today?" Sango bit down hard on a bite of cheerios and just glared at the good looking boy.

"Oh it's nothing Kouga," Kagome giggled "She just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." At this comment Ayame and Kagome started to crack up, both leaning on Kouga's shoulders so they wouldn't fall off their stools. Sango slammed down her spoon.

"THAT'S IT!" She got up from her chair and ran towards her friends who dashed out of the room. "YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY DO YA? WE'LL SEE HOW FUNNY YOU THINK IT IS WHEN I CATCH YOU!"

The boys stared after the retreating form of the angry girl and blinked.

"Remind me again why we're friends with them? I mean it's obvious they all have mental issues." Miroku asked reaching for Kagome's bowl of Cheerios. Kouga chuckled but agreed whole heartedly.

"I hear ya man. Those three are a piece of work." he turned to his silver headed friend. "So what ya gonna buy Sango?" Inuyasha looked at his friend as if he had grown another head.

"Buy her? What are ya talkin' about? Why would I buy her something?" Miroku grinned.

"Oh come on Inuyasha were getting a little old for the 'what on earth are you talking about' act. We know that you know." Inuyasha looked around confused.

"Yeah" Kouga said "Even _you_ aren't stupid enough to forget Inuyasha." Inuyasha was looking frantic, if Kouga _and_ Miroku knew what was happening he must really be out of the loop or his I.Q. just dropped like twenty points. There was a silence in the room and slowly it dawned on the two boys what had happened. He had forgot Sango's birthday. They gaped at him eyes bulging when Kagome and Ayame walked into the room and took their seats beside Kouga, Kagome digging into her bowl of Cheerios. They looked at Kouga and Miroku.

"Um….. Are you guys ok?" The boys just stared at Inuyasha whose temper was beginning to rise.

"What the hell are the two of you looking at? You look like grew fangs and ears or something!" Just to make sure he put his hands to his mouth and head. Nope. Nothing.

The girls were getting worried. Ayame leaned across her stool and pulled on Kouga's ponytail.

"Kouga? Are you alright?" She waved her hand in front of his face "Kooooougaaaaaa." Kagome walked over to Miroku and pulled on his rat tail.

"Miro snap out of it! What'd he do?" Miroku opened his mouth as if to speak but he closed it a few seconds later. Ayame fully turned Kouga in his stool and asked the same question. Looking at Ayame instead of Inuyasha seemed to get Kouga out of his trance, he blinked.

"He is so busted." He looked over at the boy again but this time only grinned. "Just be happy those two don't know." He pointed at the girls.

"Know what?" Ayame demanded "What do you guys know that we don't?" Kouga smirked, happy that it was for once Inuyasha that was gonna get in trouble.

"He forgot Sango's birthday." Inuyasha's face visibly paled. No way. There was no way he had forgotten his best friends birthday. But as he thought about it he didn't recall even his mind passing over the day. Well didn't he feel lousy. He looked to Ayame and Kagome. They were livid.

"You what!"

"Oh shit." He was just about to run off and go find Sango when said girl walked through the door. Her eyes were ablaze and duct tape was hanging from her mouth, wrist and ankles. She scowled and surveyed all in the room. Inuyasha thought she had over heard the conversation started to defend himself. "Now calm down Sango just remember-" "Don't go trying to defend them Inu." Sango whispered popping her neck. _Them? _"They woke me up at eight in the morning and then had the _audacity _to beg for their lives right before I was about to severely hurt them. Then they duct taped me and put me in the closet and locked the door! They don't deserve to live!" It was then she lunged at Ayame, who was the closet person to her. Ayame shrieked and dodged out of the way then went to hide behind Kouga who stood in front of her. Kagome scampered from the rabid girl and clung to Miroku in fear. Miroku who had until then still been stunned noticed Kagome clinging to his shirt and put his arm around her shoulders. "Well Kagome I didn't know you were that eager." Kagome slapped him but did not remove his arm as Sango attacked once again. Sango was just about to grab Kagome when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Bewildered she turned her head frantically to see her best friend holding her.

"Inuyasha you put me down this instant! I need to murder them!" She wriggled and squirmed in his arms but Inuyasha fought to keep hold of her, she was a strong girl. He leaned back and sat down in his stool Sango in his lap.

"Sango calm down! They didn't mean it! OK well they did, but you were attacking them! Now if you just let them apologize I'm sure everything will be just fine!" Sango moved in his arms a bit more but when she found escape futile she sighed and with a scowl leaned back onto Inuyasha's strong chest arms crossed.

"I'm waiting." Kagome and Ayame exchanged glances. They slowly peeked from over the boys shoulders. Kagome slowly removed her hands from Miroku's shirt but his arm still lingered on her shoulders. Ayame gulped.

"Sango we are really sorry. I-I mean it was all just in fun. But we also kinda had to do it because…."She faltered and looked to Kagome "Why don't you tell her why we did it Kags?" Kagome just stood there for a second before responding.

"Um… we were….." She looked around the kitchen for help and spotted the calendar with Sango's birthday in a circle " Because we had to make sure you didn't spy on us while we were shopping for your birthday presents." She smiled and glanced at Ayame. "Right Yams?"

"Um no we just did it cuz- OW" She rubbed the spot where Kouga had elbowed her in the gut. "Yeah we just wanted to make sure while we were all at the mall you didn't wake up and like you know, follow us." Sango quirked an eyebrow still in Inuyasha's lap.

"Uh huh. And if all of you were out shopping for my birthday then who was gonna 'watch over me' to make sure I just didn't follow you into the store?" UH OH.

"Inuyasha." Everyone turned to Miroku. "Well you see he already bought your present and we thought, hey why not have him baby-sit you while we go shopping?" Sango turned in said boys lap.

"Is this true?" Inuyasha looked to the rest of his friends who were all vigorously nodding their heads.

"Yeah. That was the plan. Of course the bath tub thing wasn't planned but you get the gist."

"You already bought my birthday gift and everything? That's very unlike you."

"What are you s-serious" he stuttered "I've had it for a while now I just, you know, hid it real good." He thought for sure she would see through his lie but she just smiled.

"Alright" She turned to the rest of her friends "But after all this you guys all better buy me the best present ever." They laughed nervously.

"Sooo," Ayame started "To the mall?"

"To the mall!" Everyone said in unison. Ayame and Kouga both got up and walked out the front door to Inuyasha's car in the driveway. Inuyasha released his hold on Sango and she slid off his lap to the floor. Grabbing her shoes she headed out the door also, Inuyahsa's hand on her shoulder. Kagome and Miroku were last, closing the door behind them, Miroku's hand still on her shoulder. And for the life of both Kagome and Sango they couldn't figure out why, on both their cheeks, there was a slight blush.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**HAHA! I have finished it! Did you all enjoy? I hope so. There really was no point to this chapter except to explain that Inuyasha forgot Sango's birthday and why they are going to the mall. It's lucky Sango didn't find out her best friend forgot about her birthday. If that were me I'd be pissed. Like I said no point to the chapter but whatever. Is eight reviews too many to ask for? Tell me. This was fun. You know the whole writing the chapter thing. We should do it again some time.**

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


	6. Another trip to the mall

**Here I am. Once again! I'm writing a chapter! Can't deny, it can't pretend. JUST OPEN YOUR EYES! HEHEHE. I love this job. So now to thank my lovely six reviewers. **

_**Amanda: You like my story? YEAH! Oh and by the way, my birthdays in November…..haha.**_

_**GothOnTheInside824: Another person that likes my story! Whoopee! I love Green Day so I had to put one of their songs in.**_

_**Yuka Kitsune: Why thank you oh kind one.**_

_**Moggy201484271612345: Oh don't feel crummy! The boys are a key part in the story so it must seem weird without them. How will Inu save himself? We'll get to that later. Will Sango find out? We'll get to that later. What are you assuming? Cuz I think u might be right.**_

_**Kasha the Wind Sorceress : Now I can't really tell you that now can I?**_

_**Trinity: Geez. They put you in a straight jacket one time and they never let you forget it. HEHE. I did have a small case of writers block but that is all over now. At least for this story. I have the rest of this story figured out. Now I just need to type and update it……**_

**Once again thank you to ALL my reviewers. And yes ladies and gentlemen you too can become a reviewer and not just a reader. How you ask? REVIEW! Please?**

**_Italics:_ thoughts**

**_Italics that are bold: _The evil voice in your head**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha And Co. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The six friends clambered out of their car and onto the cool cement, and gathered in front of the main doors leading inside. Kouga stood before the group.

"Alright so how we gonna do this? Obviously Inuyasha has to be with Sango so just the usual pars then?" There was a murmur of agreement by four of the friends but one disagreed.

"So I really need Inuyasha to baby-sit me?" Sango asked annoyed, "This is my _eighteenth _ birthday you're shopping for. Don't I get a little more credit?"

"Nope," Kouga said, shaking his head "We all know I f we let you go by yourself you'll follow one of us into the stores."

"I will not!" Sango cried defensively "You're making me sound like a five year old!"

"That's because you act like a five year old and we know you'll follow us into the stores cuz you did it last year."  
"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Kouga said "Let's all meet at the food court in two hours. Sound fair?" Everyone agreed and the tree groups went their separate ways.

0o0

**_Later with Kagome and Miroku…._**

Kagome strolled down the aisles of a small antique store, Miroku at her heels.

"What so you get someone for their 18th birthday?" Miroku pondered aloud.

"Well" Kagome offered, "What'd you buy me, Kouga and Inuyasha?" Miroku thought back.

"For Inuyasha a CD…Kouga that Math Geeks can be hott to' book and for you. Well that bracelet you're wearing." He took hold of Kagome's wrist to show the slim, silver bracelet decorated with small stars and moons. Kagome smiled at him but her smile quickly turned upside down when she felt a hand resting on her butt.

"Pervert!" Kagome screeched, slapping the boy across the face. Furious she stormed off to the opposite end of the store, blushing the whole time. _Stupid ignorant buffoon. Holding my hand just so he can cop a feel! OOOOHHHH! He makes me so angry with his perverted ness, and horrible corny jokes, and that dumb playful demeanor, and that stupid grin, and those horrid good looks and those lovely violet eyes._

"Argh!" She stomped her feet and turned in circles "They're not lovely, they're hideous! They're horrid, they're-"

"Wow. What ever you're talkin about must be pretty awful" A voice from behind her said. She stopped turning and looked into the exact pair of violet eyes she had been speaking of.

"That's just it. They're not ugly. I just really wish they would be." She plopped down on an old couch Miroku following suit.

"Well I wish I could make whatever it is that's so lovely absolutely hideous so you'd be happy." Miroku offered glancing at his female companion. Kagome rolled her eyes. Those stormy orbs moved over a bookcase which she happened to glance at the second from the top shelf, and found her present for Sango.

"Aha!" she yelled jumping up and running to the bookcase. She stood on her tip toes and barely reached the shelf, she strained her arm further but to no avail. She sighed and was about to turn around in defeat when she felt a large hand on the small of her back. Then she felt someone lean over her their chest against her back, she looked up to find Miroku grabbing Sango's soon-to-be-gift with his other hand. Blushing furiously at of her friend Kagome quickly looked to the floor but was still very aware of the boy's presence feeling the heat of his body against her own. After what seemed like an eternity but what couldn't have been more than ten seconds, Kagome felt Miroku move away from her one hand still on the small of her back. She turned to face him and he handed her the object while she mumbled her thanks still looking at the floor,.

"What?" He asked, he gently lifted her chin up with his free hand making her look into his eyes " I couldn't understand you. You were mumbling."

"Um…I said thanks. One day I'll grow out of this curse that is shortness." Miroku chuckled and letting go of her chin applied more pressure on the small of her vack steering her towards the cashier.

"Well let's pay for this thing and get outta here. I'm never gonna find San a gift in here. It's beyond me how you did. Great idea though." Kagome, having gathered her wits about her now, smiled.

"Thanks. It just seems perfect." She walked up to the cashier shocked at her disappointment of having Miroku's hand leave her. She handed the money to cashier. Leaving the store bag in hand Kagome turned to Miroku.

"Well I'm done. Where do you wanna go for Sango? The CD store?" Miroku grinned mischievously.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Victoria Secret." Kagome's slap echoed throughout the mall and Miroku stood there clutching his face watching Kagome walk off angrily.

"Kagome wait up!" he cried jogging after her, "Hey Kagome slow down! Kagome!"

0o0

_**A little later with Ayame and Kouga……**_

_Why me?_ Ayame thought to herself _Why did I have to like one of my friends? Well at least I'm not alone. Kagome will soon figure out how she feels about Miro, and Sango…well I'm not too sure about her any more._ Ayame was walking down the aisle of one of the many music stores in the large mall browsing for her friend. She looked over her shoulder for Kouga, only to find him smiling and talking to a store clerk his arm leaning on the wall above her. _Not only did I have to like one of my friends _she thought sourly _I had to like the one that doesn't even know I exist. The only reason I'm here with him now is because Inu had to stay with San and Kag automatically went with Miro. _Sighing Ayame started to browse through the extensive single cd collection the store had. **The Trouble with Love Is, That's the Way Love Should Be, Unforgettable with Love, Life and Love. **Argg!

"Is this some sort of sign?" Ayame asked quietly to no one in particular. Deciding to get some of the love titles out of her head Ayame walked over to the nearest wall and started banging her head against it.

"If this **_BANG_** doesn't help **_BANG_** nothing **_BANG_**will!." She once again hit her head against the soft wall. Wait? _Soft wall? _Turning to her right she cracked upon one eye that had previously been shut, just to find the reason for all her misery. The black haired boy was staring at her, his hand where the wall should be, as if she had lost her mind, which she probably had.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I hear it can cause brain damage." Ayame lifted her head off his hand and fully faced him.

"Yeah well this is my form of therapy so just back off."

"Is that why there's a dent in your living room wall?" he replied jokingly. She swatted his arm playfully causing him to grin.

"So any luck finding San a pres?"

"Nope," Ayame said sighing "You?"

"Nothing. I didn't know this girl was so hard to shop for, this is what? The fifth store we've been in?"

"Seventh," Ayame corrected him absentmindedly, staring off into space. She was so absorbed in her thinking she didn't even notice a person walking towards her. She didn't even spare him a glance 'til he lightly tapped her on her shoulder. It was one of the workers in the store, he was tall and tan with shaggy brown hair.

"Um sorry to disturb you ma'am but is there a problem here? One of my co-workers said he saw you uh…banging your hand against the wall?" Ayame blushed a pretty shade of pink and pulled on a ring on her pinky finger.

"Oh yeah um, sorry about that I was just uh…..frustrated. That's all."

"Are you sure? Cuz I think you got a cut just above your eyebrow," he tentatively reached out a hand and touched her temple lightly. Ayame felt a sharp sting and pressed her own fingers to her head, bringing them to her face she saw that they were indeed touched with blood.

"If you want we have a first aid kit behind the counter. I can fix that up for you. If you want of course." He added the last part a bit rushed. Ayame smiled prettily.

"Thanks, that'd be great." She followed the cute guy behind the counter leaving Kouga to standing alone. _What's she doing_ he wondered watching Ayame giggle quietly at something the boy had said. _Were suppose to be shopping for Sango not….not flirting with the workers! _

_**Ah but isn't that what you were doing? **_said an evil little voice in his head.

_No _he thought defensively _I was just asking her where the Yellow Card CD was!_

_**Bull. You were flirting with her and you knew Ayame saw you. So what's the big deal with her doing the same thing?**_

_NOTHING! It's just, does she have to be so obvious about it? _He watched as Ayame blushed even harder as the boy leaned slightly towards her so he could reach her forehead. _I mean just look at her! At least I was discreet!_

_**Oh yeah, that was REAL discreet. **_

_Will you just shut up! She's coming back over!_

_**You do realize you've had a complete conversation with your self right? You do know that's the first sign of insanity right?**_

"Hey Yams. You ready?" Kouga asked casually trying to get the words of his evil voice out of his head.

"Almost." She replied cheerily " David gave me this really great idea for Sango's gift. He said it was right over here….." she started walking off in the direction of the item

"_David_?" Kouga sputtered loudly following the red head, "So you're on a first name basis now?" Ayame looked over her shoulder at the boy giving him a questioning look.

"He was wearing a name tag."

"Oh."

They reached their destination and Ayame plucked the gift off a shelf then started walking back to the counter where 'David' was waiting behind the cash register. Kouga scowled and watched as the girl walked up to the boy happily and grinned at him. They exchanged a few words while David rang up the gift, finally after the gift had been placed in a bag and Ayame had blushed a good three times, said girl reached for a piece of paper and grabbing a nearby pen quickly scribbled something on the piece of paper and handed it to the boy. Kouga's eyes bulged as his friend came towards him, she stopped in front of him and cocked her head to the side.

"Are you alright Kouga?"

"You gave him your number?" he cried, not caring about the volume of his voice which had caused several people to look their way. Luckily David wasn't one of them.

"Shhhh. Not so loud Kouga! Geez, and yeah, I gave him my number. So what?"

"So what? So what?" **_Yeah so what? _**Kouga groaned.

_I thought I told you to shut up. _

_**Yeah, well I didn't listen. But what's the big deal? She gave him her number? So what? Does it matter?**_

"Yes it matters!" Kouga said sharply. Aloud.

"Um… I never said it didn't." Ayame said lifting her eyebrow "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine." he huffed crossing his arms "Just peachy." She looked at him a while longer before shrugging.

"Alright. If you say so." She looped one of her arms through his and started walking towards the exit of the store. "So where you wanna go next? You still gotta buy your gift."

"Anywhere." Kouga replied not removing her arm as was his usual routine.

"Well maybe we should take you to the drug store. Cuz you are acting really weird and I think only heavy medication can fix it." Not finding the underlying joke Kouga just nodded and headed off the Larry's drug store his arm still linked with Ayame's.

0o0

_**Later still with Inuyasha and Sango…..**_

Sango sighed audibly walking along side her companion swinging her arms to the mall music. She glanced over to Inuyasha who was walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets a determined look upon his face.

"What ya thinking about?" she inquired, "You've been looking in the all of the windows and going into the most 'interesting' stores. What's up?"

"N-Nothing. I-I just wanted to make s-sure that none of the guys were in any of the stores or walking around with their gifts out of the bags or anything." He looked over at her to see if he truly believed him. It appeared as if his lie had worked. For now.

"Well I'm bored. Can't we go DO something?"

"Will ya quit complaining wench! If you weren't so damn nosy then I wouldn't have to baby-sit you and neither of us would be in this mess."

"Touchy. Didn't mean to get ya all fired at me." They continued walking in companionable silence for a while until Sango got bored again.

"Can we go get ice cream or something! I think this is the third time we've walked by that stupid jewelry store!"

"Will it at least get you to shut up?" Inuyasha growled. Sango nodded happily and grabbed his hand like a small girl and started pulling him towards the ice cream parlor a few feet away. There was a line. Inuyasha growled in annoyance, to which Sango giggled.

"What's so damn funny? I hate lines and you know it!"

"It'd help if you weren't the most impatient person on the planet." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes " I was just thinking of the way you made that growling noise. It just is so…..you." He looked at her. She moved up in the line trying to think of a way to explain it to him. "Well what do you think reminds you the most of me? That is just truly unique to me?"

"Your laugh." Inuyasha replied instantly, surprising even himself.

"Really?" He nodded. "Well that's what your little growling noise is to me. You are the only person I know that growls and it's just…..you."

"Keh. Whatever you say girl." Sango smiled, moving forward in the line again.

"That too. The way you say that is just what makes your personality."

"Oh really? And what exactly is my personality like?" He didn't get a direct answer because they were at the head of the line and both ordered their cones. Inuyasha with plain vanilla and Sango with chocolate. They kept walking and arrived at the food court a few minutes later. They were about half an hour early so they sat at a small table just for the two of them and continued to lick their cones.

"It's hot in here!" Sango whined which was unusual for her but the stress of not knowing her presents was getting to her.

"Why don't you take off your hoodie then?" Inuyasha suggested taking a lick of his ice cream cone. Sango took his advice and handed him her cone so she could slip out of the long sleeve hoodie. She was wearing a tight red tank top underneath, which started to lift revealing her flat stomach as she removed her sweatshirt. Acting quickly, noticing the looks some of the nearby teenage boys were giving his best friend, Inyasha put both cones in his right hand and using his left carefully held Sango's tank in place. After taking off her hoodie Sango realized what the boy was doing and blushed a shade of red.

"Thanks." She all but whispered giving him a small smile. Inuyasha noticing his hand still slightly against her stomach and still holding her shirt hastily pulled it down and took away his hand. He nodded in recognition and handed back her chocolate cone.

"You never answered my question." Inuyasha stated trying to change the subject while looking at Sango.

"Oh? What question was that?"

"What's my personality like?" Sango took another lick from her cone before answering. "Well first off you're very strong, both physically and emotionally. You can be very stubborn," Inuyasha looked offended so Sango scooched her chair closer towards his so they were shoulder to shoulder. "I mean stubborn in a good way."

"Can you be stubborn in a good way?"

"Well obviously because you accomplished it. Now where was I….. Oh yeah. So your stubborn, well so am I. You're incredibly smart and you are a very sweet guy. Despite your attitude problems and tough guy appearance you can be very caring and kind. Now don't get me wrong, you can knock the stuffing out of just about anyone and you are an extremely brusque person but while you're rough around the edges you're a pretty incredible guy." She added this last bit kinda quiet, looking at her ice cream instead of the person she was talking to.

"Thanks." He said suddenly looking at the girl beside him, "I know a lot of people wouldn't dig deep enough to find out what I'm really like and I just wanted to say, well thanks. You said a lot of really great things."

"Just telling it like it is," Sango said smiling but cocked her head at the boy. It was very, no extremely rare for him to show any of his feelings this freely. He was very much like his brother in that sense, she just never told him this. She shook her head and finished off the rest of her cone just in time to see her four friends coming towards them. They were all carrying bags. Sango was about to jump out of her seat but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"I did not spend two hours baby-sitting you just so you could spoil it in the first five minutes they get back. Now sit your ass back down and be a good girl." Sango stuck her tongue out at him in a very childish manner but grinned none the less and sat back down in her chair.

"So" Miroku said pulling a chair from another table and sitting beside Sango "Did you two have fun while we were away."

"No." Inuyasha grumbled "She complained the whole time. You were right Kouga she does act like a five your old."

"Yeah well she's an adorable little five your old aren't you Sango-chan?" Ayame cooed pulling playfully on one of Sango's cheeks. Sango rolled her eyes.

"So what'd you guys get me?" She tried to peer at the side of Miroku's bag for a store label but it was just a plain paper sack. Glancing around she noticed all her friends had plain brown bags. "You guys!" She whined "That's cheating!"

"No it's not," Kagome answered "It's just using Kouga's intelligence against you." Sango glared at Kouga as everyone stood to leave gathering their bags.

"I hate you." Kouga wrapped an arm around the mad girl's shoulders causing Ayame to look to the ground. This didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired boy by her side.

"Yeah, well it's a shorta love hate realationship we've got going on here San."

"Emphasize on the hate." Everyone laughed, and Inuyasha shook his head at his friends antics careful to watch Ayame's reaction. He happened to glance past Ayame as they passed a store and in the window he found the perfect present for Sango. He stopped in his tracks and reached an arm out in order to stop Ayame as well. He leaned over and whispered in her ear causing the rest of the group to falter. After hearing the boys plan Ayame giggled and grinned widely.

"I do believe that's the best idea you've ever had Inu!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but I've heard I'm pretty smart so you never know." Sango smiled. Once the group started again Inuyasha held Ayame back a little bit longer til they were out of ear shot of the others.

"Hey Yams, do you think you could come back to the mall with me later to help get San her present. I'm not too comfortable holding those things. I'm afraid I'll break it." Ayame smirked.

"That's not surprising. I'm always afraid you'll break me one of these times when you hug me." Inuyasha chuckled.

"So will you help me?" Ayame nodded, "Oh and Yams?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You really shouldn't let little things like that get ya down" he said pointing to Kouga's back. "If he's too blind to see the great thing that's in front of him, well then that's his problem." Ayame wrapped the boy in a huge hug at his words. He returned the hug.

"Thanks Inu"

"Anytime."

"Will you two hurry up!" Kouga shouted wanting them to stop for some reason.

"Yeah," Sango yelled surprising herself. The two friends let go and jogged up to the rest and walked out the doors of the mall.

0o0

_**At about six o'clock that evening back in the mall……**_

Ayame and Inuyasha walked back to the window of the store Inuyasha had spotted earlier and checked to make sure the gift was still there. It was. They walked through the doors and up to the cashier.

"We'd like the white one in the window please." Ayame said politely.

"They're two white ones," the clerk said

"The one with red." Inuysha said firmly, the clerk nodded and plucked the gift out of the window display. He tried handing it to Inuyasha but he simply pointed at Ayame who laughed. They got a few more items from the store then walked back out to Inuyasha's awaiting vehicle. Inuyasha opened the door for Ayame so she wouldn't have to, she smiled appreciatively. Once in the car Ayame set the gift on her lap and looked at it. Inuyasha opened his own door and hopped in closing it behind him and starting the car.

"Why'd you get her this if you don't really like it too much?" Ayame asked placing her head on the present.

"Because I know Sango will." Inuyasha answered simply. Ayame nodded understandingly.

"O.K." She said while they turned on her street "But why red?" She gestured down at her lap to emphasize. Inuyasha grinned.

"Because it's my favorite color." They pulled into Ayame's driveway and she looked to the boy.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"I'll have to keep it in my room and she just won't be able to come over for a while. Will you make sure she doesn't?" Ayame nodded. "Thanks. Um….why don't you put it in the box the worker gave us." Ayame turned to the back seat making sure to hold on tight to the gift close to her chest and started rummaging through the bag.

"Here we go." She brought the box to the front and carefully placed the gift in it. She opened her door and put the box in the passengers seat and closed the door so it wouldn't fall out. Inuyasha rolled down the window.

"Thanks again Yams. I really don't like those things."

"It's going to spend the next week sitting in your room. So you better get used to it." Inuyasha snorted and started pulling out of the driveway.

"Hold on Inu." Ayame said "Do you realize that Sango's outfit for today and your gift for her…."

"Yeah" Inuyasha said grinning. "That's why I saw it, it reminded me of her today." Ayame giggled.

"Well I'll see ya at school tomorrow kay Inu?"

"Sure thing. See ya." With that he rolled out of her driveway but made sure she got safely into her house before exiting off the street. He looked down at the box and sighed. This was gonna be a long week.

"Why couldn't I have just gotten her a sweater?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**Another chapter over and done with. But don't worry this story is far from over. So did you guys like it? Can any of you guess Inu's present for Sango? Hmmmmmm. Well like I said in my other fic I no longer ask for eight reviews. But I would still REALLY, REALLY, _REALLY _appreciate it. Once again I am not too proud to beg. **

**Love,  
TheAngelsShadow**


	7. The new girl

**Hey there readers! And hey to all you reviewers too! Some of you tried to guess what Inuyasha bought Sango but I'm not gonna tell you if you were right or not. Sorry! But here are some responses to some of the reviewers.**

**Yuka Kitsune: (takes a deep bow) Yes oh kind one. Thank you beyond words. (falls over after bowing too deep)**

**Dark-Magic67: Why thank you. No I don't think you have reviewed before. I hope I write up to your standards!**

**Moggy201484271612345: yes the jealousy will soon run rampant. I just love the word keh. Keh. Hehehe**

**kitten chow: You'll find out. **

**anguished heart: I'm updating!**

**Icygirl2: Your welcome! I hope you like it.**

**Zero Tribal: Thank you for the compliment! I'll try to do a good job.**

**GothOnTheInside824: YOU GOT SOMEONE TO READ MY STORY! You so rock! **

**Now this chapter is gonna spice the story up a bit. Oh the drama. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the poem 'Road Less Traveled' by Robert Frost or the lyrics to the song 'My World' by Avril Lavigne.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango groaned as she trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Today her attire consisted of jeans, a black tee that said 'Do I look like a freakin people person?' and some black converses. She reached into the cabinet to get one of those cereal bars but all she grabbed was air. _I hate Mondays_. Sighing she decided to get something at Kagome's, grabbing her keys and backpack she jogged out the door and over to her friends house. Throwing her bag in the car Sango went up to the front door and rang the bell . The door swung open violently and hit Sango full force sending her careening to the ground.

"I'm ready Sango!" Kagome called "Sango?" she glanced at the ground and saw a disgruntled Sango standing up and rubbing her forehead. "Sango are you alright?" Sango glared.

"I hate Mondays." the two friends went over to the car and sped off.

A few minutes later the duo arrived in front of the school, they grabbed their bags and headed to their lockers where their other friends were waiting.

"Hey guys," Ayame called cheerfully wearing a baby blue one sleeved tank and black jeans. She glanced questionally at Sango. "You OK San? You look grumpy." Sango didn't answer, but tried opening her locker. Then she tried again. And again. But the stupid thing just wouldn't open!

"Can someone open my locker for me?" She whined. Inuyasha reached over her shoulder and twirled the lock a couple of times opening the locker easily. Sango grabbed her books and shoved her backpack into the cramped space.

"Thanks Yash." she turned and looked up at him. "Hey what happened to your face?" She brought her hand up to his face and carefully touched a scratch across his left cheek. Inuyasha adverted his eyes.

"Um…well, you know that tree in our back yard? Well, you see I was uh…climbing it and one of the braches cut me while I was climbing." He looked sheepishly at his friend, while Ayame snickered into her hand. Inuyasha glared.

"A tree?" Sango asked putting her hand on her hip "Do you really expect me to believe that? You were climbing a tree and a _branch_ did that to you? Now what really happened?" Inuyasha opened his mouth scrambling for an answer when the intercom over head blared.

"Sango Slayer, please come to the office. Sango Slayer." The group all looked at the raven haired girl questionally.

"What'd you do San?" Kouga asked smirking

"Nothing!" Sango proclaimed "At least…I don't think so."

"Sango," Miroku said grabbing both of Sango's hands causing her books to fall to the floor. " The only crime you have committed here is being so beautiful." Kouga rolled his eyes and pried Miroku's hands off Sango's.

"Miroku you perv."

"Now since you made her drop all of her stuff you can pick it up and take it to class for her." Ayame smirked. Miroku grumbled something that sounded oddly like child labor but obligingly bent down and started gathering the scattered materials.

"Thanks Miroku, but I gotta go see what this is all about. See you in class!" With that she sprinted off towards the office, but before she turned the corner she could hear Inuyasha going off on Ayame.

"What the hell'd you laugh for!" Sango grinned and continued jogging until just before she reached the office doors. Opening the door Sango walked up to the secretaries desk as the receptionist, Kagura, looked at her.

"Um, I'm Sango Slayer. You wanted me? Kagura nodded.

"Just have a seat over there and the principal will be with you shortly." she gestured to a small waiting area her red eyes glittering. Sango walked over and plopped down into one of the hard plastic chairs, she hated the principals office. But not this was where she got in trouble, well that too, but she hated it for another reason. The receptionist Kagura was the meanest person at Shikon High. Most say she is down right evil. A door to the right opened and out walked the principal Mr. Myoga. He was a short stubby man with a balding spot atop his head. But for being so small he moved from place rather quickly as though he were jumping. He reminded Sango of a flea.

"Ah Miss Slayer you're here." his voice was squeaky. Sango stood up and faced the man. "Miss Slayer I would like you to meet a new student of ours. Miss Kikyo Shikon." Sango looked over the principals shoulder and saw a girl with long straight black hair down to her lower back. Her eyes looked dull and plain while her skin was deathly white. She wore a white blouse and a red knee length wrap around skirt. Sango smiled awkwardly.

"Hi. It's uh, nice to meet you." Kikyo just nodded. Mr. Myoga cleared his throat.

"Miss Slayer I was hoping you'd escort Miss Shikon to her classes and just show her around the school." Without waiting for an answer he smiled. "Well Miss Shikon I hope you enjoy the remainder of the year here. Say hello to Inuyasha for me Miss Slayer. Good day to you both." Then he turned on his heel and seemed to jump into his office. Sango blinked.

"Uh, Ok." she motioned for Kikyo to follow her outside the office doors. Once in the hallway Sango turned to face the new girl.

"Can I see your schedule?" Kikyo obliged and Sango scanned the sheet. "Well you have your first class with me but all the rest you'll probably have to go with one of my friends. That OK?" Kikyo nodded as the bell rang signaling they had eight minutes to get to class, Sango sighed. "Well English is on the other side of the school so we better go." The two started down the hall in an awkward silence.

"So where'd you move from?" Sango questioned trying to strike up a conversation.

"New York. Over in America." Kikyo spoke quietly but still was heard easily.

"America? Cool ." Sango glanced at the books Kikyo was carrying "You're taking that sign language class?" Kikyo nodded

"My parents wanted me to learn another language." she glanced at Sango who was swinging her arms at her side "Why aren't you carrying anything?"

"Oh, a guy named Miroku took them for me. You'll see him, he's in our class. But you might want to watch out for him, he's kinda gropes girls a lot." Kikyo laughed

"You're kidding right?" Sango shot her a look that told her she wasn't.

They stopped in front of a tall door with the word English printed on it.

"Well this is it. The teacher's name is Mr. Davidson and he's pretty laid back. It's a great class." Kikyo smiled and nodded her head. "Class hasn't started yet so we'll have about three or four minutes to get you acquainted with the teacher, my friends, and make sure you get a decent seat. You ready?" Kikyou nodded again. Sango turned and opened the door, their ears were met with the chatter of twenty-three twelfth grade students. Sango smiled reassuringly at the new girl and the two of them headed towards the teacher.

The other five had seated themselves in their normal seats and were chatting amiably when Sango walked in with a girl.

"Hey," Ayame said pointing to her friend "Who's the other girl?" The group all turned and saw the backs of the two girls who were having a conversation with the teacher. Kagome turned back around but the others, along with most of the class, still had their eyes focused on the two girls.

"I dunno," kagome replied doodling on the cover of her notebook "just another new girl I suppose." It was now that the two girls turned and started towards the group, it was the first time the boys had seen what Kikyo looked like.

"Wow." was all either of them managed to get out before the girl was standing in front of them, Sango at her side.

"Guys, it'd like to introduce you to Kikyo Shikon, she just moved here from America. Kikyo this is Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha and the girl with her back to you is named Kagome." Everyone acknowledged her when their name was spoken, the boys having gained control of their hormones for the time being. Sango frowned as Kagome remained silent, her back still to the group. Sango nudged her "Say hi Kags."

"Why?" Kagome asked, receiving questioning looks from her friends " I already saw her last night." Kouga looked between the girls that looked so similar.

"Kikyo do you know Kagome?" Kikyo smiled and sat down in the chair beside Kagome.

"Well I should hope so," she stated, watching Kagome try to stifle a giggle "considering she's my cousin." The group gawked, trying to process the information. Kagome looked up grinning.

" I tried telling you guys but I kept on forgetting." Kagome sheepishly smiled. Just then the bell rang and everybody shuffled to their seats, Kikyo staying beside her cousin, as Mr. Davidson walked to the front of the class.

"I hope you all had a good weekend?" murmurs filled the room, "Alright, alright." Mr. Davidson calmed the class and sat on the edge of his desk, one let dangling off the end. He was the youngest of all the teachers, only twenty-three, and considered the best teacher by the students. Of course his sandy blonde hair, green eyes and excellent physique had nothing to do with it.

" Now as I warned you earlier last week today w will be starting our poetry unit." most of the class groaned and slumped down in their seats "Oh come now, Poetry's not all that bad. Poetry is a wonderful way of expressing yourself. A way to let those around you catch a glimpse of your very soul." Almost all of the girls audible sighed at the man's words. Mr. Davidson pushed off the desk and started walking between the rows of students. "Take Mr. Robert Frost's poem 'The Road Less Traveled', we all had to memorize this poem earlier in the year. Mr. Wind, would you be so kind as to recite the first few lines?" Kouga made a noise of resentment in the back of his throat but started reciting, his deep baritone voice carrying through the room.

_**Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;  
**_

"Excellent. Thank you Mr. Wind. Now who would like to tell me what those lines mean? Bankatsou?" The black haired boy shifted in his seat.

"Um…well this guy's gotta decide which road or path he wants to take."

"Correct. Miss Shikon why are these two paths causing this man so much trouble? Why can't he just choose?" Kikyo blinked

"Well, because he wants to go down both. But odds are they'll take you two separate places and he knows that he'll probably never be given the choice to go down these two roads again."

"Yes, yes." Mr. Davidson paused in front of Ayame's desk, where she had bees staring out the window "So Miss Wolf, based on what your classmates said and how the poem ends what is it the traveler decides and why?" Ayame looked up at the teacher

"Well he chooses the road less traveled, the one that not many have taken. As for why, well I guess he just wanted to be different, not do what everyone else does. At the end of the poem he says choosing that road made all the difference so, I suppose that was the best road for him to take." Mr. Davidson clapped his hands.

"Well said Miss Wolf." He walked to the head of the class and faced his students "Now I have a short in class assignment for you all. Now as you know poems come in ay forms Haikus, regular poems, they don't even have to rhyme! Then you have poems in the form of songs, and even raps." The class snickered "It's true! So I want you all to write a poem in one of the forms I just told you. You have ten minutes." Then Mr. Davidson walked over to the window sill and sat on it watching his class shuffle for paper, pens and pencils. Once all the materials were found the room went silent except for the scratch of pencil on paper….

****"And time," Mr. Davidson announced as he perched on the window sill. "Now who would like to share what they wrote? No volunteers? Well I only need three soooo, Jacob! Thank you for volunteering!" Jacob blinked slowly.

"But I didn't raise my hand."

"You didn't? Oh I must be seeing things again, old age is catching up to me. But since I have you attention why don't you read a bit of your poem to us?" Jacob grunted but polled out a piece of paper form under his bood and cleared his throat.

"The cat sat on the mat." There was an uproar of laughter and Jacob smirked folding up the piece of paper. Mr. Davidson chuckled.

"Poetry in it's simplest form. Miss Shikon why don't you share a bit of your poem to us?" Kikyo nodded and looked at her piece of paper

"I keep reaching my hand out into the air, trying to grab onto what is no longer there."

"Terrific Miss Shikon." He walked down the row and stopped beside Sango's desk and plucked her piece of paper off her books. "Why thank you Miss Slayer for volunteering."

"Oh anytime Mr. Davidson."

"Now Miss Slayer, judging by the way you wrote this poem I am assuming it is in the form of a song?"

"Yes sir"

"Do you mind if I share it? Great I didn't think so!" Mr. Davidson scanned the page "In this poem/song Miss Slayer seems to be talking about her self, how she acts and why. Take this excerpt for example

**_Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend? _**

_**I'm off again in my World**_

He put the paper back on her desk "Is this your excuse for not paying attention in my class Miss Slayer?" the class laughed and Inuyasha poked Sango in the side, for it was well known Sango could more than often be found staring out the window rather than listening to the teacher. Mr. Davidson walked back to his own desk and once again sat on the edge of it.

"We'll be starting a project today, you and your partner will find a poet, mind you it can be a singer as well, and write a sort of report on them. Now in this report you must tell about the life of the poet, how he grew up, where he grew up etc. I also want several of you and your partners favorite poems that your specific poet has written. I also want you to try and explain your ideas on why this poet writes the way he does, is it because of their childhood, and important moment in their life? You tell me. Then finally I want you and your partner to write a poem together and try to mimic your poets style and way of writing. Got that?" Everyone nodded "Well just in case, I wrote it on your rubric sheet which you'll get as you leave the class. And now for the fun part. Partners!" The class groaned aloud as Mr. Davidson pulled out their roll call sheet. (A.N. There is no way I'm doing all of the partners. Just the main ones basically.)

"Now lets see here…Miroku and Kagome." The friends both sighed in relief. "Jacob and Bankatsou. Kouga and Ayame. Crystal and Howard. Rin and Sango and finally Inuyasha and Kikyo." Most of the class smiled, happy with their partners while others grumbled their disagreement. Mr. Davidson cleared his throat catching the attention of the teens.

"Now I'll give you the last five minutes of class to meet with your partners and discuss which poet you're going to do, and when and where you're going to do all your research. This project is due at the end of the month which means you all have roughly three and a half weeks to work. Good Luck."

Sango got up and walked towards a pretty girl with black hair to the middle of her back and soft brown eyes wearing jeans and a black tank top. Sango knew Rin, they had about half their classes together and passed each other in the halls. They were acquaintances borderline friends.

"Hey," Rin greeted smiling warmly "Sorry you got stuck with me instead of Inuyasha." Sango snorted

"Are you kidding me? I don't even think Inuyasha knows the word poetry. I was practically jumping out of my chair when I got paired with you." Rin smiled shyly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I like your shirt."

"You do? Thanks, I got it at-"

"Ladies," Mr. Davidson interrupted coming to stand beside them "less fashion please. Do you girls know which poet is is you plan on researching?" The girls exchanged glances.

"Poe" They replied in unison.

"Interesting choice," the teacher walked away to reprimand Kagome who had just slapped Miroku across the face.

"So when do you want to research?" Rin asked doodling on her poem.

"Um….how 'bout Thursday? WE can meet at the library around 4:30?"

"Sounds great." Just then the bell rang sounding the end of class and everyone started filing out the door.

"Inuyasha," Sango called turning around just to run into said boys chest "Ow. I just wanted to ask you to walk Kikyo to her next class, you both have photography." Inuyasha groaned.

"I hate that class. I'll walk her but what about you? I usually drop you off at Art on my way."

"I'll be fine. Rin has the same class, I'm gonna walk with her." She turned to the petite girl who was gathering her books "Is that OK?" Rin smiled

"Sure, that'd be cool, but we gotta go. I need to stop by my locker." Sango nodded and the two girls headed out the door, Kikyo and Inuyasha following.

_**After the last bell rang….**_

Sango and Ayame walked towards their group of friends who were standing on the stairs, their backpacks on the ground.

"So," Kagome said once the two girls reached them "What'd you guys think of Kikyo?"

"She was hott," Miroku replied instantly, the other two boys nodded. The girls all rolled their eyes.

"Besides that."

"She was pretty nice and stuff." Inuyasha said shuffling his feet and catching Sango's eye. "Why? Is she coming with us?"

"No, she went to check out how to try out for cheerleader." Sango pretended to faint while Ayame feigned puking "I know but she's into that stuff."

"Well," Miroku interrupted "We still going to the park guys?"

"I can's Ayame said quickly "I have to go to Compact Disc."

"The CD store?" Asked Miroku. Ayame nodded.

"Wait," Kouga said, "You're not going to see that cashier are you? What's his name? Doofus? Dork?"

"David" Ayame glared.

"David?" Kagome asked looking to Sango "Did you hear about a David?" Sango shook her head.

"Who is this David, Ayame? Someone we should know about?" Inuyasha asked. Ayame played with a piece of her hair twirling it around her finger letting her bare shoulder show.

"He's just a guy I met while we were all at the mall, and I'm just going there to get a CD."

"Oh yeah," Kouga sneered "Next you'll say you're dating him."

"You're dating him!" Kagome screeched

"No I'm not." Ayame declared "I'm just going to the store. I'll see you guys later." She grabbed her backpack and hopped off the stairs then ran to her car. The whole time Kagome was trying to grab hold of her hair and stop her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**Oh the drama. That was the longest chapter I think I've ever written. So what do you all think will happen? Did I nail Kikyo OK? I really need help with her character. You like it? I hope so, half the chapter took place in their English class but that stuff is going to be very important. I won't say no more. Oh except for later in the story there's gonna be a dance and I want to know if it should be just a regular dance or their senior prom. I will let the readers vote!**

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


	8. Jungle Gym

**Well let me be the first to say that it is from here on that the story gets interesting. This ladies and gentlemen is where new relationships, feelings, and love triangles all begin. Oh this is gonna be so much fun. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

_**Animeroxz: Thank you! I love people that love my story!**_

_**Anime Angel of darkness: Finish it? Well I'm trying…**_

_**Demonrader33: You liked my chapter? Yeah! Oh yes things will get very…..interesting.**_

_**GothOnTheInside824: Oh I hate Kikyo, but she needs to be a part of this story so, yeah. Once again thanks for getting someone to read my story! But now I'm sorry but I have to get angry at you (puts on mad face) your going to a Green Day concert! Without me! I hate you so bad. But since you're a reviewer…we've got this love/hate thing goin' on.**_

_**Dark-Magic67: You think I write more than perfect chapters! (gets all teary eyed) And this ladies and gents is why I continue to write. Ohhh that makes me so happy. I could just sing! LAAAA. Haha. Sorry about that. How many chapters do I have planned? OK I am the least organized person I know. I mean I'm lucky I even have an idea on how this story is going to go! So sorry but I don't have the slightest idea for how long this story will be. Oh and yes the plot thickens. Really thickens. It gets so thick that you can't even read the chapter! Well, you get the picture. **_

**The votes are in and the winner is…the senior prom! (crowd of reviewers and readers start to cheer.) That's not for a while but still I thought I'd get your opinion now. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome came back to the group putting her hands on her knees and breathing heavily.

"Couldn't catch her. Car. Too fast." she wheezed. She stood straight and looked at everyone "Am I the only one who cares that Ayame could have a possible boyfriend that we haven't even met yet?" Inuyasha pulled his backpack over his shoulder and started to his car.

"Yeah, pretty much." He plucked his keys out of his pockets and opened the doors to his hummer. "So are we going or what? I ain't waitin' on you guys all day!" With that he bent his head and got into the drivers seat of the car and started the engine. The rest of the group all picked up their own bags and all climbed into the vehicle all except for Kagome who stuck her head through Kouga's passenger seat window.

"I'd love to go with you guys too but I have to go somewhere too. Mom said I have to baby-sit Souta. Sorry." she smiled apologetically turning on her heel and heading toward her car.

"And then there were four." sighed Kouga. Inuyasha rolled his eyes then backed up from his parking space pulling out into the parking lot.

"Do we have to go to the park?" Miroku asked, "I mean it's right next to the school." Everyone looked out their window, the small park was not a block away.

"You gotta wonder why they built a kids park right next to a high school." Sango pondered aloud. "But I agree with Miroku, can't we go somewhere else?"

"Where do you wanna go then?" Inuyasha asked glaring "Or do you wanna just drive in circles until it gets dark."

"With as charming as that sounds," Sango replied sarcastically leaning forward in her seat so her arms rested on Kagome's backrest, "I was thinking more along the lines of heading over to your house and playing a game of pool. How about it?" Everyone in the car nodded and Inuyasha prepared to exit the parking lot when Sango glanced out of her window and saw Rin walking slowly down the sidewalk towards the four-way stop.

"Hey guys, is it alright if I invite Rin along?" the boys all shared a look before Miroku spoke.

"You're inviting a hott girl to come along? Why would we have a problem with that?" Kouga hit him over the head.

"I think what he's trying to say is sure, call her over." Sango smiled appreciatively before rolling down her window and sticking her head out.

"RIN!" the petite girl turned her head a confused look on her face. Sango waved her over as Inuyasha inched the vehicle forward. Rin jogged over and waved at the other occupants of the car.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come over to Inuyasha's with us and play a game of pool or something." Rin smiled unsure,

"Um, you guys sure?" Inuyasha turned around in his seat

"Yeah we're sure now will ya get in the car already!" Rin smiled but hopped in as Sango opened the door for her. The ride to the house was fairly uneventful except for the blasting radio, the occasional slap for Miroku and the constant bickering of Kouga and Inuyasha but the five all arrived at the Tashio residence safe and sound. They climbed out and Sango led the way through the front doors into the game room. Rin gaped at the display in front of her.

The room had two plasma TV's each complete with surround sound, any game station you could think of, two large leather sofas, a foosball table, a pacman game, six bean bags, an air hockey table and a large pool table. Kouga threw his backpack on the nearest beanbag and started setting up a game of air hockey.

"Yo Miroku, play me in a game?" the boy nodded and grabbed on of those little things you play air hockey with, before starting to play. Rin looked around the room

"Hey Inuyasha," the silver haired teen looked up from his place on the couch "do you know where Sango went?" Inuyasha glanced around before saying

"Go check the kitchen." Rin nodded and started to turn around before realizing something.

"Um.. where's the kitchen?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her but got up and motioned for her to follow him out the door. One flight of stairs, two left turns, a trip through the hall and running into the family toad ahem butler the two found themselves rounding a corner into the kitchen.

They found Sango standing on her tiptoes rummaging through the cabinets. Inuyasha nodded towards her before turning on his heel and leaving the room heading for the same place he came from. Sango finally grabbed her Oreos from the top shelf and turned around.

"Oh hey Rin. I was getting hungry so I decided to come down here and get something to eat. You want something?" Rin shook her head, but Sango wasn't looking at her, she was smiling at something above her. Rin turned around and looked up to see a tall boy with flowing silver hair and piercing gold eyes staring down at her.

"Oh, um…hi?" Sesshomaru said nothing but kept looking at her.

"Oh sorry" Sango said from behind Rin, "Rin this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother. Sess this is Rin." The tall good looking boy nodded at her, his face a stoic mask. He then easily looked over the small girls head towards Sango.

"It's still on Friday at six right?" he spoke in a very monotone and bored voice but his eyes flickered down at the other girl in the kitchen. Sango smiled

"Yeah, you know you're not expected to be there right?" Sesshomaru nodded then turned to go but stopped and turned to face Rin and in his deep voice spoke.

"It was nice meeting you Rin." with that he disappeared around the corner. Rin slowly blinked her eyes as Sango came up behind her.

"Wow. I've never seen Sesshomaru warm up to a person so quickly." Rin only stared at the spot where Sesshomaru had stood. "Rin? You ok?" Rin shook her head and blinked rapidly.

"Oh uh, yeah. Let's go back upstairs. I think I saw Pacman." She then started up the trek back to the game room Sango behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A little while later Rin and Kouga were battling it out at air hockey while Miroku was trying to play himself at foosball. Inuyasha and Sango were starting a game of pool over in the corner.

"So how was it taking Kikyo to her classes?" Sango asked placing the triangle off the table "I know she had most of them with you today."

"It was alright. I mean it was nothing special." Inuyasha placed the cue ball on the green table and stood back so Sango could shoot.

"Let me rephrase that," Sango shot the ball breaking the triangle and spreading the colored balls across the table, "Do you like her?" Inuyasha aimed and shot the six ball in the corner pocket.

"Yeah, she's cool. You should have seen her in gym, faster than Ayame." he shot another ball clean into the middle pocket. "In Social Studies she was caught not paying attention, but she totally answered all the questions the teacher threw at her. It was hilarious." He then shot but missed his target and handed the pool stick to Sango who bent down while speaking.

"Sounds like you were pretty impressed with her." She shot towards the nine ball but it didn't hit. She frowned as she handed the pool stick off.

"I guess she was pretty, but you know, nothing special." he sunk a ball in the top corner pocket.

"Da Nile isn't just a river in Egypt ya know," Inuyasha hit a ball into the same pocket.

"What're you trying to say San?" He took aim at the eight ball

"I'm not trying to say anything, just asking ya know. Can't I just be curious about my best bud?" She grinned at him as he missed the ball.

"Damn," he muttered, he straightened up as he handed her the stick "most people could." Sango aimed and shot three balls into three separate holes at the same time. "But it's obvious you're not most people." he watched her as she closed one eye and shot but missed the three ball. She handed off the stick.

"Well I suppose you'll tell me when you realize it eh?" she stood up and faced him, hands on her hips.

"When I realize what?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"I swear, sometimes I think I'm the only one that has a clue in this place." Inuyasha just shrugged and took aim.

"Eight ball corner pocket." The cue ball hit it's target dead center sending it reeling into the pocket.

_**Five a.m. Thursday morning…..**_

****Sango heard what sounded like a slight tapping but she knew it had to be too early to wake up so she just rolled over on her side and tried to get back to sleep. **_Tap tap tap_**. Sango scrunched her eyes tightly trying to ignore the annoying sound and pulled her pillow over her head to block out the noise. **_Tap tap tap_**. The tapping sounded insistent, like someone was trying to get her attention, but she simply pulled the covers over her head covered pillow and tried to picture a relaxing scene. A beach the waves gently hitting the shore-**_tap tap tap_**. Sango threw off her covers sending her pillow careening towards her desk lap making it crash to the floor. She gazed around the room trying to find the location of the sound. TAP TAP TAP. She snapped her head to the left and saw Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch outside her window his hand resting on the glass. Sango walked over to the window and heaved it opened allowing the silver haired boy to hop in through the small opening. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a simple white t-shirt.

****"What are you doing here? What time is it?" she looked over to her night stand where her alarm clock was but remembered that all that remained of the thing was some broken pieces of plastic.

"I think I realized what you mean. But I'm not sure if it's alright, you know?" he had an eager and happy expression on his face as if he had discovered the love of his life. But Sango didn't care, I mean it was so _early_.

"No Inuyasha I don't know. And quite frankly at the moment, I don't care. I have no idea what time it is and I need to try and get back to sleep before I have to wake up for school." She plopped down on her bed and pulled the covers over her head, but Inuyasha wasn't gonna have it. He yanked the covers from over her and grabbing hold of her shoulders pulled her into a sitting position on her bed.

"Get up will ya? Go and get dressed, we're going to the park." Sango squinted her eyes at him.

"The park? You woke me up just so we could go to the park? Can't we do this at, oh I don't know, some hour that actually exists?"

"Just get your butt up and go get dressed, I'll leave your dad a note telling him where you are." He got up and strode to her desk grabbing a piece of stationary and a nearby pen.

"Oh sure why not," Sango grumbled, grabbing some clothes out of her closet and trudging to the bathroom, " because I have nothing better to do on a Thursday morning." She slammed the door shut behind her. A few minutes and a lot of curses later Sango exited the bathroom wearing jeans and a Taking Back Sunday t-shirt. Her hair was neatly combed and her eyes didn't look quite so sleepy, but she was still pissed.

"This had better be good Inu, and in order to get up this early I need coffee. Strong coffee."

"I know," Inuyasha replied grabbing her backpack off it's resting place on a chair, " I already got you some from Starbucks, it's probably not as hot now but it woulda been if you hadn't taken so long in that friggin' bathroom." Sango just glared at him as she walked out the door, making sure to bang him in the shoulder on the way out.

The two climbed into Inuyasha's car and sped off in the direction of the high school. The ride was silent except for Inuyasha's constant voice bagering her to stay awake. They arrived at the vacant park and parking the car, got out and headed for the jungle gym. Sango handed her cup of coffee to her friend as she climbed up the side of the jumgle gym to sit on the top of the monkey bars. Inuyasha passed her the cup before lifting himself up to sit beside her, they sat there in a comfortable silence for a while each with different thoughts filling their heads.

_Flashback_

_A six year old Sango sat alone on a swing in a light pink sundress, her legs dangling off the edge, watching the kids around her laugh and play. She looked down at the ground trying not to let the tears that were stinging her eyes fall onto her face. Suddenly a pair of white shoes obstructed her view of the woodchips on the ground, scrunching up her face against the sunlight Sango looked up into a pair of dark amber eyes. A small Inuyasha stood before her, his silver hair blowing in the wind._

_"What're you doing over here all by yourself?" he asked. Sango shrugged_

_"Well then why are you cryin'?" Sango quickly wiped her eyes dry of any tears._

_"I am not crying!" she spoke. Inuyasha scoffed._

_"Sure your not." he sat down in the swing beside her, and looked at her, "Aren't you the girl that those two boys was teasin' ?" he gestured to a sandbox where the two boys named Hiten and Manten were stealing a little girls doll. Sango nodded glumly but Inuyasha smirked._

_"You gave one of them a real bad shiner." Sango blinked having no idea what a shiner was, "They stole your bow didn't they?" Once again Sango nodded looking to the ground, Inuyasha took his hands off the chains of his swing and began digging in his pocket, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Sango heard him mutter something and looked up at him._

_"What're you doing?" Inuyasha just ignored her, still rummaging through his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He held out his hand and resting in it, slightly wrinkled and smudged with dirt, was Sango's small pink ribbon. Sango gasped jumping off her swing to land in front of the boy and gently picked up the ribbon from his small hand. _

_"I saw the way you fought those two dorks and I thought… well you know. Maybe you really wanted the stupid thing back." Sango smiled at him her eyes sparkling with tears and jumped at him pulling into a hug. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he quickly pushed the girl away from him. "What do ya think you're doing? Geez it's just a stupid ribbon." Sango blushed and moved back to sit on her swing making sure to put the ribbon securely in her dress pocket._

_"Thank you. For getting my ribbon I mean."_

_"Keh," Inuyasha used his slightly longer legs to kick off of the ground and started swinging gently back and forth. Sango watched him for a moment._

_"I'm Sango, what's your name?" Inuyasha glanced over at her before replying with a slightly cocky tone._

_"Inuyasha." Sango just smiled and started pumping her own legs, and for the rest of the time there, the two swung side by side._

_End Flashback_

"Sango?" Sango snapped out of the memory after being poked in the side and looked over at the very boy she had been thinking about.

"Hmmm?" she started to swing her legs over the edge of the monkey bars, making sure not to shake the equipment.

"I think I figured out what you were talking about earlier, over at my house, but I'm not sure." Sango leaned back and lay down, her back resting against the top of the cool monkey bars. She knew that Inuyasha was not one to openly express himself, so she made herself pay attention to his words.

"And what is it you think you figured out?" Sango asked lazily closing her eyes.

"Well," He glanced down at her only to see her eyes closed, "are you paying attention to anything I'm saying?" Sango nodded to prove she was listening "I think I like Kikyo." Sango felt something inside her squirm, she knew it from the moment the boy had laid eyes on the new girl that he had liked her, but to hear him say it out loud….

"You should try and get her." She opened one of her eyes to see Inuyasha staring at her surprised, "I'm not saying try and seduce her or something, just you know, see if you can get her to notice and eventually like you. Don't worry, I'll help you." Inuyasha nodded as he watched her close her eyes and breath deeply. He looked out at the now rising sun, the different colors intertwining in a majestic painting. It had been a long time since Sango had approved of any of the girls he liked, her input was important beyond all others. He smiled at the thought of his best friend, none of his other friends would wake up at five in the morning just because he needed to tell them something. Yes, Sango was truly something. He turned and peered down at the girl beside him to see that she had fallen asleep. Her chest rising up and down rhythmically, and for a while Inuyasha seemed entranced, just watching her sleep, her face peaceful and calm. But a smiling dark haired girl entered his mind, causing all thoughts of Sango to vanish. Kikyo.

He sighed and picked up the cup that Sango was lightly holding against her side and tossed it over the edge of the jungle gym before gently scooping Sango up in his arms and scooching over the monkey bars to a ladder off to the side that lead the way down. Moving the sleeping girl to his back, he made sure that he was holding onto her securely before going down the ladder and heading to the car. He gently placed her in the passenger seat, pushing a strand of loose hair from her face. He leaned back in his own seat and put his hands behind his head, maybe he could invite her to Sango's birthday bash tomorrow? At least that way he wouldn't have to carry her present. He would be seeing her in class today and later to research their poet at the library, he remembered Sango telling him that her and Rin would be there today too… He closed his own eyes, a satisfying smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**Another chapter done. I hope ya'll liked it, if not don't be afraid to tell me. This chapter was basically just to show that Inuyasha liked Kikyo. The little thing with Rin and Sesshomaru is just something to spice it up. Sorry if this chapter was boring! More in the next chapter!**

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


	9. Cream Cheese

**You dream of a butterfly. But are you dreaming it, or is it dreaming you? Reality is tricky.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango groaned as she walked into her English class later that morning, her feet scraping the floor. Why had she agreed to wake up early again? A gentle hand pushed the small of her back towards her desk and she caught a glimpse of golden eyes. Oh yeah. She plopped down in her seat and slowly sank down in her chair so that only the top of her head was visible. Inuyasha set his books down at his own desk and perched on the chair in front of Sango's.

**"**So what are you gonna do about my 'situation'?" Inuyasha questioned, putting his chin in his hands "you said you'd help." Sango mumbled something incoherent and sank down further in her seat. Just then Kouga, Miroku, and Ayame all walked through the classroom doors and set their stuff on their desks before looking curiously at Sango.

"What's wrong with her?" Kouga asked, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that matched his eyes. He poked the top of Sango's head. " Hey San. You in there?" Ayame smacked his hand away.

"Leave her alone. She's obviously tired." Today she was wearing black Superman t-shirt and some green cargo pants. Miroku popped up behind Inuyasha, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and black jeans.

"Yes but I think the question dear Ayame, is what was she doing last night to make her so tired?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"I swear Miroku, you are the most perverse guy I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Why thank you Miss Wolf." He was about to say something else perverted but Kagome walked in at that moment and he turned his attention to her flashing a dazzling smile. "Kagome how are you on this lovely morning."

"I'll tell you later." She didn't bother to put her books anywhere but strode right over to Ayame. "So Yams, can I borrow your new CD?"

"What new CD?" Kagome smiled triumphantly.

"Just as I expected. You never went to Compact Disc to buy a CD now did ya?" Ayame's eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

"Oh sure I did. I just um….forgot about it! Yeah that's it, you see I was kinda out of it when you asked."

"So," Kagome snatched out a Sherlock Holmes trench coat, hat and pipe and placed them on over her school outfit, sticking the pipe in her mouth "How long were you at the CD store?"

"Um…about f-five minutes. Why?"

"Oh no reason. But I have a question. Did you go straight home after you left the CD store?" Ayame looked up at Inuyasha for help.

"Hey don't look at me, you got yourself into this. But I wouldn't mind finding out where Kagome got that Sherlock Holmes outfit." Ayame grumbled something about lousy friends before answering Kagome's question.

"Yes I went right home, but it took me about ten minutes to get there." Kagome rubbed her chin, her hat falling slightly crooked.

"Did you stay at home for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah…"

"So all in all you'd say that your trip took about twenty minutes? Correct? Assuming of course that it took about five minutes to get in the store, then you spent five minutes _in_ the store and the ten minute trip home in your car. So approximately twenty minutes. Am I right in assuming this Miss Wolf?" Ayame raised her eyebrow at her friends antics but nodded.

"Yeah, about that long,"

"AHA!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Kouga. "Would you all please act as witnesses that you did indeed hear Miss Ayame Wolf state that her entire trip took about twenty minutes in total?" Kouga nodded. "Inuyasha?"

"Well yeah she said that but damn girl, what's your problem?" Kagome twirled on her heel to face Ayame once more.

"So not thirty minutes after you left the school parking lot you returned home where you remained the rest of the night correct?" Ayame nodded, "So I ask you Miss Wolf, where were you when I called you last night at exactly seventeen hundred hours? Because after speaking with a member of your household I was told that you were not at home. Exactly how do you explain that Miss Wolf?" Ayame gulped and looked around at her friends. Kagome in her trench coat and hat, pipe hanging loosely from her mouth. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga standing side by side expectantly and, well….the top of Sango's head. She knew that she could not lie to these five.

"Alright Kags, you win." She sighed "I didn't go in and out of the CD store in five minutes, I did not arrive at home in the estimated twenty minutes and no, I was not home at seventeen hundred hours to receive your phone call."

"So where were you?" Miroku blurted. Ayame hesitated, before giving into defeat.

"I was… at the ice cream parlor ordering a banana split with…David."

"YES!" Kagome jumped up and down joyously, her pipe and hat falling to the ground. "I knew it! So Yams tell me, what's he look like? Where's he go to school? How old is he? Does he have a girlfriend? When can we meet him?"

"Um…tall and tan with shaggy brown hair. Lincoln High. Eighteen. No. And I have no idea." Ayame couldn't help but let a small smile escape. Kouga's mouth was hanging open.

"You went out on a date with Doofus?"

"Oh get his name right will you? It's David, not Doofus." Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me for not getting his name right. I promise never to call _Dorkus _Doofus ever again." He slammed down in his chair just as Mr. Davidson walked into the room.

"Now everyone settle down, the bell's about to ring. Mr. Tashio would it kill you to sit in a chair? And Miss Slayer, would you please sit up?" The two teens complied and sat in their chairs correctly, as Kikyo walked in the door. Inuyasha threw a purposeful glance at Sango before smiling at the coming girl who smiled back. Sango pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling on it as the bell rang and Mr. Davidson walked up to front of the room.

"OK class now before I let you all split up with your partners I want to take a moment to explain a few things about poetry…" Sango tapped Kikyo on the shoulder (They were sitting side by side) and handed the girl a piece of paper as the teacher was busy shuffling papers at his desk.

**S: Hey! Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk a lot these last two days, we don't have many classes. Do you like it here at Shikon? Has Inuyasha been a good escort?**

**K: Hi. It's ok, I know you have a lot of stuff to do. Shikon is pretty cool, and yes Inuyasha has been a wonderful escort.**

**S: That's good. He's a pretty great guy huh?**

**K: Yeah, he's really smart. And he's really funny. But did he dye his hair to make it silver?**

**S: He's hilarious, but he's really sarcastic. No he didn't dye his hair, that's the real deal.**

**K: That's so cool, his hair I mean. **

**S: Yep, hey I'm having my birthday tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come? You don't have to buy me a present or anything.**

**K: I'd love to, you and Inuyasha have been so nice to me. I have _got_ to buy you a present, I won't take no for an answer.**

**S: Thanks, but you don't have to. It's at 6:00 over at Inuyasha's house, he can give you a ride if you want.**

**K: Awesome, I can't wait!**

**S: Great, TTYL!**

Sango watched as Kikyo put the piece of notebook paper in a page in her math book. Sango looked to her right at Kagome and caught sight of Kagome scribbling what the teacher was saying in a purple notebook. Sango grabbed Kagome's notebook off her desk while the teacher wasn't looking once again, much to the disagreement of Kagome and started writing something.

**Kags this is gonna sound kinda weird coming from me but I need to ask you a favor. I need all of Kikyo's vitals, can you have them written by the end of the day?**

She passed the notebook back and watched as Kagome's eyes scanned page. Kagome raised her head and nodded at Sango before going back to taking notes in the notebook. Sango looked back up at the teacher just in time.

"Now that you have all that written down I'd like you to get with your partners and get a little in class time with your project. Move it!" There was a scuffling of chairs and sneakers as everyone went to find their partners. On her way over to Rin's desk Sango stopped in front of Miroku and held out her hand expectantly. Miroku sighed but handed her his notes for the day.

"Thanks Miro, I'll give them to you later."

"Yeah, yeah." Sango smiled and walked smoothly over to a waiting Rin.

"Hey, so what ya wanna do for this project thing?" Rin smiled before answering

" I don't know, how about we pick some of our favorite poems of his and write them down. Then we can have that part out of the way." Sango agreed.

"I've got a collection of his poems somewhere in my binder…" She started rummaging through the different parts of her binder trying to find the small book.

"So," Rin began, trying to start a conversation "I never said thank-you for inviting me to Inuyasha's house." Sango finally found what she was looking for and set the book of poetry on her desk.

"Sure thing, but I never asked you what you were staring off into space about after Sessh left." Rin blinked her eyes, confused.

"Sessh?"

"Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's older brother?"

"Oh him, I was just thinking. So…he your boyfriend or something?" Sango gaped, mouth hanging open.

"Sessh? Oh no. No way in hell." She shivered at the thought, "That is just so wrong. No he's my 'big brother'. I could never, would never, yuck." Rin smiled,

"But he said he'd see you at six, wasn't he affirming a date?"

"A date yeah, but not between us, my birthday's tomorrow and it's over at his house. He was just making sure he had the time right, you thought we were dating?"

"No I just, never mind." She grabbed the collection of poetry and started flipping through the pages. "So how about we do 'A Valentine'? I've always liked that one."

0o0

_**After the school bell rang…**_

Kagome waited impatiently at the front of the school, her foot tapping the ground in a steady beat. Her friends all arrived three minutes later chatting loudly. Miroku saw Kagome first and waved at her.

"Hey good news. Ayame's just agreed to have David stop by at Sango's party tomorrow, apparently the two are dating." Kouga narrowed his eyes at the name, but Miroku continued unaware.

"So Kagome we still meeting at my place to work on our project?"

"Project? Miroku I thought we were suppose to try and make-" a sharp stomp on her foot by Miroku made the girl squeal.

"Yeah, the um..project. Well we better get going, oh Sango, here's the paper you wanted me to give you." She handed Sango a small folded piece of paper with her name on it, Sango in exchange handed her Miroku's notes while speaking.

"You guys do know you're horrible liars right? I mean _really_ horrible."

"Perhaps," Miroku replied, getting his keys from his pocket "but you're gonna believe our story right?"

"For now." Sango then watched as everyone dissipated, Inuyasha waiting for her beside his car, leaving only Kouga and herself standing in front of the building. "So you gonna go with Ayame and study or something?" Kouga snorted,

"No, her and _David _are doing something together." He crossed his arms and scowled. Sango poked him in the chest.

"Hey, no reason to hate the guy, I mean did you see Ayame? She was practically glowing when we asked about him, he sounds great." Kouga said nothing, but started on the way to his car, Sango following behind. "It might help if you told me why you're in such a sour mood."

"I'm fine," Sighed Kouga, bending down and sliding into his Porsche "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he slammed the door and started the car, speeding out of the parking lot as soon as Sango made it to the sidewalk. Sango walked over to an impatient Inuyasha and climbed into the Hummer.

"So do you have any ideas on how you're gonna help me?" Sango nodded and motioned for him to start the car which he did. Sango pulled out the piece of paper that Kagome had handed her and started to read aloud.

"Well, it says here that she's our age, used to live in America yada yada yada….oh she likes to ice skate, she's more into pop, she was on the school cheerleading squad, she made the one here too. Kikyo likes to dance, very outgoing, but can be a bit bossy and possessive, got top grades in America and a bunch of other random stuff. Hey she's ambidextrous." Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome. So what do you wanna do 'til we have to be at the library? We got over an hour."

"No we need to head over there now."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Inuyasha grumbled, but obeyed. They arrived at the library about five minutes later and found a small table able to seat the four of them and their books. Sango sat down and faced Inuyasha, "Now we need to work on a few things with you, for one it said that Kikyo didn't like cussing that much so we need to make it so that you don't swear as often. So for that we need to build a resistance of sort." Then she pulled back her foot and kicked him under the table hard on the shin.

"OW!" Inuyasha pulled his leg up and started to rub it. "What the hell was that for wench!" Sango quick brought a rubber band from behind her back and snapped Inuyasha on the wrist twice. "OW! Why'd you do that bitch!" Sango snapped him one more time on the upper arm before answering.

"This is intensive therapy, for every time you cuss you get hit with the rubber band. It'll help trust me." Inuyasha scowled and rubbed his arm harder trying to make the red welt disappear.

"Keh, whatever you say wench." Inuyasha snapped the rubber band once more. "Hey! That one wasn't a swear word!"

"No, but it was a derogatory name. Girls get greatly offended with that."

"You don't." he pointed out. Sango sighed and leaned back in her chair but kept the rubber band poised for use.

"That's because I know you don't mean it. Kikyo doesn't know that." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then leaned forward on the table.

"So what are you gonna do with that list of stuff you got about Kikyo."

"We're trying to see what she likes and stuff so you can like it too. Now mind you we aren't trying to change you to make you this suave guy that's totally perfect."

"We're not?" Sango sighed and rubbed her temples muttering

"I mean is it just a guy thing or what?" She looked up and spoke louder so her companion could hear her. "No we're not, we're trying to get her to like you for you. Do you get it?"

"No." Sango rolled her eyes then glanced down at her watch. "We'll it's almost four thirty, they'll be here any minute. She says your funny and smart so try and make her laugh but don't act stupid like you do around me. Oh and she likes your hair." They saw Kikyo and Rin enter the building together and waved them over. Inuyasha flashed a grin at Kikyo. The two girls sat down at the table and placed their books down on the floor.

"Hi," Kikyo said shyly.

"Hey," Inuyasha said "What's up Rin?" Rin just smiled.

"So Kikyo," Rin began "I heard you made the cheer squad, congratulations." Kikyo blushed lightly,

"Thanks, it's a lot more structured than my last squad." Inuyasha grinned

"Yeah, great job. I tried to get Sango here to join but she just kept saying they're just a bunch of slu-" he was interrupted though as Sango kicked him sharply in the shin once more. Inuyasha's eyes bulged and he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelping.

"Well," Sango started smiling at everyone there, ignoring the glare from Inuyasha "How about we get started, we're in the right section I think so we should be able to find our poet easy.

"Hey guys," Rin said "Um…we're in the science section" Sango looked around

"Well what do you know, we _are._ Well Rin why don't you and I go find our poet? Over there. In a different section" Sango gathered her backpack and pushed Rin's books into the small girls lap. Sango grabbed Rin's hand and started to pull her through the aisles calling back to the other two over her shoulder.

"We'll meet you guys back here in an hour." She then turned sharply and hid behind a bookcase.

"What are you doing Sango?" Rin asked perplexed, "And we're you playing footsy with Inuyasha?" Sango however wasn't paying attention she was too focused on trying to peek between two books at the couple talking quietly.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." A deep voice rumbled behind the two girls. They spun around to come face to face with the older Tashio brother.

"Oh Sesshomaru, it's only you." Sango smiled and turned her back on the pair "And for your information I'm not eavesdropping. I'm spying. There's a subtle difference." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sango?" Rin spoke up for the first time since the young man had appeared. "Aren't we suppose to be working on our assignment?"

"Technically yes, but Inuyasha's my assignment now." An idea suddenly sparked in her mind. "Hey Sessh, why don't you and Rin go and find all the stuff you can on Edgar Allan Poe huh? I know you know where it is, it's your favorite poet. Please? I really need to keep an eye on Inu"

"The dimwit needs all the help he can get." Sesshomaru muttered, causing Rin to giggle quietly.

"Please Sessh?" Sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly and started walking in the direction of the poetry section Rin scurrying behind him quietly, leaving Sango to watch Inuyasha, while she was trying to dismiss the feeling that somehow, she was betraying herself.

0o0

_**Over at Miroku's house…**_

"Cake mix?"

"Check."

"Eggs?"

"Check."

"Stick of butter?"

"Check."

"Cream cheese?"

"Check."

"Powdered sugar?"

"Check."

"Beautiful young lady?"

"Miroku!"

"Check. Well it seems we have all the ingredients to make Sango's birthday cake." He tossed the cook book on the counter, "I don't see why Mrs. Tashio wanted _us_ to make the cake anyway." Kagome shrugged and pulled an apron over her head tying it behind her waist.

"Dunno. She said something about it coming from the heart. But if this cake turns out anything like my attempt at spaghetti, then it'll be coming from their mouth. I woulda thought she'd know by now that I'm a terrible cook."

"She does know that, that's why she recruited the handsome and talented Miroku Houshi to assist you." He swept low in an elegant bow. "I am here to serve." Kagome rolled her eyes and yanked him up by his rat tail.

"Let's just get started you. Moushin will be back in a while and I want the cake cooking by then. The ovens all ready been preheated, so now what?" Miroku picked up the cookbook he had tossed earlier and began to read aloud.

"Well we have to melt the butter so we need a pan, and then we need a mixing bowl. I'll get those two, you can unwrap the butter." Kagome nodded and reached for the stick of butter while Miroku got the pan and bowl out setting the pan on the stove. "OK, so now we need to mix the cake mix with two eggs." Kagome plopped the butter into the warm pan then started walking over to the cake mix, sliding past Miroku who was busy cracking eggs in the bowl.

"So Miro, what do you think was Kouga's problem today? He seemed pretty mad about something." Miroku shrugged as Kagome poured the cake mix into the bowl.

"I don't know, he didn't talk to Ayame all day." he motioned towards the stove, "You may want to pour that in the bowl now." Kagome grabbed the skillet and poured the gooey substance.

"Do you think it was Ayame he was mad at? Because of David?"

"I doubt it. Why would he get mad at her having a boyfriend? He's never got like this when she's gone out with guys in the past." he pointed out. Sighing Kagome leaned over the stove to turn off the burner.

"I guess not. Well, what do we do now?" Miroku flashed a grin.

"You mean now that we're all alone?" He walked over to the girl and wrapped one of is arms around her waist, "Why didn't you just say so Kagome?" Kagome blushed deeply and shoved him away, walking to the recipe book sitting on the counter.

"I _meant_, what do we do with the cake?"

"Oh," Miroku gave her a pouty look, before walking up behind her and reading over her shoulder. "Well it says here we need to mix those ingredients together then put them in a cake pan. Then we put the cream cheese, two eggs, and powdered sugar in a bowl and mix those. How about I do the last part?" All Kagome could do was nod after having him breath against her neck for so long. Miroku walked away and started putting things in a bowl, Kagome sighed in relief and started on her own task. She mixed, then poured the mix into the cake pan just as Miroku stepped beside her and poured his batter over hers. Kagome scanned the cookbook.

"Now we just put it in the oven for forty five minutes. So we wait." She walked over to where the cream cheese was and dipped her finger in delicately and stuck the white substance in her mouth. Miroku watched as she licked her lips and glanced toward him. "What?"

"You just reminded me of this movie I saw once," he walked over next to her and dipped his finger in the cream too.

"Really? What movie? What was happening?" she giggled embarrassed at all her questions.

"I don't really remember what movie it was and I can't really explain what was happening." Kagome frowned, "But I can show you." Miroku added hastily, an idea forming in his mind. Kagome's face brightened.

"OK." Miroku stuck his fingers once more into the cream cheese and then wiped the substance on Kagome's nose, cheek and just under her lower lip. "Hey what was that for?" She attempted to wipe the cream off her face but Miroku grabbed her hand.

"I'm just showing you what was happening. So they had just been baking spaghetti and there was sauce on her face, but I had to improvise. So there was a young man and woman in the kitchen. Anyway he pushed her up against the wall, as such," Miroku then pushed her backwards until Kagome's back was against a wall. "He then proceeds to tell her how having food on her face makes her look all the more delicious." Miroku then leaned forward to his voice dropping some and spoke in Kagome's ear, causing the young girl to lick her lips nervously "So then he raises her arms above her head." Miroku very carefully takes both of Kagome's hands in his and slowly lifts then up between their bodies and pushes them against the wall above the nervous girl's head.

"Then he starts to take all the spaghetti sauce off the girls face, which I will demonstrate to you." Miroku leans forward and, darts his tongue out and licks the cream off of Kagome's nose said girl gasping quietly in surprise. Kagome's thoughts were muddled and she tried to focus on what it was Miroku was saying but the proximity of their bodies was causing her to get a bit…distracted. Miroku continued his speech whispering in her ear although there was nobody in the house to hear.

"So then the man carefully puts his arm on the girls waist," Miroku placed his free hand on Kagome's hip making her blush crimson , then leaned in and kissed Kagome's cheek, clearing any cream that had been there previously. Miroku then brings his face directly in front of Kagome's, their noses touching, Kagome shivered under the boys heated gaze. Miroku's voice was husky and purposely slow as he spoke.

"So obviously there was only one more place left on the girls face with sauce on it." Kagome's eyes widened in realization. _Is he going to kiss me? OMG, Miroku is going to kiss me. We're friends we're not suppose to kiss…so why am I leaning towards him?_ It was true, Kagome had leaned forward so now the couples foreheads were touching, Miroku tilted his head to the side and started to move forward-

"MIROKU!" Moushin's voice rang through the halls, causing the two teens to jump apart in surprise. Kagome's hands fell to her sides as she hastily pushed off from the wall and licked the remainder of the cream cheese off her lips by herself. Miroku watch the young girl before clearing his throat and calling out to the family friend.

"We're in the kitchen!" fumbling footsteps could be heard from the hall and then a small head peered around the kitchen corner. Moushin was a small man, with a balding head and a round belly, but the Houshi's had known him for years. "How did you get in?" Miroku asked, careful to keep his eyes away from Kagome's blushing face.

"Your dad gave me a key in case of emergencies remember?" he held up a small golden key on a chain. Moushin then noticed Kagome's blushing face. "Did I interrupt something?" He smiled devilishly.

"Oh no," Kagome spoke, having regained control of her voice "I was just leaving, I have to go and baby-sit Souta." She turned to Miroku "Sorry to leave you here with this mess, you can put icing on the cake when it's cool right? Great. Well I'm just gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow Miroku." Kagome then hurriedly gave a small wave to Moushin and then walked out the kitchen door grabbing her backpack from the living room. Miroku heard the front door slam, before swearing under his breath at his stupidness.

"Is something the matter Miroku? Kagome seemed quite flustered." Miroku shook his head and started up to his room calling back to moushin over his shoulder.

"I'll come and clean the mess up when I come down to get out the cake." Moushin heard him bound up the stairs and stared quizzically after him.

"Well, wonder what's got his boxers in a twist." he shrugged and cast an eye around the kitchen. "Oooo. Cream cheese."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**Oh yeah. Oh yeah. That was fun, so did I do OK with the Kag/Mir scene? I hope so. So Ayame's going out with David….oh the possibilities. I didn't mean for Sango to ditch Rin like that but I had to get her and Sess alone somehow, and besides Sango and to spy on Inu. I hope ya'll liked this chapter and as always it would be greatly appreciated if you reviewed!**

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


	10. Party part 1

**Guess who's back. Back again. I am back. Tell a friend. O.K., so after such a loooooong absence I expect many of you to hate me. Even though that just breaks my heart. Well here's the next chapter! **

**Have fun kids! Be home by nine! Make good choices! (I am so weird.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….nor do I own Poptarts**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango walked towards the dark red Hummer that sat alone in the quiet parking lot of the public library. She waited for the driver of the car to unlock the doors before sliding into the passengers seat. Inuyasha turned the key in the ignition starting a low rumble from the engine and started to pull out of the parking lot.

"So how'd it go?" Sango asked, looking outside the window at the tall buildings of Tokyo. Inuyasha smiled, as he turned a rounded a corner.

"It was great, we talked the whole time and I didn't slip up on the cussing more than twice." Sango nodded absentmindedly, not really caring for the fact that her friend had to hide part of who he was. "Now that I think about it, we really didn't get any further on the assignment…anyway I got it. I got a date with her." Sango turned her head and smiled at her companion.

"That's great Inu! So what are you gonna do on your first date huh? A romantic candle light dinner? A lovely walk in the park? A trip to Jamaica?"

"Overlooking of course, the fact that Jamaica is over a thousand miles away."

"Of course," Sango rested her head against the head rest of her seat, "So really, where are you taking her?"

"Well we kinda already set up where I was taking her. We're going to the ice rink downtown this Sunday. It'll be great."

"Overlooking, of course, the fact that you can't ice skate." Inuyasha's smile faltered.

"Oh…..I forgot about that." Sango laughed.

"Well don't worry about it. I can ice skate, and that's all that matters. I can teach you, I think."

"Well that's comforting." Inuyasha muttered darkly. Sango swatted him on the arm as he pulled up in her drive way and placed the car in park. "Oh, and I'm going to pick her up for your party tomorrow. So if I'm not there to greet you at the door, that's why." Sango nodded and unbuckled herself before climbing out of the car.

"I'll see you later, I have this weird feeling that I'm gonna get a phone call or something here soon, so I'm gonna head in."

"Alright, see ya San." Sango jogged up the steps to her house and unlocked the door, waving over her shoulder to Inuyasha who she knew was waiting in the street to make sure she made it in. And sure enough as soon as her arm was over her shoulder she heard a screech of tires and knew that Inuyasha had left.

"I'm home!" Sango kicked off her shoes and dumped her blue backpack onto the kitchen tile. She opened the door of the fridge and stuck her head inside just as her younger brother Kohaku walked in.

"Hey Sis, long time no see." He jumped onto the edge of the counter and leaned his head against the cabinets. Sango pulled out a cold plate of spaghetti and turned around to face her younger sibling.

"Hey Hawk." Kohaku groaned.

"Are you ever gonna quit calling me that? I mean who wants to be referred to as a bird of prey?" Sango laughed.

"But it rhymes with your name, Ko-hawk-oo." she placed the plate of spaghetti in the microwave and started it for two minutes, "Besides, we both know you like it." Kohaku rolled his eyes but couldn't wipe the small smile that appeared on his face.

"Whatever you say. Anyway dad says to remember that he's going to be the one to take you to your party and that he'll pick you up from school tomorrow." Sango nodded

"So Hawk, what'd you buy me?" Kohaku raised a brow at his older sister. "Oh come on, I won't tell. And at the party I'll even act surprised when I see it." Kohaku just shook his head, and they thought he was immature. He hopped off the counter and called over his shoulder as he started to the living room.

"You've waited eleven months and thirty days, I don't think one more will kill ya."

"That's what you think," Sango muttered, the microwave beeped and she walked over and grabbed her plate of now steaming spaghetti, sitting on one of the stools around the small island and ate her dinner. Upon finishing her supper Sango slowly walked up the stairs and stepped into her room. She walked over to her bed and plopped down on it, causing the springs to squeak in protest. Sango picked up her guitar that was laying on the other end of the bed and rolling onto her back started to strum a few chords while singing lightly.

_Row row row your boat_

_Gently down the stream _

_Merrily merrily merrily merrily_

_Life is but a dream….._

DING! Sango stopped playing and looked over to the computer, someone had just IMed her. Deciding it probably wasn't worth the effort to get up and check the small box, Sango closed her eyes and started humming. DING! Sango craked open an eye and looked at the machine on the other side of the room. It still wasn't important enough for her to get up. DING! _Oh give it a rest will ya? _This person was persistant. DING!DING! Sango opened her other eye and glared at the computer. DING!DING!DING! Sango sighed loudly as she got up and walked towards the computer. It was Kagome. Sango clicked on her friends screen name.

_**Blink4ever9: This had better be good Higurashi.**_

_**Mikolover: Sango! Finally! I was about to get up and come over to ur house!**_

_**Blink4ever9: So what was so vitally important? And this better be good, you better have found out you're the reincarnated soul of a feudal era priestess or something?**_

_**Mikolover: What?**_

_**Blink4ever9: never mind. So what's up?**_

_**Mikolover: oh nothing, well except for the fact Miroku tried to kiss me.**_

_**Blink4ever9: He what!**_

_**Mikolover: At least I think he was going to kiss me. We kinda got interrupted.**_

_**Blink4ever9: Um yeah…really confused over here. Mind filling me in?**_

****So Kagome told her friend the whole story. Excluding the part of course that they had been making Sango's birthday cake. She told her it was blueberry muffins for a Home Economics class.

_**Mikolover: And then as soon as Mushin walked in I hightailed it oughta there. I told him to take the muffins out and left. **_

_**Blink4ever9: Just like that?**_

_**Mikolover: Just like that.**_

_**Blink4ever9: Well why didn't you stay? I mean, didn't you want him to kiss you?**_

_**Mikolover: No! I mean yes, I mean…ugh! I don't know, that's the problem!**_

_**Blink4ever9: I'm sorry Kags…I wish there was something I could do.**_

_**Mikolover: Not unless you have a time machine.**_

_**Mikolover: Oh San, how am I gonna face him tomorrow! **_

_**Blink4ever9: Just act like it didn't happen.**_

_**Mikolover: Oh yeah that'll work. 'Hey Miroku, what do you mean you tried to kiss me yesterday? Hmmm, it must've slipped my mind.' **_

_**Mikolover: That won't work! **_

_**Mikolover: Well I g2g. See u tomorrow?**_

_**Blink4ever9: As always. Bye!**_

Sango signed off the computer and pushed her swivel chair away from the desk and rolled into the middle of her room. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, so Miroku had finally put the moves on Kagome. She sure hoped that it wouldn't make their friendship strained, it was already bad enough with Kouga and Ayame. Thinking of Kouga and Ayame gave Sango an idea, she went over to her bed and sitting cross legged grabbed her guitar. She strummed a few notes before picking one and started singing.

_**It hurts **_

_**Just thinking of what I might've had**_

_**I had the chance to hold you**_

_**To kiss you **_

_**To love you**_

_**But I let that chance slip away**_

Sango stopped playing and set her guitar to the side. It hurt her head to think of the love life of her friends. _Well at least I'm not in love with one of my friends. _Chuckling at the very thought Sango leaned back and rested her head against her soft pillow and soon sleep overcame her.

_**The next morning… **_

Sango woke up to the sun shining brightly in her eyes, causing her to see spots everywhere. Sango blinked her eyes trying to adjust them to the burning light when she felt something stuck to her forehead, she pulled off a yellow sticky note written in her brother's sloppy handwriting. **This is one of your gifts. Turn on the radio**. She rubbed her eyes and crawled out of bed towards her radio and pushed the on button before going to her dresser to pull out some clothes.

**Good morning! Your listening to Wild 96.7 for those of you just tuning in. The time is 7:00 am Friday morning and what a lovely morning it is! This is turning out to be the start of a great day! And what a day it is, for today is one Sango Slayer's birthday! Sango is turning the big 1-8 today! So from all of us at Wild 96.7, Happy birthday Sango!**

Sango's mouth was gaping, her hand half way out of her drawer, a red bra dangling from her fingers. No way. Did she really just hear her name on the radio? Suddenly a click followed by a bright flash brought Sango out of her stupor. Turning she saw both her father and younger brother standing in the doorway, a camera in her father's hands. Kohaku grinned.

"Now that's a picture worthy to put on any wall." Mr. Slayer chuckled and walked over to his daughter, engulfing her in a huge bear hug.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Sango smiled and embraced her father back, her bra dropping to the ground

"Oh my god you guys, thank you!" Her dad let her go and Sango went over to Kohaku, hugging him close. "That was so cool!"

"It was your brother's idea." Sango smiled down at her brother, who blushed.

"Thank you so much Hawk. Now I almost feel bad for asking you what my present was."

"Almost being the operative word there." Her brother replied. "Anyway, that was from both me and dad. My present you'll get at the party." Sango grinned as her dad walked past her and put his hands on Kohaku's shoulders.

"Let's get outta here, and let your sister get ready. She takes long enough without us slowing her down." Sango stuck her tongue out at him as he and her brother closed her door, calling a happy birthday behind them.

Sango shook her head grinning and walked into her bathroom, her radio still blaring. Half an hour later she walked downstairs to the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt that said 'As of now I rule the world, any problems? Didn't think so'. Sango walked in and went over to Kohaku ruffling his hair on her way to the fridge. She grabbed a waffle and popped it into the toaster.

"So Kohaku, what do ya think? Should I convince dad to let my skip, or actually go to school today?"

"Just stick it out, it's only what? Seven hours?" Sango glared at him and stepped into her Converses, she picked up her back pack and took the waffle out of the toaster.

"See ya later Hawk!" She walked out the door and went to Kagome's car sitting on the hood, chewing on her waffle. Not long after Kagome came walking out the door and ran over to Sango grabbing her in a hug.

"Happy birthday Sango! Oh wow eighteen! What's it like? Do you feel different?" The two girls got into the car and started driving towards the high school

"Um, not really. Should I?"

"Of course you should! As of now, you are officially an adult!" They pulled into the parking lot of the high school and Kagome turned off the engine but remained sitting in her seat, looking suddenly nervous. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"What's going to work?"

"Acting like nothing happened! Last night you said that I should just play it cool, do you really think that'll work?" Sango slid open her door and stuck one leg out.

"Of course it'll work, he'll probably feel so awkward himself that he'll feel glad your not making it a big deal." She stepped fully outta the car, Kagome following suit and they both started walking towards the doors of education.

"But it _is_ a big deal. And why would he feel awkward?" Sango shook her head and glanced up just in time to see the rest of their group waiting by the stairs. Inuyasha was arguing with Ayame.

"Listen all I'm saying is that it's not that big of a deal," Ayame said impatiently "you can't even see the scratch on your cheek." Inuyasha snorted

"It's true," Sango said, walking up to her friends "That _tree branch _wasn't much of a foe." Inuyasha smirked

"You're right it wasn't" Then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, whispering a happy birthday in her ear. Sango found herself blushing as she returned the embrace. Kouga and Miroku each wished her a happy birthday and Ayame almost tackled her to the ground with her huge hug.

The group of friends all spent the rest of the day as normal as any, nothing special happening.

_**Three that afternoon…**_

Sango stepped out of the school doors, Ayame by her side and looked out onto the grounds. She smiled as she saw Kohaku chatting happily to Inuyasha and Kikyo not too far away. She and Ayame started towards the trio, Sango having an extra spring in her step.

"Hey Sis." Kohaku grinned at her, noticing how happy his sibling looked.

"Hey!" She turned to her three friends. "So your all coming right?" She had an anxious face, that made Inuyasha smile inwardly at how cute she looked. _Cute? _

"Of course we'll be there San!" Ayame sighed, "Your our best friend, I hardly think we're gonna miss your party!"

"I'll still come" Kikyo said "if the offer of a ride with Inuyasha still stands?" Inuyasha nodded affirmatively before turning to the small dark haired girl.

"The party's at my house, I hardly think I'm not gonna be there." Sango rolled her eyes, and started towards her dad's blue Lexus, Kohaku at her side.

"See you guys there then!" She crawled into the passenger seat of the car and smiled at her father.

"Hey baby girl. Have a good day?"

"Yeah, it seemed to take forever though!" Sango placed her bag on the floor of the car as her father started backing out. "So what are we gonna do for the next two hours?"

"Well I thought the three of us would just hang out, maybe go get an icecream cone. Sound good?" Sango grinned

"Sounds great."

Two hours later Sango and her family pulled in front of the Tashio house. Sango opened her door and stood on the lawn waiting for her father and brother to reach her side, as she did so she glanced around at the cars surrounding the house. She knew them all. Kouga's, Kagome's, Miroku's, all the Tashio's vehicles…but as she looked she noticed a car she didn't know.

"Hey dad, who does the green SUV belong to?" Her dad walked up beside her and the three started walking towards the back gate.

"Oh, that's a friend of mine. I invited him, hope you don't mind, I wanted you to meet him and his…er kid." Sango nodded, her father was the owner of a growing company, if she needed to impress this stranger and their child for him, she'd do it smiling. Sango went up to the back gate and smiled at the sign 'Sango's birthday party' she opened the wooden gate and stepped into the back yard.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANGO!" Sango looked up and saw a whole group of her family and friends standing there in front of her. Sango smiled widely and walked forward only to be ingulfed in a huge group hug by all her friends.

"Oh wow Sango your eighteen!" Ayame giggled. Miroku moved in front of Sango.

"Yes Sango you are. Now I believe you get a pinch for every year old you are, correct?" He quickly brought his hand behind her and pinched her butt. Sango shrieked and was about to smack him when someone else bonked him from behind. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stepped around his friend.

"I swear, he gets worse every year." Kikyo walked up from beside Inuyasha and gave Sango an awkward hug.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks Kikyo! Did Inuyasha get you here OK?"

"Well I think I saw my life flash before my eyes a couple of times as we drove here but I think I'll live."

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" Inuyasha hollered "I mean we weren't even going over ninety!"

"He's right," Kikyo said, "It was eighty-nine" Everyone in the group laughed, a tap on her shoulder made Sango turn around, Kohaku was standing behind her.

"Dad wants you to meet that guy he was talking about." Sango simply nodded and walked towards her father who was chatting with a dark haired man in his forties. Sango stepped beside her father.

"Oh! Tyler, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Sango, this is her party your at! And Sango, this is Mr. Hyadi, the friend I was talking to you about!" Mr. Hyadi smiled.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Sango! Sorry we intruded on your party here, now I would like to introduce you to my son here.." He turned around and patted the shoulder of a boy who was standing just behind him. The boy turned around, a glass of punch in his hand. "Sango, this is my son Kuranoske."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**Hmmm….would that be considered a cliffy? I think so. Well, Kuranoske's back! I promise that I'll write soon. How's this, if I don't have another chapter within…two weeks you can all come and feed my to killer frogs! Talk about motivation. Well don't hate me! Next chapter up soon. REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**TheAngelsShadow**


	11. Party part 2

**First and foremost I would like to apologize to my readers. I have made you wait far too long for the upcoming chapter and for this you have my deepest apologies. I had some family problems that took up a lot of my time and I just couldn't find the time nor the heart to write. That has all been dealt with so, with out further ado, Chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango's eyes widened at the boy standing before her. Kuranoske chuckled.

"Small world"

"You're telling me"

"Well isn't this convenient," Sango's father said looking back and forth between the two children "it would seem you two have already met." The teens nodded.

"This just makes things all the easier!" said Mr. Slayer, clapping his hands enthusiastically "Well we'll leave you two to get reacquainted. Sango, we'll be with Inutashio if you need us. Don't forget to mingle with guests." With that the two men turned and walked towards a towering man by the buffet table. Sango turned to face Kuranoske, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her left ear.

"Well this is only slightly awkward." Kuranoske said. Sango grinned.

"Just in the smallest respect." A quiet silence engulfed the pair as Sango fiddled with her hands.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kuranoske, breaking the silence, "what kind of guest am I? Happy eighteenth birthday"

"Oh, thank you." They both paused for a few seconds, neither quite knowing what to say. "well before this situation gets any more embarrassingly awkward," spoke sango, shattering the silence, "would you like to meet my friends? Father said to mingle with the guests, but he never specified which ones." Kuranoske chuckled.

"Ah the infamous loophole. Well, lead the way birthday girl"Sango smiled and started gently pushing her way through the crowd, Kuranoske following right behind. _'Wow. Who would've thought I'd run into Kuranoske again. At least this time it wasn't literal'_

"Hey Sango!" Sango looked to her right and say Ayame standing on her tiptoes and waving her over. Sango waved back , and then beckoned Kuranoske to follow her.

"Hey guys, sorry about ditching you like that. Business 24/7"

"It's alright Sango," Ayame replied, "so who's your new friend?

"Oh, right. Sorry. Guys this is Kuranoske, the son of one of my father's investors." Kuranoske waved to the group, "and Kuranoske these are my friends Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, Ayame, Kikyo, and Inuyasha"

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Hey," Inuyasha said, eyes glaring "aren't you that punk that ran into her at the video store?" Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!" Kuranoske only laughed.

"No it's alright. Besides I did run into her." he turned to face Sango "Yet I have never seen anyone fall so gracefully." Sango blushed while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yo Hyadi!" Kuranoske turned to see who had called him. He saw a boy his age with brown hair walking towards him.

"David!" Kagome and Sango quickly glanced at each other. The two boys clasped hands and thumped each other on the back, "What're you doing here man?"

"My girlfriend knows whoever's party this is." "What's your girls name?" Kouga questioned good naturedly "Maybe we can point you towards her"

"Oh thanks, her name's Ayame. Ayame Wolf." Kouga's eyes instantly narrowed before he glanced towards a sheepish Ayame.

"Umm..surprise?" David smiled upon seeing her and walked to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late. Couldn't find the place." Ayame shrugged.

"It's fine. But I want you to meet my friends real quick." She called off the name's of the group "And you know Kuranoske"

"Yeah, we go to Lincoln together"

"Well," Miroku said, "I think that's enough surprises for one day." Kouga who hadn't said a word since finding out about David, grunted his consent. "So why don't we talk to some one of familiarity? Sesshomaru! Come 'ere!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Miroku of all people," Sesshomaru stalked towards the group.

"Miroku, next time you want to talk to me, come over to me. I will not be called like some kind of dog." Miroku clicked his heels together and mock saluted the older boy.

"Yes sir"

"Thanks for coming Sess," Sango said shoving Miroku out of the way. Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to appear.

"I also brought your friend Rin along, per her request, so I'll be expecting something rather extravagant come my birthday." Sango's eyes lit up

"You brought Rin? Now Sesshomaru I've never known you to go out of your way for someone. Anything you wanna tell me?" she waggled her eyebrows. Sesshomaru simply rolled his eyes

"You forget dear Sango, that I still have both the receipt and your gift in my possession. Behave yourself unless you want both to go back to the store." With that he turned on his heel and strode towards a shy, slightly out of place, Rin.

"I almost forgot!" cried Sango "Cake and presents! What are we standing around here for? I want gifts!" she sped off towards the table holding her presents. The rest of the group followed.  
Just as Kagome started after her friends she felt a strong hand grip her wrist. She turned to see Miroku standing here. Kagome froze, gazing into his violet eyes.

_'Oh no! He's going to talk to me alone! What do I do!'_

"We should go get the cake." Miroku spoke, keeping his eyes locked on hers, "I brought it over earlier and Susan said she wanted us to give it to Sango personally since we made it and all." Kagome nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. Miroku dropped her hand hand started walking to the kitchen, his face an emotionless mask. Kagome followed after him, her mind reeling.

_'He's mad at me! Why is he mad? I didn't do anything! Is it because we didn't kiss? Did he want us to? Well obviously, but why! Aargh! And they say women are confusing.'_ She stepped into the cool kitchen as Miroku pulled the now frosted cake from the fridge. He cleared his throat as she neared him.

"All that we have to do now is put in candles and write 'Happy birthday' on it. I'll look for the candles. Here's the icing. You have better handwriting." he held out a large icing tube. Kagome blinked.

"Oh. Um…ok."

_'Oh just great Kagome!'_ she chastised herself as she took the blue icing. _'That was a great response! Just ask him what's wrong'  
_She glanced up from her writing to steal a look at the boy. He was rummaging though numerous drawers, his bangs falling in his face, as he searched for the candles. Kagome went back to her writing.

_'Isn't it girls that are supposed to be moody? He hasn't talked to me all day! Does he regret our "little encounter"?'_ She finished off the 'O' of Sango's name and set down the icing.

"Uh, so you want help looking for those candles Miroku?" He closed a cabinet drawer rather forcefully.

"Sure" Kagome walked towards the nearest cupboard and started searching through the assorted goods. She could hear Miroku muttering to himself across the room. Getting tired of wondering she quietly shut the cupboard door and leaned against it.

"Are you mad at me Miroku?" He didn't spare her a glance as he answered.

"Why would you say that"

"Well I was just considering the fact you've barely spoken more than three sentences to me all day." he slammed another drawer.

"You haven't exactly gone out of your way to talk to me either."

"Well no, but I'm trying now. Wont' you just tell me what's wrong?" he slowing closed the drawer he was looking in, pulling out a box of candles and matches.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just…" he tugged his hand through his hair, "frustrated." He walked towards the cake and started placing candles in the moist dessert.

"Is it anything I can help with? Was it me?" Miroku just grunted an struck a match, lighting the candles.

"Please Miroku. If this is about yesterday just say so, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend." Miroku tossed the match in the sink and sighed.

"But that's just it, isn't it"

"Just what?"

"Just friends." He walked towards her so he was a mere six inches from her body. "I've wanted to be more than that for a while now." he flashed her a weak smile "I didn't know what to do. I tried everything. Hitting on other girls in front of you. I flirted with you. But you never responded." He took one of her hands in his "I guess yesterday was just my last desperate attempt. Then when you left in such a hurry I was sure you didn't feel the same as me and I was so mad at myself for doing that. I mean, how could I be so stupid? And I'm still so confused…so I think I'll just ask. Do you think we could be more than, just friends?" Kagome furrowed her brow in concentration.

_'Could we? Do I like him like that? I know I wanted to kiss him the other day, and he's been on my mind a lot lately, but…what if it ruins our friendship? Could I handle it knowing that he liked me'_

"Well there's only one way to find out" she said quietly. She gave Miroku a very purposeful look. He seemed to understand her and stepped closer, gently cupping her face in his hands as Kagome slowly closed her eyes.

"Alrighty then!" The two teens flew apart as Sango's amplified voice rang through the intercom system. "It's time for the best part of the day. Presents and cake! So would everyone be so kind as to relocate yourselves at the present table we can begin the ripping of wrapping paper!" The intercom made a small clicking noise before shutting off and letting the wounds of the moving crowd take over.

Kagome watched as Miroku let his hands drop to his sides and started lifting the cake and walking towards the door. Kagome hesitated for only a moment before jogging up to him and, leaning over the cake, planted a kiss on his lips. She stepped back, a shy smile on her face, before turning and walking towards the crowd of people standing before Sango. Miroku blinked, almost unsure of what had just occurred. He watched the girl's retreating form and grinned, starting after her, the cake balancing precariously on his left arm.

0o0

Sango stood facing the small crowd of friends and family members that had come to witness the unraveling of her presents. She had agreed to open the gifts from her closest friends in a more private area. She glanced to her right and saw her dad, Mr. Hyadi and Kuranoske talking quietly. Kuranoske looked up and smiled at her and waved. Sango grinned and waved back, her face turning a slight shade of red.

She turned back to the center of the crowd and caught sight of her friends, standing alongside one another. Everyone was acting funny. Miroku was standing unusually close to Kagome who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo's present while she persistently tried to get it back. Sesshomaru stood stoically listening to a small Rin, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Ayame and David were talking animatedly, and holding hands. Kouga was off alone, seeming to glare and David every now and again.

_'It's strange'_ thought Sango, '_to watch them like this. Almost as if I'm an audience watching a silent movie. Odd, they all seem to be in pairs…well except for Kouga. But once he admits he likes Ayame, David will leave and those two will be a match made in heaven. Hmmm…where does that leave me?'_ Suddenly she felt eyes staring at her and she turned to see Kuranoske watching her, she blushed again and thanked the gods as her father and Inutashio walked to stand beside her.

"I would like to thank you all for being here to celebrate my 'adopted' daughter's birthday," spoke Inutashio, getting a large amount of laughter from the crowd, "Yes, it was eighteen years ago that Dan Slayer over here brought a little Sango into the world and thought to himself 'Good Kami what have I done?'" Inuyasha whooped loudly as the rest of the spectators chuckled good naturedly.

"That may be true Inutashio," said Mr. Slayer wrapping an arm around his daughter, "but a single day hasn't gone by that I regret having this child…except for when she broke the neighbors window, and when she decided to put bubbles in the daycare air-conditioner, and there was this one time-" Sango rudely elbowed her father in the ribs grinning. "Well we'll save that for her wedding day. Now I believe it's time for the hard part, the gift opening. Now Sango if you would just pick up your first present…"

0o0

After a half hour of gift opening Sango tiredly made her way over to the area her friends were patiently waiting, Kuranoske with them.

"Sorry it took so long you guys. Thanks for waiting."

"Feh," grunted Inuyasha "that's the last time I'm the last one to give you my present. It was boring. Now I have your stupid gift here"

"Inuyasha," interrupted Miroku, "you are not going first. I have been holding this cake for the better part of an hour and my arm is getting tired. So Sango, Kagome and I made this one day for you at Susan's request. Even after some, er, complications I believe that it came out fairly well. Happy Birthday." He handed her the freshly iced cake, shaking his arm out after doing so.

"Oh thank you guys! It looks great did you really make this your selves?" asked Sango.

"Sure did." replied Kagome proudly, glancing at Miroku "I helped with the cream cheese and everything"

"Maybe I shouldn't eat it then," said Sango, moving the cake further from her body, "I mean if it's anything like your spaghetti…"

"Oh haha. Very funny"

"I sure thought so. But if Miroku helped you then I suppose it has to be edible." She dipped her finger into the frosting and licked off the gooey substance, feigning to throw up. Kagome shoved her playfully and pulled out a neatly wrapped box.

"Well here's your other gift." Sango opened the box to find a lamp, shaped as an old fashioned 1920's camera, the light bulb where the flash would be.

"Oh this is so cool Kagome!" Sango hugged her friend, careful of the gift. "Where'd you find this"

"The old antique store at the mall. Do you really like it?" "Of course I do! Thank you so much"

"Anytime," Kagome stepped back beside Miroku who plucked a gift from a nearby table.

"Here's my second gift Sango." Sango opened a small box and saw a book all about demons, mikos, monks and demon slayers. It wasn't very well known but Sango had a slight obsession about Japanese history. She fancied herself a demon slayer, mostly because of her last name, out killing demons with her family.

"Wow Miro!" she flipped through the first few pages, scanning the titles and pictures "I didn't know they sold stuff like this! There's a list of different types of demons…bird, wolf, dog. This is great Miro! Thanks!" She grinned at her friend before setting the book down next to her lamp. Kikyo stepped forward, also handing Sango a book.

"I wasn't too sure what you liked so I decided to play it safe." Sango held a small black journal, with silver spirals decorating the cover. Her name was embedded in some kind of beads on the back.

"This is so pretty! And you got my name on it and everything! Thank you Kikyo! You really didn't have to"

"I know but, you and Inuyasha really helped me out these first couple of days, so I thought it was the least I could do." Sango smiled and set the gift down gently, the silver lock flashing in the sun. Rin moved from beside Sesshomaru, and handed her a large oval shaped piece of wood, dark blue cloth inside the middle.

"It's a bed canopy. You attach it to your ceiling and it hangs down covering your bed, almost like a curtain. I hope you like it." Sango gasped

"I was asking for this on my last birthday and no one could find it! How did you"

"My grandpa makes them, so I just asked Sesshomaru what the color of your room was so I could match it"

"This is so amazing! But I do consider it cheating, asking Sess questions. But it's such a cool present it's so worth it!" Sango bounced lightly on her heels and hugged her new friend. She handed the present to Inuyasha who set it on her pile of growing gifts. Kouga gave his gift to Sango next. It was a new distortion pedal for her guitar.

"Woah, this has all the wires I need and everything. I can use this for the new song I've been writing! Oh Kouga thank you!"

"Anytime Sango. Just promise me you won't go blasting out your windows, I can't be responsible for any damage done." Sango signed the cub scout signal

"Scouts honor."

"You're not a scout."

"Exactly." Ayame shoved Kouga away and took her present from the arms of David.

"My turn! My turn!" she handed off the gift and watched as Sango opened the box.

"An…alarm clock." She looked at the green electronic device shaped like a frog, one of her favorite animals, and forced a smile. "I like it and all Ayame but, I might just break it like the last two."

"Ha, but that's the great part!" giggled Ayame. She turned to David and had him help her set the alarm. She then set the device on the grass and asked the group to step back. A few seconds later the frog shaped alarm started ribbiting.

"But Ayame I'm really not a morning person" said Sango regretfully "and I might just get angry one day and AHHH!" the little green frog jumped towards Sango and ribbited again. It then started hopping away, ribbiting before each jump, before Kuranoske caught it and turned it off.

"See?" laughed Ayame, "It's great for you. Because by the time you actually catch it you'll be so awake from chasing it you'll know not to break it!" The group laughed.

"That is a good one Yams," praised Kouga. But Ayame was too busy giggling with David to hear him. Sango kissed the little frog on the nose.

"You and me are gonna share a lot of mornings together bud." Kuranoske walked up to Sango and smiled sheepishly.

"I am sorry Sango, neither David nor I bought you a gift. We hope you can forgive us"

"Of course! I wasn't expecting either of you anyways. I would've felt weird if you had. I'd just like to thank you for coming." Both boys nodded their heads. Sango turned to look at the two remaining silver haired boys. "Well, that leaves the infamous Tashio brothers." Sesshomaru stepped up to Sango and handed her a small jewelry box. The words 'Tiffany's' were etched on the top. Inuyasha snorted.

"Show off." Sesshomaru simply smirked. Sango opened the box carefully and gasped at what was inside.

"A sibling's stone!" She pulled out a gold chained necklace with Sesshomaru's Garnet birthstone hanging from it, Sango's own Sapphire birthstone, surrounded by his own. "Oh Sess, you shouldn't have." She looked up to her friend as he placed the necklace around her neck and locked it, a miniscule smile on his face.

"Well you're always hanging around here anyways. I just thought I might as well make it as close to official as it can get. Welcome to the Tashio family…in a sense." Sango grabbed her 'brother' around the waist and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you so much!" Sesshomaru awkwardly patted her back, not liking to show emotion in front of anyone other than her. Sango unlocked her arms and smiling faced the last of her friends. "Well that leaves you Inu"

"Finally!" Inuyasha reached under the clothed table and pulled out a small box with holes on the top.

"This thing has been nothing but a menace since the day I got it. Always there when I got home from school just staring at me. I didn't wanna touch it because I was afraid I'd break the damn thing. And will ya quit giggling Ayame!" Ayame quickly put a hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter. Inuyasha shoved the box into the girls awaiting hands. "Anyways, happy birthday San." The box jumped as Sango moved it closer to her face.

"Is it alive?"

"Just open the damn thing!" Sango obliged and, taking off the lid, looked down into a pair of scarlet eyes. A small white colored cat placed it's paws at the edge of the box gazing at Sango's face. It was white with black tipped paws and tail, it's ears twitching from side to side.

"A kitten!" Sango plucked the creature from the box and held it close to her chest. "Oh Inu! I never would've thought you'd buy me a cat! It's so cute and small! Why'd you buy it though? You hate cats"

"Yeah well," Inuyasha shuffled his feet looking at the ground, uncomfortable with all the attention. "I knew you liked 'em so I just bought it. Now do you like the damn thing or not"

"I love her!" she giggled as the cat wiggled out of her arms and jumped on her shoulder, sitting somewhat like a bird. "Hey! Is this why you got that scratch? It was the cat! I knew it couldn't be a tree. That was a pretty lame excuse"

"Hey you're like a mind reader! I had to try and lie to you somehow!" Sango reached up and started scratching the small kittens ears, earning a purr from the animal.

"What're you gonna name her?" asked Rin.

"Hmmm….I don't know…." she turned to the one who bought her the gift. "what do you think Inu?"

"I don't care. You can name it hairball for all I care, just as long as it stays away from me." as if on cue, the unnamed cat leaped off of Sango's shoulder and landed on Inuyasha's. "Damn cat! Get the hell off me!" He tried throwing the cat to it's owner but the kitten simply dug it's claws into his shirt. Sango laughed and retrieved the feline, ripping it's talons from the shirt. "My shirt! Sango you owe me a new shirt"

"It's my birthday, I don't owe you a thing. Well, I think I've come up with a name for you little one. How does Kilala sound to you?" The cat mewed softly giving her approval. "Then it's settled." Sango turned to all her friends, new and old, and smiled.

"Thank you all so much for my gifts. They were amazing! But all this hard work has made me hungry." She placed Kilala, on her shoulder and started towards a table filled with plates and silverware, "And I feel I need to show my appreciation for the long hours Miroku and Kagome spent over a hot stove…lets eat the cake!" Kagome and Miroku blinked, before starting to yell.

"What! No wait that took a long time!"

"Kouga don't put your fingers in it!"

"Ayame only one piece!"

"Let Sango have at least a slice!" Then they both screamed simultaneously.

"Get the cat, _out_ of the cake!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.**

**I don't think many people know what a sibling stone is. It's a necklace, bracelet, or ring with the birthstones of the two siblings. Many people give it to a recently adopted sibling, or a step sibling. You can also give it to close friends who feel like part of the family, as was Sango's case. Once again I apologize for my long absence, there were problems that are now resolved so I can continue to write.**

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


	12. Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sango woke up early the next morning. It was almost noon! She sat up in bed and brought her arms over her head stretching. She felt something push up against her side and looked down to see her newly acquired kitten Kilala.

"Hey there buddy." She picked up the small kitten and carried her over to her closet. "So what should I wear today?" The cat stuck out a tiny paw and clawed at a green t-shirt with a long sleeved black one underneath it. The shirt had silver butterflies on the front, all flying around a large rose.

"That one huh? Ok, you're the feline around here." She placed the cat on the floor and grabbed a pair of jeans, the shirt and all undergarments, taking them all to her bathroom. After she showered, she decided to put her hair up in a high ponytail, the tips of her hair just touching the middle of her back. She picked up her new sibling stone and placed it around her neck. Then she grabbed a pair of green Chuck Taylors and slid down the railing to the first floor. Her father was in the kitchen preparing a turkey sandwich .  
"Hey dad."

"Afternoon Sango. The wildness of the party took it's toll on you huh?"

"Sure did." She started rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat "I was beat."

"Uh-huh. So what's your excuse for sleeping in all the rest of the weekends in your life?"

"Um, I'm a growing girl and need all the rest I can get?"

"Ok, we'll go with that." He threw Sango a bottle of orange juice.

"Thanks pa. I'm going over to Inuyasha's, I don't think I'll be back until later. I'm teaching him how to ice skate." Her father laughed

"Ice skate? That boy is constantly falling and whatnot. No offense to the poor kid, but I don't think he has enough grace that it takes to ice skate."

"He has grace!" Sango argued, defending her friend "Remember, both him and Sess learned how to waltz when they were five!"

"That may be true but it's only because they're parents forced them to. And Inutashio told me that he had to constantly up the price for lessons because Inuyasha kept stepping on the teachers feet." Sango cracked up, her whole body shaking.

"Oh, wow. He never told me that." Once she quit having spasms she walked over to the keyring holder and grabbed an old pair of keys. Kagome's driving me. I'm supposed to meet her in…wow, three minutes. I'm gonna go."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye dad!" Sango ran out the door to the awaiting Kagome. They both climbed into the car and started in the direction of inuyasha's house.

"Thanks for taking me Kagome."

"Oh no problem. I have to go to work anyway. And then I promised to call Miroku later." Sango took a swig of orange juice.

"So it's official then? Are you two going out?" Kagome had told her the whole story over the phone after her party last night.

"Well, technically he hasn't asked me out yet. But I have my fingers crossed."

"He will, don't worry Kagome."

"Thanks." she turned into the drive way of the Tashio residence. "So what are you and Inuyasha doing today anyway?"

"Getting him ready for his date on Sunday with Kikyo. He's learning how to ice skate today."

"The two of them are getting together then?"

"Yeah. He's really excited about it."

"Well I just hope no one gets hurt." She tried to give a pointed look at Sango but she was already half way out the door and missed it. She stuck her head in through the window.

"Yeah, me too. Well I'll see you later ok?"

"Alright. Bye San." With that she backed out of the driveway and zoomed off through the streets as Sango walked into the Tashio home.

0o0

Ayame walked quietly through the mall, her hands in the pockets of her tan cords. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt, with a small hood at the back. She quickened her pace as she glanced at the clock. She had agreed to meet David in the front of the gym, just around the corner from his job, in about fifteen minutes. She absentmindedly twirled a piece of her red locks between her fingers, as she sat at the bench in front of the gym. She looked inside the tall windows and saw many large body builders, she grimaced. She didn't see how anybody could want a guy that had muscles practically popping out of his skin. No, she preferred men that were lean, but still strong and toned. As she scanned the men inside she noticed the body of someone she knew well. Smiling she opened the door to the gym and walked over to the boy dressed only in a pair of gray sweats, who was currently stretching his muscles before doing another set of squats.

"Don't you think you're fit enough Kouga?" Kouga turned his head at the sound of Ayame and smiled.  
"Naw, not quite. Have to stay in shape for track, so I can kick Inu's butt when the time comes." Ayame rolled her eyes at the boy's rivalry. "Plus it helps to attract the ladies." She sighed at the comment. Of course.

"Anyway," she continued, acting as though it hadn't phased her, " how long have you been here?"

"Dunno. Probably about two hours."

"Don't over work yourself Kouga. You could really get hurt working too much."

"Yes mother." She smacked his bare chest playfully.

"Be quiet. Why have you been here that long?" Kouga was silent for a second, picking up some weights for his arms.

"It helps me think." He started lifting, one arm at a time.

"Oh, what did you need to think about?" Kouga paused mid-lift, glancing at her.

"Nothing." He started lifting again, and Ayame sat on the edge of a weight bench, watching. His muscles moved smoothly and easily, as he lifted his arms again and again. His abs contracting slowly as he breathed steadily.

'_He's really fit.' _thought Ayame, _'nothing like David. David is skinny enough, but at the same time he's kinda…lanky. He could probably pick me up, but it's nothing like Kouga. _

Ayame shook her head gently. No. She mustn't compare the two. She was going out with David. She was over Kouga Wolf, or at least she was in the process.

"Hey," Kouga's voice snapped her out of her revere and she looked up at him, "You better go. Your lover boy's out there." Ayame glanced out the gym windows and sure enough, there sat David listening to something on his ipod.

"Right," Ayame sighed "I guess I'll go then. See you around."

"Yeah," Kouga replied, lying down to start bench presses, "later."

"And Kouga?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't work too hard alright?" He just started lifting the dumbbell in response.

0o0

Kagome walked hurriedly into the small daycare center, her hair billowing behind her.

"Sorry, I'm later Connie" she spoke to a small middle-aged brunette sitting on the floor with a few toddlers "I had to drop off a friend."

"It's not a problem deary. Your barely forty seconds late." She handed a tiny girl a marker to use in her coloring book. "We're lucky. There's only these four here today. It looks like we'll have it easy."

"Wonderful" Kagome picked up a red haired boy and set him in her lap "And how are you today Shippo?"

"I'm good Kagome. And look at what I drew." He held up a picture of a orange dinosaur with purple teeth.

"That is truly an amazing picture Shippo. Do you want to write your name on the back and give it to your mom when she gets here?" The little boy nodded and picked up a box of crayons, turning the picture over and getting out a green crayon.

"OK, so it's an S…H…..how do you spell it Kagome?" Said girl laughed.

"S-H-I-P-P-O"

_**Two hours later**_

"There's your mom coming into the parking lot Shippo. Go get your picture from your cubby and I'll grab your coat." Shippo nodded and ran off to the other side of the room as Kagome found his coat in the closet. She sighed, Shippo had been the last one here and Connie had left once Kagome had arrived. Once Shippo left, all she had to do was pick up and leave. She glanced around the colorful room at the boxes of balls, toys and paints. How did four small children create such a big mess? Just then the bell over the door jingled and in walked Shippo's mother.

"Hello Kagome, sorry I'm so late."

"Oh it's fine Mrs. Kitsune. Shippo and I had a great time."

"Thank you for taking care of him today. The husband and I just couldn't get off work."

"Mommy!" Shippo ran into his mother's arms and gave her a hug. "Look. I drew a picture for you, my name's on it and everything!"

"Well will you look at that. I don't think I've seen a dinosaur like that. Now why don't you get your coat from Kagome and we'll go and see your daddy at work." Shippo walked over to Kagome and she helped him into his green coat.

"Well I'll see you on Thursday ok Shippo?"  
"Ok Kagome. Bye"

"Bye Shippo." She gave him a peck on the cheek and waved goodbye to his mom as she opened the door and walked to their car.

"How come I don't get a kiss whenever I leave?" a deep voice asked. Kagome gave a little shriek and turned to see Miroku sitting in one of the small chairs at the painting table looking at her.

"Miroku! What are you doing here? How did you get in? And don't ever scare me like that again!" Miroku chuckled.

"I just came to see you, and I came in through the side entrance. Sorry for scaring you."  
"It's ok, just, don't let it happen again. So how'd you get here?" She stooped to pick up some of the scattered puzzle pieces on the floor, watching as Miroku started putting toys back on the shelves.

"I just decided to take a bus ride around town and I saw the daycare. I knew you were working today so I decided to just stop on by. That's not a problem is it?" He picked up a foam basketball and shot it into the balls basket.

"Oh, no. Shippo was the last one, I just need to lock up and then I can leave." Kagome put a stuffed animal on a soft chair and glanced around the now clean room. "Wow, that was fast. Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

"I'll get my keys and we can go. Wanna get a coffee or something?"

"Sure." He watched her as she stared rummaging through the items in clerks desk. " So you never answered my question."

"Oh?" She asked, not looking up from the desk. "And what was that?"

"Why I don't get a kiss whenever I leave."

"Oh, that question." She gave a smile of triumph as she found her keys and beckoned him to come to the front door where her jacket was. "Well generally I only kiss my family and the kids that go to daycare here. Well, them and my boyfriend." She stuffed her arms into her light gray hoodie and pulled it over her head. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she turned her head to look at her dark haired friend.

"Well isn't that convenient? Because I was just going to ask you if you would consider going out with me. Thus making me your boyfriend." He turned her around in his arms. "So what do you say?"

"I say yes. I'd love to go out with you." Miroku grinned

"Finally. So now I have full right to do this." He swooped down and kissed her, his hands slowly going down her back. She smacked his head.

"You have a full right to kiss me. Not to grope me whenever you feel the need."

"Is that what I was doing?" He gave her waist a squeeze. "Well I'm going to go get my jacket. I left it by the door." he waited expectedly

"What?" she asked confused, "Aren't you going to go get your jacket?"

"Yes."

"So, why aren't you going?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"A kiss." Kagome blinked

"Um…ok. But why?"

"Because I'm leaving. I'm leaving this part of the room to go get my jacket in _that_ part of the room, and you said your boyfriend gets a kiss whenever he leaves. I'm leaving _and _I'm your boyfriend, yay me." Kagome rolled her eyes but pecked him on the lips just the same.

"There. Happy now?"

"Very."

0o0

Sango slowly walked to the front door of the Tashio's , before stopping at the door and knocking. After all, her friends said it was rude to just walk into someone's house. She was about to knock again when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She waited and Sesshomaru opened the door, wearing a pair of jeans and a black Yellow Card tee.

"Hey Sess." Sesshomaru opened the door wider and stepped aside to let the petite girl through.

"Sango." She slipped off her shoes and laid them by the front door.

"And how are you on this lovely day my good lad?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow

"Fine. And you?"

"Just dandy my dear sir. Just dandy. Now, may I be so bold as to ask you where your younger sibling is?"

"The one that wastes his life away either in front of the TV or asleep in bed?" Sango giggled

"That'd be the one."

"Well he is currently doing the latter of the two activities. As far as I know he's still asleep. Well, comatose is more like it."

"Wanna try and help me wake him up?" Sesshomaru smirked.

The pair tiptoed down the hall. Well, Sango tiptoed. Sesshomaru just walked. He could be as silent as a mouse whenever he wanted to, and Sango always wondered how he could do that. Even when he was running, he didn't make a sound. _'Maybe that's how he always won when we played tag….'_

Sango opened the door to Inuyasha's room quietly, and walked over to the bed. She looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru with the bucket of ice water balanced carefully in his hands.

"You know," Sango whispered, "he's not gonna like us much after we do this. Maybe we shouldn't and, you know, just wake him up the normal way." He gave her a look. "Yeah, I wasn't too found of the boring plan either." Sesshomaru lifted the bucket over his brothers head, hesitated only a moment, and then dumped.

"AHHHH!!!!" Inuyasha leaped out of bed, his whole front side soaked. "Niagara falls! What happened? Where's the fire? I don't want to be a puppy!" Sango collapsed on the floor laughing, Sesshomaru standing behind her with an evil grin.

"SANGO! SESSHOMARU! What were you thinking?!" Inuyasha was now shivering, "I c-cant even believe th-this shit!"

"Oh but Inu," Sango chuckled "it was so worth it. Your face, and then the water and…!" She started a whole new fit of laughter.

"It was quite humorous Inuyasha." Sesshomaru offered, setting the bucket down

"Oh it was quite humorous." Inuyasha mimicked "The h-hell it was. A lot of damn friends you are, and my own b-b-brother." He wrung out his hair, letting it drip into a puddle on the floor.

"Well, if you don't want to catch pneumonia dear brother," Sesshomaru said "I'd get dressed." Inuyasha looked at himself, wearing only a pair of shorts. "And if you don't want your skating instructor to hyperventilate and die, I suggest you calm her down as well." He then turned and walked out of the room, muttering 'Niagara Falls?' under his breath.

"Yeah you walk away Sesshomaru! You'll get yours! You just wait!" He looked down at his hysterical friend. "Oh calm down it wasn't that f-funny. I'm gonna take a shower. A _warm_ shower. Contain yourself by the time I get back." He walked towards his bathroom, dripping water as he went.

Twenty minutes later he came back into the room in a pair of jeans and a Shikon High track team hoodie. Sango was sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, the only reason I'm forgiving you is because you're helping me." She grinned.

"Yeah, I know. I planned this well."

"Well lets go. If I'm gonna make a fool of myself, might as well get it over with."

"That's the spirit!" they walked out the door of his bedroom, going towards the front door downstairs. Inuyasha grabbed two pairs of gloves and Sango grabbed one of Inuyasha's scarves hanging on the coat rack and ran outside. They hopped in the car and drove a few miles to a small ice-skating rink just outside of the city. They both borrowed a pair of skates and were sitting on the edge of the ice lacing them.

"Your lucky Inu," Sango said, pulling on the string. "There's only a mom and her two kids here. Other than them, we're the only ones." Inuyasha grunted

"Yeah, lucky"

"Well it's not my fault that you invited her to go ice-skating on your first date!"

"You're the one that mentioned she like to skate!"  
"Well that doesn't mean you had to listen!" she exhaled then took a deep breath. "Okay, lets do this." She stood up and balanced on the thin skates."  
"OK, first thing's first. Stand up." Inuyasha glared at her but grabbed the support rail to help him up. He wobbled a lot , and was leaning heavily on the rail but managed to stand straight.  
"OK, not bad. Now for the hard part. Moving." She pushed forward on her skates "Since the ice is so slick it doesn't take much force or effort. You just push with one foot, and sort of angle it. Like this." She made sure he was looking before pushing off again, and making a U-turn back to him. She then took the crook of his arm and told him to do what she had just demonstrated.

"Hmmph," Inuyasha grunted, not liking to have to depend on someone like this. "Kikyou better appreciate this." He pushed forward lightly but tripped on the tip of his skates and fell, landing right on Sango. He quickly stood up and offered a hand to the squashed girl, who accepted. She stood and dusted the ice off her shirt, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah, she better."

They started again, Inuyasha trying to move and then falling down. Sango trying to guide him by the elbow, and encourage him as he slowly progressed.

"Ok, that's it. Now turn left Inu, good." Sango watched as her friend skated with, by now, little flaw. The mother and her two children had left by now and it was only the two of them out on the ice. It was getting late, around five o'clock, and they both needed to get home. She motioned him over to her, and he glided towards her.

"So, how'd I do?"

"Well, as long as she doesn't ask you to do any flips or anything you should be fine. You're a fast learner." They slid over to the edge of the rink and sat on a bench and started to unlace their skates..

"Thanks." he smirked, "I guess it helps to have a good teacher."

"Aw shucks" she smiled, "Well when you put it like that…" The two put on their shoes and started towards the car.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, "Can I repay you for my lessons? I'll buy you some hot chocolate if you want."

"What about the car? You can't drive while you drink or eat."  
"I'll get Jaken to come get it. Come on, I owe you." They stopped in front of the red hummer, Inuyasha crossing his arms and leaning against the hood.

"I'm your friend, you don't _owe_ me anything."

"Let me do it anyway." Sango rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Alright, lets go." Inuyasha grinned, he pulled out his cell phone and phoned the butler. He hung up shortly and faced Sango. "Ok, we're good. Anyplace you wanna go in particular?" Sango shook her head. "There's a place a couple blocks from here called Sasha's, how's that sound."

"Stupendous." The two started walking side by side up the street, in compatible silence. They walked into the shop, and stood in line. A young man stood at the counter and turned to Sango to take her order.

"What can I get ya gorgeous?" Sango blushed.

"I'll have a medium hot chocolate with extra marshmallows please." She turned to Inuyasha who was scowling slightly. "And he'll have a medium one too, only no marshmallows in his." The cashier nodded.

"Ok, that'll be $6.42." Inuyasha pulled out a dark leather wallet and handed the man a twenty. "Alright, your order number is 12." The two nodded and sat at a small booth until their number was called. They walked outside and started roaming the streets, with no where in particular in mind.

"Why don't you like marshmallows in your hot chocolate Inu?" Sango asked, sipping her drink.

"I ordered hot chocolate, not marshmallows. If I wanted a marshmallow, I'd eat one. I don't want my food and my drink all in one container."

"But it makes the drink all the much better!"

"Nope. Besides, all the marshmallows melt and make this creamy foam on your drink. I don't want that all over my mouth." They started through a park, the trees blocking the sun.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No," he replied, "and I don't plan on it anytime during either the near or distant future."

"You should try it." she suggested, "It'll literally change the way that you drink this beverage."

"No."

"Just four marshmallows."

"Four? Hell no! I don't even want one!"

"Three?"

"No."

"Two?"  
"Will it shut you up?"

"Maybe."

"…One."

"And a half."  
"Sango!" She sighed.

"Fine. One marshmallow." She opened the lid of her cup and pulled out a white puff. Inuyasha opened his own and placed it in front of her. She plopped the thing down in the cup. "There. One marshmallow." Inuyasha glared at her.

"Stupid wench and her stupid sugary puffball." She elbowed him in the gut. "Alright! Sheesh." He took a gulp of his hot chocolate, swallowing the marshmallow too. Sango looked up at him expectantly, rolling on the balls of her feet. Inuyasha grunted. "It was OK."

"Ha! See I told you! It's magnificent isn't it?"

"It's ok, it's nothing that special."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say Yash. Whatever you say…" They finished walking through the park and hopped on a local bus headed towards Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha looked at his companion sitting in the seat next to him. Even though it was fairly warm outside, she still had on her gloves and scarf. Her nose was even a little red still. He smiled, she hated it when her nose was red. There was still about thirty minutes left on the bus ride, since it traveled all around town and soon Sango fell asleep. Her head was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh look Rose." An elderly woman spoke, to her friend a couple seats behind the teens. "Isn't it cute? Her head on his shoulder."

"Yes. How long do you think they've been together?"  
"Well from the looks of it, a long time. They looked very comfortable in each others presence." Inuyasha started to blush slightly.  
"Crazy old hags." he muttered.

"How do you think they met Dorothy?"

"Oh, I don't know. They were probably friends in the beginning."  
"Yes, your probably right." The bus halted to a stop, and the two old women stood up walking down the aisle. They paused next to Inuyasha.

"Ah, young love." Inuyasha blanched as they continued on, going down the steps and walking off down the street. Love? Like a sister maybe but, actual love? No way. Love was supposed to be something like this huge lightning bolt that hit you. This amazing feeling that just shook you to the very core. He hadn't felt anything but the rumblings of the bus.  
Sango moved against him, causing him to look down. He stared at he for a second. Nope, no trumpets blaring, no fireworks. Nothing.

"Love. Stupid ladies not knowing what they're talking about." They continued the ride, Inuyasha not letting his mind wander back to the two ladies conversation. He woke up Sango when they were only one stop away from their own.

"Oh," she yawned. "Did I go to sleep?"

"Just for a little while."

"Hmmm. Sorry for laying all on you."

"Keh." They got off the bus and headed towards the Tashio house, Sango pretending to do hopscotch with imaginary chalk. Once they got in the only one home was Sesshomaru, who was sitting at a desk, in the study. Inuyasha checked the phone, and found a message for him.

'**_Hey Inuyasha it's Kouga. Listen me and Miroku were thinkin' about going to the gym and shootin' some hoops. We'll be there about six. You should come down so I can kick your sorry butt into oblivion. Meet us if you can. Later'_**

He told Sesshomaru where he was going and offered to give Sango a ride home.   
"Naw. I'm gonna stay here for a while and hang with Sess. I'll see ya later though." He nodded and drove off to meet the guys.

0o0

Inuyasha walked over to the court where his friends were playing.

"If you keep shooting like that Kouga, it won't take anything for me to beat ya." Kouga threw the ball at his head but Inuyasha only caught it and passed it to Miroku.

"So," Miroku said, making a hook shot. "Where were you today Inuyasha? We called your house about nine times. Sesshomaru threatened to kill us on several occasions." Inuyasha got the rebound , and started to dribble.

"I was just out with Sango." he ran and dunked the ball, listening to the _twoing _of the backboard. "What were you guys up to?"

"I was at the gym," Kouga answered, he took the ball from Inuyasha and shot. "I stayed for a good three hours. Ayame came by too."

"Came by your house?"

"No, the gym. She just came in for a while, but then she had to go meet her lover boy." Inuyasha smiled.

"Sounds like someone's a bit jealous Kouga." Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Of what? The fact Lindsay Lohan's taken?"

"No," Miroku answered, "Of the fact Ayame is." He went to go get the ball that had rolled away during their conversation.

"Ayame?!" Kouga gawked, "I'm not jealous of that David kid."

"Well," shouted Miroku over his shoulder as he started to wade through the bushes, "It sure seemed like you were mad at him for no apparent reason over at Sango's birthday." He retrieved the ball and threw it to Inuyasha and tried to make his way back to the court.

"I wasn't mad at him, I just didn't like him too much. So sue me." Kouga stole the ball and did a quick layup. "Besides Miroku, your one to talk of jealousy. Aren't you the one that was constantly jealous of me flirting with Kagome."  
"Perhaps that was because half the time you only did it to annoy me." He took the ball and started criss-crossing.

"This is true. But it doesn't stop the fact that you were jealous." Miroku stopped and threw the ball over his head, trying to make it in the opposite goal. The ball thudded off the rim.

"Well no more of that my friend. Neither me getting jealous or you flirting with Kagome will occur anymore."

"Oh? And why is that. Making you jealous is one of my favorite past times." Kouga laughed as he shot another two pointer.

"Oh haha. Well I will have you know, that as of 3:27 this afternoon, I am officially going out with her." Kouga's mouth dropped.

"Really? It's about damn time!" He thumped him on the back

"Yeah man," Inuyasha said, "You've liked her for how long?"

"Ah," spoke Kouga, "the silent one speaks."

"I'da spoke sooner if someone had closed their mouths for more than half a second!" he turned to Miroku who had blushed slightly. "So I have to ask-"

"Have you kissed her yet?" Kouga interrupted

"I-what?"

"Have-you-kissed-her-yet?" Kouga asked again, "Come on we're your friends. Tell us."

"And if I have?" Miroku questioned, "Then what?"

"Nothing. Just wondering." Miroku rolled his eyes. He picked up the ball and made a little shot.

"Well, since Kouga and I have already spoken, what about your love life Inuyasha?"

"What about it?"  
"Don't you have a date with Kikyou?"  
"Yeah," Inuyasha answered, tossing another two-pointer. "Tomorrow."

"Ohhh Inuyasha. The big ladies man."

"Yeah," Kouga added, "And he doesn't have to grope girls to be one." Miroku punched him in the arm.

"Anyways," Inuyasha said, "isn't it weird going out with one of your friends?"

"Yeah," said Kouga, "That's gotta be kinda awkward."

"Not really," Miroku replied, "If anything, it makes it better that we were friends in the beginning."

"I guess," Kouga said, then he turned to Inuyasha. "You know what I just realized Yash?"

"Hmmm?"

"Now, if he breaks Kagome's heart, we can beat him up!" Miroku paled while Kouga cackled.

"You're one weird kid Kouga." Inuyasha spoke, shaking his head. "You're both just weird kids."

_**Three hours later…**_

A tired and slightly sweaty Inuyasha pulled his key out of the front door and stepped inside, welcoming the cool rush of the air conditioner. He threw his shoes in the corner and dropped his gym bag by the coat rack and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He looked around the seemingly empty house, and spotted a note from his parents. It said the two went out to dinner and wouldn't be back until around midnight. It said he and Sesshomaru should just order pizza.

Inuyasha looked around once more and couldn't find his brother, he went upstairs to check his room, but the light was off and no one was sleeping in the bed. Puzzled, he went back downstairs to look in the family room, Sesshomaru rarely went there but Inuyasha decided to look anyway. He opened the door and found the TV lit up with what appeared to be the ending credits of some movie, he looked down at the couch and saw both his brother and Sango soundly asleep. Sango's head was on Sesshomaru's shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Inuyasha frowned, he didn't want to wake the two but he didn't want them to lay like that either. Oh, well. He went to turn off the TV and remembered the ladies from the bus ride earlier. He looked back at his friend, those ladies hadn't known what they were talking about. Sango rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder too and it didn't mean the two of them were in love. Some people just didn't know what they were talking about. Besides, it was Inuyasha's scarf that she was wearing.

"Humph," he grunted, "Crazy old hags."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the wait...again.**

**Love,**

**TheAngelsShadow**


	13. British

So I got most of this inspiration after sitting in a car for a good seven hours during Spring Break. Hope the closed space of the car didn't do too much to cramp my writing capabilities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rock. Paper. Scissors."

"Paper beats rock."

"Best two out of three?"

"Fine."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors."

"I win."

"…Three out of five?"

"Sore loser."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors."

"What's that supposed to be?"

"A tornado."

"Since when is there a tornado in _Rock, Paper, Scissors_?"

"Since I've done nothing but lose for the past half-hour."

"Oh." Sango leaned back into the plush cushions of the Tashio's couch and stared at Inuyasha. They had been sitting in the exact same spot, waiting for the time when Inuyasha had to go pick up Kikyo for their date. "Well, what do you propose we do?"

"If I knew, do you think I'd have played Rock Paper Scissors for that long?"

"Touché."

"….Wanna thumb wrestle?"

0o0

Ayame lay on her back, on top of her bed. She had woken up early that morning. Gotten dressed in a pair of gray sweats and a red t-shirt, went downstairs and made herself some pancakes. She had made her bed and cleaned her room. And now, here she lie. She tossed a pink and green soccer ball up in the air, catching it just inches before it hit her face. Up and catch. Up and catch. Up and catch. She caught the ball one last time and threw it towards her wall, watching as a framed picture shook from the impact.

She sighed and reached for her phone on her nightstand. What to do. David was at his aunt's. Miroku was out somewhere with Kagome. Inuyasha was just minutes away from going on his date with Kikyo. Sango was probably there with him, calming his nerves with her presence. She didn't know what Kouga was up to. She decided to call the last two people, she didn't want to spend the day alone with Kouga, he had acted too strange at the gym the other day. She dialed the Tashio's residence first

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Tashio. Is Sango there?"

"I swear, that girl gets more phone calls at _my _house. Hold on one minute Ayame."

….

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango. What you up to?"

"Hey Ayame! Nothing. Just waiting on Inuyasha to leave for Kikyo? Wanna do something?"

"Anything. I think I've memorized every dot on my ceiling by now. How about around two?"

"Sounds great, that'll give me half an hour to get Inuyasha situated. Anyone else coming?"

"I'm going to see if Kouga wants to. That cool??"

"Like frozen lime pie. Which, now that I think about it, is actually quite disgusting."

"Later Sango."

"Bye!" Ayame hung up the telephone and started calling Kouga.

"'ello?"

"Hey Kouga."

"What's up Yams?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to go and do something with me and Sango."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

_**Forty-five minutes later**_

"The petting zoo?" The trio parked their car and started towards the small gate at the entrance of the park. Kouga shook his head. "We're all eighteen year-olds with a blue SUV and a full tank of gas, and the best you two could come up with…is the petting zoo?"

"Well don't get too excited Kouga." Ayame snickered. She trotted ahead of the two and paid the entry fee, getting a stamp of a elephant on her hand.

"Yeah," Sango said "Odds are we wouldn't have invited you if we knew you were gonna whine the whole time."

"Odds are I wouldn't have come if I knew where we were going." They started to walk through the zoo, gazing at the small elephants and reaching over to let them sniff their hands, Sango taking pictures on a disposable camera she had bought at the gift shop. They stepped into a miniature pasture and went up to the llamas, wading their way through a group of pre-schoolers.

"Funny looking things llamas." Ayame commented, petting a rather large one while it chewed a piece of grass. "They remind me of a goat that wanted to turn into a giraffe. So he tried to stretch his neck out really long, only it didn't turn out right." Kouga snorted.

"Maybe they think that _you _didn't turn out right Yams." She elbowed him in the gut, and he grabbed her arm. "No violence in front of the children."

Once Sango had used up all the film in her camera (which didn't take long at all) they decided to leave and go to the mall, something that 'normal teenagers do'. At least according to Kouga. They browsed through some bookstores, commenting on the covers of books, waltzed through a music store, listening to Sango pine for a new guitar. Lastly the girls persuaded Kouga to enter a jewelry store near the end of the mall. He grunted as he went under the 'Kristen and Kay Jewelry' sign.

"Did anybody else notice that I'm the only male here. Besides the store clerk?"

"No," Sango replied, glancing around the store "but now that you mention it…."

"Sango come 'ere!" Ayame squealed, her small nose pressed against the glass case. "Look at that one! Isn't it beautiful?" Sango peered down into the display.

"Wow it is. I love the butterfly." her eyes went down a ways and checked the price tag. She whistled lowly. "Look at the numbers on that sucker! I'd need about ten life times worth of salary in order to afford the deposit!" Kouga looked over the girls' shoulders.

"Woah Ayame. That sure is a big piece of stone. You're going to send David to the poor house."

"I don't plan on asking David for it." Ayame unstuck her face from the glass and faced her friend. "I wouldn't buy that for myself, let alone ask someone else to buy it for me."

"That's because you never spend anything on yourself." Sango piped up.

"Oh yeah? What about that Icee on the way here?"

"You can't count that," Sango argued, "It's food."

"And besides," Kouga grinned, "We all know you get plenty of that." Ayame looked at him.

"Kouga…Are you calling me fat?" Kouga paled and started waving his hands.

"Of course not! That wasn't it at all!"

"So what, the whole you eat a lot comment was supposed to be _complimentary_?!"

"Yes! No! I'm just saying you eat a lot! Which isn't a bad thing, because you never gain a pound!"

"Oh!" She screeched, "So now you're calling me anorexic?!"

"No!" Kouga yelled, pleading to Sango with his eyes, who was sitting there holding her sides, "You totally eat food! Which, once again isn't bad! It's good to be a healthy girl! Not that you're _overly _healthy! Cuz you're not, but you're not under healthy either! You just-_and then you yelled at me_-and the food!" Ayame looked at the poor boy who was a stammering mess and decided to give up the façade. She started giggling, and the giggles soon turned to full out hysteria. Kouga looked from her to Sango, who was just ceasing her laughter.

"She was only kidding Kouga!" Sango smirked at the joke that had been played on her friend.

"But a-are you sure?"

"Positive. Oh, the look on your face." She shook her head, smiling. Kouga visibly relaxed, glaring now at the red head.

"You just think you're _so _funny." The male store clerk, had overheard the little yelling spat, walked over to the bunch.

"May I help you three?"Sango looked up at the small man.

"Oh, no thank-you. My male friend over there just claimed that my other friend ate a lot." The young man winced, and looked at Kouga sympathetically who was steadying a still slightly giddy Ayame by the waist.

"My sympathies sir. I did that with my wife once. May I suggest chocolates and a large bouquet of roses for your girlfriend?"

"She's/He's not my girl/boyfriend." Kouga and Ayame answered simultaneously. Sango watched them, chuckling at the shade of red the back of Kouga's neck was turning.

"Oh," the clerk blushed "my mistake. I beg your pardon." He then turned on his heel and started towards an elderly couple, looking at earrings.

"So," Sango spoke, breaking the odd tension formed between the group "Where shall we go next?"

"Actually I have to go home." Ayame said, glancing at the clock on her cellphone. "I'm supposed to be having dinner with my parents. It's taco night."

"Ok then," Sango responded, "We'll see you tomorrow then?" Ayame nodded and started dialing her parent's number on her phone, walking towards the escalator, waving over her shoulder at the two.

"Well then," Sango said, her voice taking on an British accent "It looks like it's just you and me ducky. What do you say to going and having some tea and biscuits?"

"If in English that means going and ordering some Chinese from Phulet's, then yes."

"Darling," she said, looping he arm through Kouga's "I'm British. I am the _epitome _of English."

They turned and started walking towards the back of the mall, the opposite way of their friend who was busy jabbering away on her cellular phone. Once they reached the small and mostly forgotten restaurant , they were escorted to a small booth near the back. They both ordered sweet and sour chicken, and decided to share an order of noodles. After they were served and had been eating for a good five minutes Kouga started a conversation.

"Why are people constantly confusing me and Ayame for a couple?" Sango didn't answer right away, but finished chewing on a piece of chicken.

"I'm not quite sure pet," She continued with the accent, "Maybe they just automatically assume the best looking people of the group are naturally attracted to each other."

"I'm being serious Sango." He chided, though smiling.

"Well," she placed a finger on her chin, as though contemplating "perhaps it's the way you're always joking around with her. Trying to get her to laugh." She paused to slurp some noodles.

"Maybe love, it's the way you're always touching her in some way. Guiding her elbow as she gets out of the car. Leaning over her during a game of laser tag." She looked up and locked eyes with him. "Holding her waist while she's laughing." She ate another piece of chicken.

"Or perhaps love," she said, her English accent thickening, "It's the way you look at her. The way you _constantly _look at her. As if you're admiring some beautiful painting, but can't quite figure out why you find it so appealing." Kouga blinked, staring at his friend.

"Now I'm not quite sure what makes those people believe you're a couple but, take your pick ducky." Sango decided to let her statement stand, and Kouga just sat and stared at a small place on the wall, seemingly in deep thought.

"Hey," Sango interrupted his trance, she pointed to his half eaten plate of food. "You gonna eat that?" Kouga just shook his head and pushed the plate towards her, Sango started scarfing the food as though she hadn't eaten in weeks. They ( or rather Sango) finished up the meal, they split the check and were each handed fortune cookies. Kouga went to open his but Sango's hand flew to stop him.

"No! You can't open it until half an hour after eating." Kouga raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know, it's just a superstitious thing. Humor me." So he did. The duo started walking towards the general direction of their neighborhood, Sango humming 'Earth Angel' under her breath.

"It's been half an hour." Kouga stated. It had been the first time he had spoken since he'd had his discussion with Sango.

"Oh has it?" She started to unwrap her cookie, breaking it in half before shoving a half in her mouth. "Mine says, **_Patience is a virtue. Not a hassle_. **Hmmm, what about yours?" Kouga stuffed the whole cookie in mouth and read.

"**_The greatest danger could be your stupidity." _**They looked at each other for a minute before both rolling their eyes.

"Those things wouldn't know a fortune if it danced the hula naked in front of them." Sango grumbled.

"Never mock the cookie."

"You got that off Jackie Chan."

"So? I'll be the first to admit that I'm unoriginal."

"I'm sure." They stopped at a dimly lit street corner and Kouga glanced down at his shorter counterpart.

"So, are you off to your house, or are you going to Inuyasha's?"

"Why does everyone constantly think I'm going to Inuyasha's?"

"Because you always are."

"Oh, well I'm not now. He wants me to meet him over by Kikyo's house so he can tell me about the date….then I'm going over to his house." Kouga smirked.

"See?"

"Shut your pie hole."

"Well, what time to do you have to meet him?"

"At eight. I still have a good half hour to go. I can walk with you to your house if you like." Kouga frowned and looked at his watch.

"You mean you have to meet him now?"

"No, at eight."

"So, you're late."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. It was eight o'clock, fifteen minutes ago." He tilted his watch face towards her so she could see beneath the street lamp.

"Ahhh! I'm late!" With that she sprinted on down the street, her feet making small slapping noises on the pavement. Kouga watched after her retreating figure for a while before shoving his hands in his pockets and finishing the walk home.

"I do not stare."

**_Kikyo's street_**

Sango slowed her pace to a steady jog once Kikyo's street sign was within seeing distance, she scoped the surrounding area and looked for what Inuyasha had described as Kikyo's house. Once finding the white two-story building Sango saw that the driveway and house were both seemingly empty, she figured Inuyasha hadn't dropped her off yet.

"Typical. I run all the way over her just for him to be late. And all the thanks I get is a cramp in my leg." She plopped down behind a bush and watched the house, massaging her calf.

Within a few minutes headlights lit up the vacant street and Sango saw Inuyasha's hummer coming down the opposite end of the road. She crouched lower behind the shrub and quietly thanked him for taking the long way.He drove the car up the driveway and turned off the ignition, the couple sitting in the car for a while.

"I don't have time for this Yash," she whispered, although she was too far away for anyone to hear "you best hurry your little skinny butt out here. My leg hurts." As if he heard her words, both car doors opened and out stepped Kikyo from the passengers seat, a pair of white skates slung over her shoulder. Inuyasha stepped in front of the vehicle, and walked her up to the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sango muttered, "Talkie talk. We know how it goes. You go skate, you have a great time, you bring her home, you walk her to the door and if your lucky you get to kis-" Sango stopped as she watched, slightly dumbfounded, as Inuyasha leaned in and planted a light kiss on Kikyo's lips. Once it seemed Kikyo was responding, Inuyasha moved closer and placed his hand at the small of her back. They seemed to kiss for quite a long time.

"Ok, I think we thoroughly figured out what the inside of Kikyo's mouth tastes like Inuyasha. Can we go now? I have to put ice on this sucker." They kept kissing.

"Lets go!" she whined "I think I just felt a worm on my hand." They just _kept at it_.

"Oh, for the love of potato chips!" Sango picked up a small stone and chucked it towards her friend's car. It made a small ping sound (a noise, Sango noticed, that didn't disturb the pair in the least), before causing the car alarm to blare. The two jumped apart and Inuyasha fumbled for his keys, as Kikyo placed her hands over her ears. Sango grinned, a triumphant smile on her face.

Inuyasha found the key and pressed the alarm button, quieting the vehicle, he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed but Kikyo seemed to only laugh it off. They talked for a moment more, then Inuyasha pecked her on the cheek before walking towards his car. He turned it on, and was half way down the street when he stopped, pausing to make sure she got in her house safely. She waved and then blew a kiss towards him, before turning to walk inside her house.

Inuyasha sped up and started to drive down the street towards Sango. She stood up, despite her protesting leg, and strode straight into the line of his car. He seemed only mildly surprised to see her do this and stopped the car, leaning over to open the door to let her in. She hopped in and they started their way back to her house. He had barely drove three feet before he began speaking.

"I just had the best couple hours of my life."

"Never mind the fact that you were late picking me up."

"I'm sorry. It's just that we were having such a blast and I kind of lost track of time."

"That's ok. I had just gotten there a little before you had. But I kind of wish I hadn't been late. I ran in order to meet you in time and I have this killer cramp in my leg."

"You never get cramps in your leg. You're so conditioned for soccer."

"Yeah, well, you usually don't run at your top speed for a good ten blocks in soccer." They stayed silent, Sango melting into the pain in her leg, and Inuyasha probably reliving all the nights events. She sat for a minute before sighing, "So I take it that it went well?"

"Fantastic."

"Good. From the looks of you it must have been a perfect night."

"Well," He said, turning onto a different street, "almost perfect."

"Oh?" She leaned her head back, her cramp was getting worse. "What went wrong?"

"We had just started to kiss when my car alarm went off."

"Hmmm, really?" she tried not to sound as guilty as she felt.

"Yeah, it really ruined the moment."

She hadn't meant to spoil their kiss, she really hadn't. It was just because her leg felt like it was going to fall off, and she was fairly sure that she had had a rat for a bush buddy. That was the only reason. The queasy feeling in her gut had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Will you drop me off at my house instead?" She asked unexpectedly. Suddenly she was just not in the mood to hear all about his date. Inuyasha looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He pulled into a driveway so that he could turn around. Her house was in the opposite direction. "You sure you don't want to come over?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling very well. I'll hear all about your date tomorrow with the others, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." He hadn't wanted to share it with her in front of the others. He had wanted to tell her himself, in private. So he could watch her facial features light up, the way they always did when she was happy for a friend. _'Oh, well, _he thought to himself, he was still on his date high and wouldn't let anything kill his buzz.

They drove down Sango's street and pulled into her driveway. Inuyashsa put the car in park and leaned back in his seat.

"So I'll see you tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be there early for Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru? What have you got to talk with him for?"

"What?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow "I can't just want to talk to one of my friends?" Sometimes Inuyasha forgot, not _all _of her friends were his friends as well.

"No, I mean yeah, that's cool. So I'll see ya around?"

"Yep. You should have learned by now that it's not that easy to get rid of me." She stepped out of the car and winced slightly at the pain in her leg.

"Hey, you want help going in? To make sure you don't fall or something" He asked, pointing at her leg, looking concerned. She smiled at his rare caring.

"No, that's ok. I'll be alright for the next few feet. Besides," She slammed the car door and spoke through the window. "It's not like you wouldn't see me if I fell on the way to the porch." He nodded.

"If you say so."

"I do. And besides, you were so happy about your date a moment ago. Don't let my cramp ruin that for you." Once she mentioned his date, the grin on his face returned. "See? Now just go down this driveway and have thoughts only of Kikyo, ok?" He grinned and nodded.

She turned and began walking to the door, limping ever so slightly while he gunned the engine to life. She took out her small key ring from her front pocket as he went down the driveway, she stepped up onto her porch and pushed the key through the lock. She turned around to wave him off, knowing that he was at the end of the driveway, watching to make sure she had her key and would get in safely. But as she turned, for the first time in her life, all she saw were the retreating taillights of his hummer.

She frowned, surmising that he was probably too busy reliving the 'best couple hours of his life', to remember to turn around. But as she pushed open the door and kicked off her shoes she couldn't help but think. '_If I **had **fallen on the way from his car door to the porch, he wouldn't have even seen.'_

_**0o0 **_

Inuyasha awoke the next morning and lay in bed silently for a while. He turned over and stretched, arching his back to relieve any kinks that were in it. He rolled off the bed and walked into his bathroom, grabbing a clean stash of boxers from his dresser.

He washed himself and threw on the boxers and a white wife beater, strolling into his room. He dug through his drawers until he found his favorite pair of sweats, pulling them over his legs he began searching for his Taking Back Sunday shirt. He looked in all his drawers and closets, he even checked under the bed and in his dirty clothes hamper before he remembered. He had let Sango borrow it.

He sighed and instead reached for a plain red shirt that was hanging in the closet. He pulled on a pair of socks and started towards his door before he remembered to put on a quick spray or two of cologne. He reached for the bottle that always sat on his computer desk, and quickly squirted himself. Finishing he walked out the door, thinking how difficult it was to just get up and get dressed.

He went downstairs, toward a murmur of voices he heard form the kitchen, and walked in to see his entire family, including Sango, sitting at the table.

"Well look who's up early," Mrs. Tashio commented, smiling at her son. "And he's showered too!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he reached for a spoon and bowl.

"You act like this isn't a daily thing mom."

"Unfortunately," Sesshomaru sighed, "it isn't." Sango snorted into her cereal and elbowed Sesshomaru in the stomach, who only smirked.

"What a way to speak to your brother." Inutashio said, watching as Inuyasha took a seat on the other side of Sango. "Sango doesn't speak to her brother that way."

"Nope," Sango said happily, "I call him Kohaku and he refers to me as 'Your Majesty the Great and Powerful Sango'. But that's just at our house." Inutashio chuckled.

"Your mother is right son," he said, addressing Inuyasha, "you are up rather early this morning. It's about nine o'clock."

"I have to wake up even earlier for school."

"Yeah," Sango spoke up, "But that's just because it's mandatory."

"So? It should still count." He poured himself some cereal and started shoveling spoonfuls in his mouth.

"Well," Mrs. Tashio started, "What's on the agenda today? I have a book club meeting and shopping up in Kyoto to do."

"I have a meeting this morning with the partners of Ideal Inc. That'll be as much fun as a root canal." Mr. Tashio said, frowning.

"Sango and I are going to meet up with everyone else and go hang out." Inuyasha said, Sango nodding to confirm his words.

"What about you Sesshomaru?" Inutashio asked.

"I'm going to leave shortly after breakfast. I have some personal matters to attend to."

"You sound like a business tycoon Sess." Sango said, finishing up the last of her cereal.

"Really?" he questioned, quirking a brow. "Then I assume that I'm far too busy to give my younger brother and friend a ride across town as you so subtly asked for."

"Oh of course not. There's always time for your dear brother, I know."

"Because I just live for those moments." Sesshomaru drawled sarcastically.

"I know." Sango got up and went to the sink and put her bowl in the dishwasher as Inuyasha gulped the last of his breakfast down as well.

"Why you giving us a ride Sesshomaru?" he asked suspiciously, "I don't think I've ever gotten a ride from you in my entire life."

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth Inuyasha." Inutashio advised, wagging a finger at his son.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Sesshomaru answered, "just don't ask questions and just accept the ride. Besides, the offer was for Sango, it was only on her behalf that I'm letting you even contemplate getting into my vehicle."

"Man," Sango said, re-entering the dining room, and having heard the conversation "the family love here is just _so_ overwhelming."

The trio bid farewell to the Tashio parents and piled into Sesshomaru's Lexus, Inuyasha grumpily getting into the back. The brothers rode in silence, Sango conversing with one and then the other as they made their way to Ayame's where they had agreed to meet. At one point, when they were getting closer to the house, Sango paused to sniff the air.

"What, pray tell," Sesshomaru asked, bewildered "are you doing?"

"Smelling. Something in here smells really good." She inhaled deeply and then reached over the armrest and took a deep sniff off Sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha's eyes grew in astonishment. "Wow. Sessh you smell really good."

"Thank you," he said warily "but, do you think that next time you could tell me that without sniffing me?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha spoke up, "It was fairly freakish."

"Sorry. I just couldn't tell what smelled so good. You have a very rich and comforting smell, I think it's a mix of you and your cologne. I like it." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

They pulled up to Ayame's house and Sesshomaru pulled his car into the drive. The two teens got out, Inuyasha started towards the before realizing Sango wasn't with him.

"Oi, Sango! Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah," She called over her shoulder, "I just have to talk to Sess for a minute."

"Whatever." He turned on his heel and strode up the steps up the Wolf household. He rang the doorbell just when Sango came jogging up to his side. Ayame opened the door, with a pen in her mouth, trying her hardest to walk and tie her shoe at the same time. They looked at her before walking in, Inuyasha grabbing the pen out of her mouth and throwing it in a nearby plant.

"Sorry guys. I kinda forgot you were coming over." She started leaning towards the right, doing a horrible job of balancing on one foot. "I'll be ready to go in just a minute." She completed tying her shoes and covered the tops with her jeans, standing on both feet. She bounded up the stairs, calling down below that Miroku and Kagome were in the living room. Sango sea-walked into the room, Inuyasha walking normally behind her.

"What's up kids?" Sango sang, still dancing her way into the room. Miroku was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, and Kagome was busy trying to write her name on a Sketch-artist.

"I can't do this." Kagome complained, "This is harder than calculus!"

"You've never taken calculus." Miroku pointed out, stopping at the discovery channel.

"So?" Kagome defended. "I bet it's hard." Sango stopped her dancing and plopped down next to Miroku taking the remote in her hand. Inuyasha took a stool next to Miroku and started messing with his cellphone. They remained this way for a while, Kagome muttering under her breath about the Sketch-artist, and Sango whining that there was nothing on TV. Sango finally stopped channel surfing and left it on the Discovery channel before speaking.

"Did you know that more people commit suicide during the alleged 'happy hour' than they do any other time during the day?"

"That," Inuyasha said, "is a completely unreliable statistic."

"As are half the things on the nightly news." Kagome offered.

"Ever notice," Miroku commented, "that they always start the news with 'good evening', and then proceed to tell you why it's not?"

"Way to be pessimistic." Sango replied.

"It's called realistic San, the world's a very unhappy place." Inuyasha spoke.

"Which is why," Sango said, "happiness isn't good enough for me. I demand euphoria." At that moment Ayame bounded into the room, red hair billowing behind her.

"Did you guys have a good couple minutes having random conversation without me?" she asked.

"Yep," Sango said happily, "I wasn't in the mood to talk about anything serious."

"So why bring up the suicide statistic?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh, I just read it one time and only now remembered it."

"As good a reason as any," Ayame said, "This sucks guys. I squirted toothpaste on my shirt." She showed her blue and white 'Youkai' jersey to Kagome.

"You can barely see it Yams," Kagome proclaimed, "cute jersey by the way."

"Gracias mi amiga." she glanced at the tall grandfather clock in the hallway, "Where's Kouga? He was supposed to be here already."

"We can wait for a little while." Miroku said, grabbing the remote back from Sango.

"That Wolf takes forever!" Inuyasha whined, using Kouga's last name. And indeed, the five friends waited for another half an hour before deciding to leave, and head out without him. They piled into Ayame's SUV and started winding down the streets.

"Where shall we go?" Kagome asked, holding Miroku's hand in her lap.

"We were going to go to the mall," Inuyasha said, playing a game of hangman with Sango. "How about an 'E'? Dang. But I say we just head to the park downtown."  
"The one with the fountain?" Ayame asked, turning the steering wheel.

"Yeah." They all agreed and Ayame headed towards the park. They reached it in about five minutes and climbed out of the car, Sango relishing in the glow of her victory in hangman.

"Wonder where Kouga is." Kagome said, grabbing some duck feed from the back seat, and spilling some into her, Ayame's and Sango's hands.

"I don't know." Sango said, hurrying up to the pond and tossing some food into the water, "I saw him last night and he said he would see us tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ayame said, dropping all her duck feed for one small duckling. "What did you guys do after I left you?"

"Oh, just grabbed some Phulet's and talked a little." Sango answered vaguely.

"An exciting night out on the town huh?" Miroku asked.

"Oh you know me." They continued walking, Ayame mentioning how happy she was that Kagome and Miroku had finally gotten together. They reached the fountain and Inuyasha found a table for them all to sit at. Sango collapsed into the seat and grumbled when Inuyasha made her scoot over to make room for him. They stayed there for a while before deciding to go ahead and head to the movies. They wanted to see something with action.

Together they walked back to the car, all climbing in and talking. They were chatting along, just getting ready to leave when Kagome glanced up and spoke.

"Hey, is that Kouga?" Everyone turned to look and sure enough, walking along with some blonde girl, Kouga strolled along the sidewalk.

"I thought he was supposed to hang with us." Miroku said

"He was." Ayame said. Kouga said something and the blonde girl laughed, purposely throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Isn't that Monica? From our English class?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think it is." Sango said, glancing at Ayame. Kouga leaned against a tree, holding Monica by the waist, completely oblivious to the sitting vehicle containing his friends.

"Are they going out?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"I don't think so," Miroku said, "Kouga would've said something." They spied for a while longer before Ayame spoke up.

"Well let's go. I don't want to waste a Sunday afternoon watching Kouga." She placed the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Look!" Kagome squealed. They all glanced back at Kouga, who reached his hand behind Monica's head and pulled her into a kiss.

The whole group stayed silent, watching in awe. Once again it was Ayame that looked away first. She put the car in reverse and started rolling out of the parking lot, in the opposite direction of the couple. The rest of the friends quit staring and turned to face the front, all unusually quiet. Sango was the last to look away, and sighed.

"Not good ducky."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter over and done. Another step closer to the end.

Love,

TheAngelsShadow


End file.
